<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abismo by dohie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523065">Abismo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie'>dohie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Seúl es la ciudad más fría del mundo, Jongin regresa a su ciudad natal para enmendar errores y arreglar, sin querer, su corazón.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es mi historia favorita. La amo demasiado y espero que les agrade a ustedes igual!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primera parte</p><p>“¿Qué harás por navidad?” Junmyeon le pregunta a Jongin, moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha para que su ordenador no le bloquee la vista. </p><p>Ambos se encontraban en su oficina compartida en el centro de Seúl trabajando para una empresa diseñadora de logos y páginas web. Jongin era el director creativo de la misma, y Junmyeon, su asistente. Afuera del edificio las luces de la ciudad brillaban fuertes y se veía un paisaje bello, frío y nocturno desde el último piso (número 52) del edificio. Había nieve cayendo con delicadeza y las calles, casi blancas, se veían vivas ese martes en la noche. Eran casi las nueve y Jongin no daba pistas de que saldría pronto de la oficina por lo que Junmyeon prefería relajar a su jefe con preguntas al azar y sencillas. </p><p>Jongin retira la vista de su computador, tiene los ojos cansados y achicados, sus labios están hinchados por lo que se ven más gruesos y más rosados que en general. Jongin se pone a jugar con el lápiz que tiene en la mano y lo termina enredando en su cabello castaño, desordenado y algo largo.</p><p>“Uhhh…¿Cuándo es?” Jongin pregunta y eso era algo que Junmyeon no vio venir, por lo que abre su boca con incredulidad y tras casi 10 segundos de dejar que el silencio se pasee por la habitación, el asistente de pelo negro y camisa celeste se aclara la garganta y comenta </p><p>“Jongin, no puede ser que no sepas que Navidad es el siguiente martes. ¿Acaso no ibas a pasar en la casa de tus padres en Ulsan?” </p><p>Jongin suelta el lápiz pero este se queda atrapado en su cabello y el diseñador se pasa las manos por su rostro de manera casi agresiva. “Mierda.” Murmura quejumbroso. </p><p>“Tienes que comprar regalos, y rápido.” Junmyeon comenta y en consecuencia solo consigue un quejido más de Jongin. </p><p>Junmyeon empieza a reír sorprendido de lo olvidadizo y despistado que puede a llegar a ser su jefe y sacude su cabeza enérgicamente. Jongin lo regresa a fulminar con la mirada, y si es que no fuesen amigos desde hace varios años, Junmyeon le temería al moreno. </p><p>“Mañana te acompaño a buscar cosas para tus sobrinos.” Junmyeon declara y se levanta de su escritorio. Jongin observa como su amigo se coloca su abrigo blanco y sus guantes crema. Luego de eso, éste camina hacia el moreno y le retira el lápiz de los cabellos. “Nos vemos en el mall cerca de tu restaurante favorito mañana a las 10 am. Anda a casa, Jongin, te ves muy cansado.”</p><p>Junmyeon sale tras ver a su jefe asentir desganado y en desesperanza; y sonríe por lo tierno que se ve. Por su lado, Jongin vuelve a enterrar el rostro en sus manos y se queda trabajando por unos minutos más, antes de colocarse su abrigo negro, ponerse su bufanda azul al rededor de su cuello y salir a su departamento para poder dormir unas cuantas horas. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin sale de su oficina y encuentra con que el resto del piso está vacío y que todos sus compañeros y empleados habían salido ya a sus hogares. Jongin camina con cuidado y sin ánimos hasta el ascensor, el cual lo lleva hasta su automóvil, un mercedes CLA 200 confort de color blanco. Jongin sale en su carro escuchando una canción de navidad y la nieve cae sin cesar. </p><p>El tráfico es muy pesado por la noche y aun más en invierno, y eso parece irritar un poco a Jongin, quien quiere llegar a su hogar para relajarse ya que el día que le esperaba mañana era pesado. </p><p>Jongin maneja por casi 45 minutos y no va pensando en nada interesante la verdad. Su cabeza casi nunca tenía cosas interesantes en que concentrarse; su vida se había tornado gris y aburrida desde hace varios años y cambiarla se veía como una opción tan inalcanzable como rozar una nube con solo saltar desde un trampolín.<br/>
Jongin va mucho tiempo sin sentir felicidad pura; y lo que más se asemeja a ese vago recuerdo de sentimiento, son las noches de tomar soju con cerveza, ver películas de culto americanas y comer pollo frito en el suelo de la sala de la casa que Junmyeon y su novia, Irene, compartían. También sentía nostalgia (al extrañar la felicidad) cuando Sehun, su otro mejor amigo, lo visitaba en el penthouse donde vive Jongin. Normalmente van a la piscina del edificio, comen ramen y usan el telescopio que Sehun le había obsequiado a Jongin hace más o menos 7 años. Además, cree sentirse en un abismo al cual le llega la luz de vez en cuando.</p><p>Sehun lo había conocido hace casi 7 años, cuando Jongin y él coincidían en el mismo restaurante a la hora del almuerzo. Al inicio Sehun solo se dedicaba a mirar a Jongin y su lenguaje corporal; pero poco a poco se fue haciendo un hábito. Sehun para entonces era estudiante de segundo año en la carrera de ciencias políticas y tenía una actitud algo altanera que a Jongin nunca pareció incomodarle. Luego de haberlo visto por una semana y media, Sehun se había sentado junto al moreno y lo saludó con tanta tranquilidad que nadie pensaría que eran desconocidos.</p><p>“Hola. Soy Sehun.” El muchacho que llevaba pelo rubio ceniza para ese entonces, anunció mientras acercaba su silla más hacia la mesa para poder comer con más comodidad.</p><p>“Hola.” Jongin había respondido sin regresarlo a ver, leyendo algún libro de poesía para después llevarse una cucharada más de una sopa hirviendo hacia su boca. “Siempre siento tu mirada sobre mí. ¿Nos conocemos de antes?”</p><p>Sehun no había visto eso venir y había escupido un poco de camarón hacia el centro de la mesa y había agradecido que su comida no había llegado al rostro del moreno, quien estaba frente a él. </p><p>“No, pero uhhh… Es que yo…” Sehun mueve su cabeza un poco incómodo y está algo rojo. “Solamente quería acercarme a ti.” Confiesa desganado.</p><p>Fue ahí cuando Jongin lo había regresado a ver por primera vez, hace 7 años, en un restaurante algo pequeño de Seúl, cuando el clima era demasiado caluroso para tomar una sopa caliente y Jongin tenía menos vida que ahora y sus sonrisas eran tan escasas como el calor en invierno. Fue allí que Sehun había decidido querer y acompañar a Jongin por el resto de su vida.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin tiene 29 años pero en enero cumplirá los 30. Junmyeon tiene un año más y Sehun 2 menos que el moreno. Jongin vivía ya 7 años en Seúl; lejos de Ulsan, donde creció y en donde su familia vive aun. Se había mudado tras terminar la universidad ya que tenía el sueño de trabajar para la compañía “Re-do Designs” la cual es ahora la empresa de diseños para la que trabaja. Su departamento es hermoso y gris, lleno de muebles y lujos caros pero vacío de toque hogareño. Sehun siempre pensó que las casas de las personas dicen mucho de sus dueños y Jongin era el mejor ejemplo. </p><p>Jongin no había ido a Ulsan en todo el tiempo que se fue a vivir en Seúl y más bien sus padres lo visitaban de vez en cuando, y cuando sus sobrinos nacieron hace 4 años, venían estos y las hermanas del moreno cada acción de gracias al departamento del mismo.<br/>
Ulsan tenía un sabor amargo y nostálgico, un aire frío pero amigable, una memoria rota pero a la que Jongin en su mente, regresaba una y otra vez.</p><p>Ya en su departamento, Jongin se deshace de su ropa y se coloca únicamente ropa interior y salta a su cama. Dormir con frío era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado hace unos 7 años cuando nada ni nadie lograba brindarle el calor que perdió hace casi el mismo tiempo.<br/>
La nieve cae delicada contra su ventana, la ciudad canta su canción nocturna y arrulla a Jongin una vez más.</p><p>x</p><p>El miércoles a las seis de la mañana Jongin se levanta y decide ejercitarse, una rutina que tenía establecida con naturalidad. Primero toma un jugo a base de frutas y verduras y luego se sube a la caminadora en el gimnasio de su hogar. Jongin vive en uno de los edificios más caros de todo Seúl. Normalmente trota o corre de 20 a 30 minutos y luego va a la piscina cubierta en la planta baja para hacer unos cuantos largos. Si para después de todo eso, aún tiene un poco de energía, hace pesas o abdominales. Todo termina con un desayuno basado en huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja justo antes de una ducha tibia bien merecida. Sus mañanas son monótonas, simples y vacías. </p><p>Para eso de las 9:15, Jongin ya estaba listo. Lleva puesto el mismo abrigo negro que usó ayer, un jean azul obscuro y un suéter blanco. Ahora tiene una bufanda negra con cuadros delgados blancos que Junmyeon le había regalado hace 3 navidades. Luego se coloca un reloj plateado y camina hacia su puerta. Se coloca botines negros y sale con su billetera en el bolsillo y las llaves de su carro en la mano derecha. </p><p>x</p><p>El centro comercial está repleto, con muchas decoraciones navideñas rojas y verdes, hay varios muñecos enormes de osos polares y hombres de nieve. Las luces blancas de navidad cuelgan de los balcones de los pisos superiores y hay una fuente en el centro, decorada con nieve falsa. Varias personas corren de un lado a otro con varias compras en las manos. Jongin resopla ante dicha vista y arrastra sus pies tras Junmyeon, quien ya se había adelantado a una tienda de ropa con apariencia cara. Jongin ve que no hay mucho que elegir pero Junmyeon se dedica a escoger regalos que cree serían adecuados para los padres, yernos y hermanas de Jongin. </p><p>“¿Quieres ir por un café luego?” Junmyeon murmura mientras mete un suéter blanco con perlas decorándolo en las mangas en la canasta donde lleva la ropa. </p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver sin mucho esfuerzo y asiente. “Ese suéter blanco es perfecto para Maya”</p><p>Junmyeon sonríe y responde. “Lo sé. Tu hermana menor tiene muy buen gusto.”</p><p>Jongin solamente sigue a su asistente y amigo por la tienda que tiene tres pisos y va añadiendo varias cosas a su propia canasta. Mientras el proceso sigue, Jongin se atreve a dejar que su memoria lo lleve a las navidades en que Junmyeon se había convertido en un hermano más suyo, junto a Irene y Sehun.<br/>
Los padres de Jongin conocían bien a los tres y los querían mucho, pues veían a su hijo bien cuidado por ellos y sobre todo querido y acompañado. Jongin recuerda la navidad de hace 5 años cuando por fin Jongin había presentado a sus amigos a sus padres. </p><p>	Hace 5 años, Jongin había llegado de mal humor a su oficina. Para eso no era más que 		otro diseñador más. Un empleado no tan importante para su empresa y Junmyeon era el 	asistente del cual era el ex director en diseño (el puesto actual del moreno). Junmyeon y 	Jongin solían comer snacks en la noche. Sentados junto a una máquina dispensadora de 	golosinas y barritas de cereal. Allí se habían vuelto cercanos y conversaban de todo. Allí 	Junmyeon le contó hace 4 años que le pediría matrimonio a Irene en San Valentín. Allí 		Jongin le contó secretos a Junmyeon y ambos habían escuchado sin interrumpir lo que el 	otro tenía por decir. También hubieron peleas allí. Cuando Jongin supo que sería el nuevo 	director de diseño y Junmyeon no lo tomó bien al inicio, pero con unos días y 3 barras de 	cereal ofrecidas en forma de paz, Junmyeon accedió a hablar y entender a su mejor 		amigo. Jongin y Myeon (como lo llamaba el moreno de cariño) eran inseparables.</p><p>	Ese mismo día en que llegó amargado al trabajo, cuando solo era un diseñador más, había 	chocado su coche contra un poste por andar distraído pensando en un proyecto 			complicado que se le venía encima. Junmyeon lo había consolado y Jongin pensó que era 	como un hermano para él.<br/>
“¿Quieres pasar navidad conmigo?” Jongin había preguntado en la noche, al salir ambos 	del trabajo. “También invitaré a Sehun.”</p><p>	“No tengo planes, pero… ¿No le molesta eso a tu familia?”</p><p>	“Myeon. Tú eres mi familia.”</p><p>x</p><p>Con muchas compras en las manos, y dos cafés helados y sin azúcar, Jongin y Junmyeon se adentran a comprar juguetes para los sobrinos del director.<br/>
Jongin sabía bien los gustos de ambos niños y no dudó en elegir un poco de todo. Pero lo que más tenía era plastilina, pues hace poco ambos habían ganado cierta obsesión con ella. Para eso Junmyeon había desaparecido casi instantáneamente y no regresó hasta unos 40 minutos más tarde.</p><p>El asistente ríe al ver la cantidad exagerada de regalos que Jongin hace empacar en la juguetería y su comprometida/enamorada, Irene, sonríe junto a él. Jongin los regresa a ver y se acerca corriendo a saludar a su amiga. </p><p>“¡Irene!” Jongin la alza en brazos. El cuerpo delicado de Irene se sacude de la risa. </p><p>“Jongin, ¿cómo estás?” Irene responde serena como siempre. Su piel pálida brillaba con el contraste de los labios rojos carmesí que siempre llevaba. </p><p>“Bien. Te ves bien Irene.” Jongin acaricia el cabello negro espeso y largo de su amiga y ella en respuesta le enseña una pequeña bolsa de compras. “¿Qué compraste?” Jongin sonríe tratando de curiosear. </p><p>Irene y Junmyeon se regresan a ver algo tímidos y tiernos. La tienda de juguetes está llenándose cada vez más y los regalos que el moreno había mandado a empacar estaban casi listos. Por lo que Irene con algo de timidez rara le entrega la bolsa pequeña a Jongin.<br/>
Jongin abre la bolsa y ve un pequeño conjunto de ropa de bebé rosada, un chupón y un anillo de plata. Jongin siente como su corazón se frena de golpe y luego sale disparado a latir a 1000kms por hora. Jongin mete su mano temblorosa a la bolsa de regalo y saca el anillo de plata que tiene una nota atada a él:<br/>
“Jongin-ah, sé que aún no me conoces, pero desde ya te quiero tanto como mis padres lo hacen. Me llamo YoungMi y naceré dentro de 8 meses y una semana. Jongin-ah, eres el hombre más bueno y amable que mis padres conocen, y por eso los tres queremos que seas mi padrino. ¿Aceptas?”</p><p>El moreno se lleva las manos, el anillo y la bolsa a la cara y se pone a llorar suave. Sus amigos lo abrazan por los lados y le susurran palabras llenas de cariño que se enredan con el llanto y la felicidad que se siente, y Jongin no logra comprender nada.<br/>
Cuando Jongin siente que se ha calmado un poco, da un paso hacia atrás y observa a sus amigos con alivio y amor. </p><p>“Claro que seré el padrino de YoungMi. Gracias por pensar en mí. Gracias por quererme y aceptarme. Los amo.” Jongin solloza aún un poco y Junmyeon le sonríe mientras Irene le da un bezo en la mejilla. </p><p>Una vez que están yendo al parqueadero, Jongin besa sus amigos en las mejillas, se despiden y mientras la pareja se aleja Jongin grita “!Felicidades!” y agita su mano con un anillo plateado en su dedo anular que significa una promesa eterna y lo más importante que por el momento cree tener. </p><p>El abismo en el que se siente está lleno de luz hoy, menos frío y menos siniestro. </p><p>x</p><p>Es jueves por la tarde-noche. Junmyeon y Sehun están ayudando a meter maletas y regalos en el carro de Jongin. Irene estaba preparando unas tazas de chocolate caliente antes de que el moreno salga a Ulsan ese mismo día. El viaje que le esperaba era de 3 horas y algo más. Habían cenado esa noche como despedida y navidad ya que no se verían hasta mitades de enero. Además el vecino de Jongin se había sumado a la comida, era un hombre algo pequeño con piel suave y labios en forma de corazón llamado Kyungsoo; el moreno se había hecho cercano a dicho hombre porque solían coincidir mucho en el ascensor y pronto los almuerzos de domingo los hacían juntos en el penthouse (Kyungsoo vivían en el piso anterior al del diseñador, con su hermana y perrita). Jongin les había dado regalos y había recibido unos cuantos de vuelta. Se habían divertido como siempre y al momento de despedirse los abrazos sobraban. </p><p>x</p><p>“Hola hijo mío. ¿Manejar fue difícil? La nieve es peligrosa pero acá no hay nieve, entonces mejor, ¿no?” Su padre lo saluda siempre formal. Jongin deja su abrigo en una percha y sonríe triste al ver que su hogar está intacto y que todo sigue casi igual después de 7 años. Su padre se ve alegre, sus ojos siempre brillando de amor y esperanza, pues era el hombre más amable del mundo. </p><p>La casa de Ulsan es sumamente amplia, café y rústica, los muebles son verdes y algo desteñidos. Las cortinas son largas y blancas, la televisión siempre encendida en el canal de cocina que la familia solía ver por entretenimiento y el librero lleno de cuadernos y libros de poesía hechos por sus padres. Hay un olor a sopa de pollo y fideo saliendo de la cocina y el lugar está caliente para ser invierno. Varios dibujos de su padre están decorando las paredes y Jongin siente que tiene 21 otra vez. </p><p>“Bien, todo estuvo bien, papá.” Jongin responde y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras ve como su padre se acerca a él y lo envuelve en sus brazos. </p><p>“Es bueno tenerte en casa, hijo mío.” Jongin siente miedo y algo de incertidumbre, pero los brazos de su padre lo consuelan como nunca nadie logró hacerlo. </p><p>“Es bueno estar contigo, papá.” Jongin responde aún en el abrazo. “¿Mis hermanas ya están acá? ¿Dónde está mamá?” Jongin pregunta separándose. </p><p>“Tus hermanas, yernos y sobrinos están jugando en el ático. Ya sabes, donde están los juguetes.” Su padre le sonríe amable. “Tu madre salió a comprar medicamento en la farmacia. Raeon parece tener un resfriado leve.” </p><p>Jongin asiente y se aleja para subir a saludar al resto. Antes de alejarse mucho escucha a su padre decir “¿Cómo están tus amigos?” y Jongin no puede evitar confundirse, pero responde a tiempo.</p><p>“Bien. Seré padrino de la hija de Irene y Myeon.” </p><p>Jongin no ve a su padre pero éste tiene en el rostro la sonrisa más sincera que había mostrado en meses. </p><p>x</p><p>“¡Tío Jongin!” gritan sus dos sobrinos. Raehee y Raeon. El moreno los levanta y les da besos, los niños ríen y sus hermanas y yernos se acercan a saludarlo. </p><p>“Te ves bien, Jongin.” Malia, su hermana mayor le dice con una sonrisa en la cara. </p><p>“Todos ustedes se ven bien.” Jongin abraza a sus familiares. </p><p>El ático está impecable y hay luces de navidad alumbrando los juegos y juguetes que están allá arriba y Jongin puede ver que sus hermanas ven el lugar con nostalgia. Varios jugos habían pasado allí. Varias alegrías compartidas y fantasías infantiles. Jongin no sabe si está listo para el resto de memorias que Ulsan piensa traerle y hacerle enfrentar. </p><p>“Deberías ir a dormir. Manejaste mucho.” Maya aconseja y Jongin asiente alejándose del lugar. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin baja sus maletas del carro y su padre las lleva al segundo piso, donde solía ser el cuarto del moreno. Mientras tanto Jongin come un poco de la sopa que encuentra lista y caliente en una olla en la estufa. </p><p>“¡MI VIDA!” Su madre grita al entrar a la cocina y verlo comiendo de la olla. </p><p>Enseguida es apachurrado por ella y Jongin ríe algo pesado, sin mucho aire en sus pulmones. </p><p>“Agradece que estoy tan emocionada de verte en casa que no pienso hablarte por comer directo de la olla, majadero.” </p><p>Jongin se separa de su madre y es besado en las manos por ella. “Te extrañaba, mamá.” Jongin responde y su madre lo vuelve a besar en los nudillos. </p><p>“Anda a dormir. Mañana necesito que me hagas favores.”</p><p>Jongin resopla y sube a su habitación con más nervios que antes. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin abre la puerta y ve su viejo escritorio pegado contra la ventana que daba a la calle. Su cama junto a este mismo está como siempre. Mira las cortinas abiertas y la luz de la calle y la luna entran, armonizando con la penumbra serena. Su clóset aún tiene una gorra de baseball celeste colgada de las manijas; su cama está hecha y su libro favorito está donde recuerda haberlo dejado antes de mudarse a Seúl. </p><p>Era interesante y doloroso sentir que todo seguía igual, que todo quedó en una pausa falsa que no hizo nada más que quebrantar corazones y llenar de rasguños a las memorias. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y Jongin pasa sus manos limpiándolo sin mucha importancia. Siente un nudo en la garganta y enciende la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio.<br/>
Se encamina a su clóset y lo abre para curiosear un poco. </p><p>Una nota cae en su nariz al instante. Jongin la descarta por unos segundos y ve que aun hay ropas viejas de él y de personas que llegó a amar como ahora ama a Sehun, Myeon e Irene. </p><p>Ve un pantalón deportivo gris y recuerda las tardes de jugar fútbol con Jongdae y los hermanos menores del mismo después de cada examen de la universidad. También, coloca sus manos sobre una chaqueta blanca para poder sentir la tela de la misma, Jongin sonríe débil al ver una mancha de café que hizo sin querer hace mucho tiempo en esa misma prenda, que pertenecía a Baekhyun y este mismo muchacho de pelo rubio le había hecho la vida imposible porque era su chaqueta favorita. Jongin regresa a ver a la ropa que colgaba de un lado de su cuarto, en una pechera azul y mira un par de guantes rojos empolvados y quietos. Jongin asume que Yixing extraña ese par de guantes porque eran sus favoritos. </p><p>Jongin cierra el clóset con algo de fuerza y con una sensación de vacío se pone su pijama de seda cara y se mete a la cama. La lámpara la deja prendida y siente que va a llorar por el olor que tiene su habitación y cobijas. Todo huele al pasado, a un lugar que no hacía más que brillar y donde Jongin sabía qué era la felicidad. Un lugar fuera del abismo, un lugar con calor.</p><p>Jongin mete sus manos debajo de la almohada y siente algo un poco duro debajo de la misma. Por lo que se levanta y al retirar su almohada vieja, descubre un suéter enorme y azul casi sin color. Jongin no lo reconoce inmediatamente, pero cuando el aroma que el suéter llega a su nariz, las lágrimas son las primeras en enseñarse. </p><p>Es un aroma dulce, casi indescriptible, pero al moreno le huele a amor, tardes de chimenea con té, frutas y más frutas. Jongin sabe bien que si se coloca ese suéter va a sentir calidez y el frío que siente en su cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo se desvanecería un poco, dandole un descanso a su corazón estropeado.<br/>
Jongin pasa sus dedos por costumbre en unas letras cocidas y feas en el borde de la manga derecha. Y como si fuese ciego, sus dedos leen “PCY”. </p><p>Jongin arroja el saco lo más lejos que puede y siente que se ahoga por el aroma dulzón del suéter, pero su corazón quiere volverlo a sostener.<br/>
El moreno acerca la nota que había descartado y la lee con dificultad por la falta de luz.</p><p>“Veámonos, Jongin-ah. Espero que el invierno no sea tan frío y que te sientas en casa.”<br/>
bbh, yixing, chen.</p><p>Jongin se va a dormir esa noche con la sensación de tener una astilla clavada en su alma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>parte 2</p><p> </p><p>[hace 15 años más o menos, Ulsan]</p><p>Jongin se levanta apresurado al colegio. Estaba emocionado porque era miércoles y los miércoles era día de extracurriculares por las tardes y eso en otras palabras eran clases de baile junto a su mejor amigo, un chico de China llamado Yixing. </p><p>Su casa entera, a pesar de ser muy grande porque solía ser un hostal, olía a calamar cocinando lentamente y té de jengibre. Su madre tarareaba una canción típica de su ciudad y padre probablemente estaba preparando un poco de arroz. Eran casi las 6:40 de la mañana en un día caluroso de primavera. </p><p>Jongin se ducha de prisa y sale con su uniforme corriendo hasta la cocina. </p><p>“Hola Jongin. Buenos días.” Su madre le saluda mientras observa cómo sigue el calamar. </p><p>“Buen día mamá, hola papá.” El moreno de 14 años sonríe y come un poco de cereal. </p><p>Su padre se acerca por detrás y le seca el cabello aun estilando del menor. “Debes cercarte más Jongin, no vale que vayas empapado a clases.” Su padre ríe con dulzura.</p><p>“¿Terminaste la tarea de ayer?” su madre pregunta severa como siempre.</p><p>Jongin se mete un bocado enorme de cereal para no tener que responder esa pregunta a su madre y sale de su casa casi que corriendo, su maleta colgándole floja de los hombros y sus zapatos mal puestos, pisándoles por la parte de detrás. </p><p>Jongin nunca olvidaría ese miércoles por el resto de su vida. </p><p>Se acuerda claramente de que cuando llegó a su colegio, Yixing lo estaba esperando como siempre junto a la puerta principal del mismo, bajo un árbol feo y de hojas siempre amarillas sin importar la época del año. Solamente que esa vez, Yixing se encontraba con otro muchacho. Uno enorme y muy delgado, uno con una sonrisa enorme y pelo algo largo; ojos amables y grandes y unos manos horrorosamente alargadas. Jongin se acerco confundido a ambos muchachos y notó que la risa y voz del alto y desconocido eran demasiado ruidosas y sus orejas, al igual que el resto de su ser, eran gigantes. </p><p>“Jongin.” Yixing lo saluda tranquilo como siempre. Jongin se acomoda sus lentes (solía llevarlos por unos años pero después optó por los de contacto). “Él es Chanyeol, un amigo mío que hice cuando viví en Singapur hace 6 años. Es coreano como tú, espero que nos llevemos bien entre los tres”</p><p>Jongin entrecierra sus ojos y escucha como el gigante se aguanta la respiración. Jongin recuerda bien el año en que su mejor amigo había vivido en dicho país por trabajo de su padre. Fue el año más mísero para el moreno porque en clase de baile nadie le hablaba y extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo. </p><p>Luego de unos segundos algo largos e incómodos, Jongin asiente y siente celos de que Yixing tenga a alguien cercano junto a él que no sea Jongin. Como sea, Jongin entiende los nervios del tal Chanyeol. Entiende que tiene miedo a quedarse solo como él en sus clase de baile y como Yixing cuando llegó a Singapur.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin fue duro con Chanyeol al inicio. Fue duro con el alto por celos, por miedo y por algo que a los 14 años no sabía bien definir.<br/>
Cada vez que salían a comer juntos en los recreos, Jongin ignoraba en su gran mayoría del tiempo a las preguntas que el alto le hacía y no se reía de las bromas que este soltaba para alivianar la tensión.<br/>
Chanyeol lo seguía más que a Yixing y todo fue por ganas de querer ganarse la aceptación y cariño del moreno. Puesto que Chanyeol siempre supo que Jongin era una persona con el corazón amable: siempre cuidaba de Yixing; le llevaba comida todos los días aunque el chino llevase su propio lunch; no dudaba en dedicar su tiempo a cualquier persona que le pidiese un consejo o ayuda en alguna materia; además daba de comer a los perritos que encontraba en su camino a casa. </p><p>Jongin notaba siempre la mirada del alto sobre su espalda. Pero no decía nada y conversaba con el resto de compañeros y con Yixing como siempre. Chanyeol a veces llevaba los snacks preferidos del moreno para que este se vea forzado a hablar unos minutos con él por las ganas que tenía de comer lo que Chanyeol le ofrecía. </p><p>También habían veces en la biblioteca en las que Chanyeol se sentaba junto a Jongin y le dejaba un yogurt de durazno (el favorito de Jongin) junto a sus libros y luego se sentaba en silencio frente a él. Y la vez en la que el alto con ojos de cachorro se sorprendió más en sus años de colegio, fue cuando Jongin llegó a la biblioteca con un yogurt de durazno para él, y con uno de vainilla para Chanyeol. </p><p>Así, poco a poco, Jongin fue dejando a Chanyeol acercarse más y más a él. Lo dejaba sentarse más cerca, le dejaba curiosear los cuadernos de dibujo que hacía junto a su padre, le dejaba comer de su mismo plato y reían juntos. No fue más que una cuestión de tiempo para que los recreos sean siempre bajo un árbol rosado, Yixing leyéndoles algún cómic de superhéroes y Yeol (como Jongin empezó a llamarlo) recostado en las piernas del moreno mientras este, inconscientemente, le acariciaba la frente y los cabellos. </p><p>Y casi sin darse cuenta, Jongin y Chanyeol pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Habían muchas pijamadas en sus casas (entre los tres y varias veces solamente entre los dos). Tenían días en los que se reunían a jugar videojuegos juntos y cada acción de gracias se turnaban para hacerlo entre sus familias y poder pasar ese día juntos. Porque si algo lo tenían demasiado claro los dos, es que estaban muy agradecidos de la existencia del otro.<br/>
La familia de Chanyeol adoraba a Jongin, lo llamaban “cariño” y Jongin se había acostumbrado a despedirse de la mamá de su amigo, con un beso en la frente. En cambio, la familia de Jongin siempre fue un poco más fría (menos el padre del moreno), pero mostraban a Chanyeol su amor a su propia manera: la madre de Jongin preparaba la comida que más le gustaba al alto cada vez que venía a visitarlos, además le arreglaba el uniforme cada mañana cuando Chanyeol pasaba por la casa de Jongin para ir al colegio juntos. Por su parte, el padre del moreno dejaba que Chanyeol pinte con ellos, y juegue con la guitarra vieja que una vez fue del abuelo del moreno.</p><p>Yixing nunca se sintió excluido del grupo de tres y más bien alentaba a que sus dos mejores amigos se junten más y más. Jongin siempre estaría agradecido por el chino y su apoyo inigualable. </p><p>Si a Jongin le preguntarían en la actualidad, si recuerda bien el día en que dejó de despreciar a Chanyeol el respondería que no lo recuerda con exactitud, sino fue algo borroso e inevitable. Fue como si Chanyeol topase la puerta de su corazón y entró sin avisar. Pero en retorno, Jongin se convirtió en la razón por la cual Chanyeol parecía siempre sonreír. </p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol nunca juzgó mal a nadie ni a nada. Era un chico de mente muy abierta y Jongin lo admiraba por eso. Solía divertirse jugando todo tipo de deportes y usaba ropa algo holgada y deportiva. Jongin siempre que podía lo hacía vestirse más presentable y Chanyeol se veía extremadamente atractivo cuando lo hacía. Además, con los años, el alto fue ganando musculatura y pronto tenía los brazos fornidos y abdominales marcados. Gracias a su personalidad agradable, su transformación corporal  y rostro amable se convirtió fácilmente en uno de los muchachos más populares del colegio y varias chicas se morían por él. Pero Chanyeol nunca dio indicio de estar interesado en la vida social ni en el amor. Sus ojos y atención estaban colocadas exclusivamente en sus dos mejores amigos. También, Chanyeol era mayor a Jongin por unos meses y eso era algo que causaba una sensación de seguridad en el moreno.<br/>
Jongin recuerda bien una tarde que estaban hablando los dos, después de haberse quedado unas horas en la biblioteca haciendo un reporte de laboratorio, como le hablaba a Yeol sobre una chica hermosa que solía ir al restaurante de sus padres cada viernes y como Jongin estaba flechado por esa chica, de pelo castaño y ojos claros.<br/>
Chanyeol lo escuchaba con cierta nostalgia y una sonrisa seca. Jongin refunfuñaba sobre cuanto le gustaba la muchacha y que creía que tenía novio. </p><p>“Es mi tipo, Yeol.” Jongin gritaba mientras caminaban bajo un sol casi rojo, por la puesta que avisaba que la noche saldría pronto. “Tiene ojos lindos y grandes, su piel se ve suave, además no usa mucho maquillaje, es algo alta y su risa es estruendosa.” </p><p>Chanyeol lo había sonreído y su paso se había alentado un poco. </p><p>“¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica, Yeol?” Jongin le había preguntado con solo unos meses de haberse empezado a llevar bien. </p><p>“No tengo una.” Chanyeol vuelve a sonreír débil. Estaba raro según Jongin, pero todo lo que en verdad Chanyeol sentía era miedo.</p><p>“Ah…” Jongin había respondido confundido pero logra ver como su amigo resopla con una media sonrisa y se revuelve el pelo. Su piel brillaba bajo el sol y sus hoyuelos estaban marcados. Jongin lo mira algo intenso.</p><p>Ambos habían dejado de caminar y las manos de Chanyeol se habían acercado al cuerpo de su amigo y se habían colocado en los hombros del mismo. </p><p>“Jonginnie. Escúchame por favor.”  más que una petición sonaba a súplica y Jongin había asentido mientras tragaba sonoramente. </p><p>Chanyeol se veía nervioso y algo preocupado. Por lo que Jongin coloca sus manos sobre las manos del alto y susurra. “Siempre te escucharé.” Hay una brisa no tan débil y ambos tiemblan; de los nervios y del frío.</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira de reojo y suspira fuerte antes de solar “Soy gay.”</p><p>Jongin lo mira con la misma expresión que pone cuando Chanyeol le cuenta sus secretos. Es un rostro lleno de ternura y comprensión, un rostro que no juzga y le convence a Chanyeol de que con él, siempre estará seguro. </p><p>“Yeol… No tienes porque estar nervioso conmigo. Está bien, todo está bien. Te quiero igual.” Jongin lo abraza y trata de ser empático con su mejor amigo. No se puede imaginar lo difícil que puede ser compartir su sexualidad en un país con tintes homofóbicos. “¿Quién lo sabe?”</p><p>Chanyeol se separa del abrazo y le sonríe aliviado y con un poco de lagrimas que salían sin permiso. “Solamente tú y mi hermana.” </p><p>Jongin había asentido, y ese día volvieron a la casa de Jongin agarrados de la mano. </p><p>x</p><p>Los siguientes años, y con la ayuda de Yixing y Jongin, Chanyeol decidió revelar su identidad sexual con libertad. En el colegio muchos le miraban mal y otros lo respetaban más. Ni Jongin ni Yixing cambiaron por un segundo su forma de querer y pensar sobre el alto.</p><p>Jongin por su lado nunca había cuestionado su sexualidad, había empezado a salir a los 17, con una chica que era vecina de Yixing y Chanyeol parecía algo amargado por la presencia de ella, pero igual apoyaba a su amigo. El nombre de la chica era Seora y tenía una personalidad algo posesiva e irritante según Chanyeol. </p><p>Ninguno se llevaba bien y para Jongin era una tortura tener que dividir su tiempo en ambos y no poder pasar todos juntos. Chanyeol se pasaba serio y distante cuando Seora estaba cerca y ella por su lado hacia comentarios fuera de lugar sobre Yeol.<br/>
Después de haber salido con ella por más de 8 meses, ella había preguntado a Jongin “Chanyeol o yo.” Y el moreno no había respondido en decir: “Yeollie.”<br/>
Esa había sido la última vez que habría Jongin, hablado con ella. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin siempre había sentido interés por la sexualidad de su amigo, siempre se le había hecho cautivadora la idea del amor siendo diverso y versátil, que las personas amen a otros por lo que son. Claro que también existe la tracción física, pero a Jongin siempre le fascinó el amor. Llegó el último año de colegio y Jongin se limitaba a observar a Chanyeol con paciencia, verlo crecer y dedicarle sus mejores sonrisas. Jongin amaba a su mejor amigo, en varias formas y en varias maneras.<br/>
Jongin se sentía veces sofocado o se sonrojaba cuando su amigo lo miraba de reojo y Chanyeol siempre andaba con una media sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaban en la escuela. Jongin sentía sus orejas ponerse rojas cuando el alto lo sujetaba de la mano mientras miraban películas de terror en el cuarto de cine en la cada de Chanyeol. Jongin no podía evitar sentir electricidad en su columna vertebral cada vez que su amigo jugaba con él a las cosquillas o le tomaba de la cara y lo miraba profundamente para luego decir algo tonto como “préstame tu nuevo juego de FIFA”. Jongin amaba a su amigo en varias maneras y no se dio cuenta de que su amor era mucho más profundo de lo que creía hasta años más tarde. </p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol recuerda con alegría la época en la que había conocido a Jongin. Nunca se había molestado cuando Jongin por celos lo trataba mal al inicio, ni que lo ignorase cuando le hablaba solamente a él. Ningún momento en el que Jongin le mostraba una expresión de fastidio terminó con hacer que Chanyeol sienta odio o desprecio por el moreno. Sabía, desde un principio, que quería ganarse su amistad y cariño. Primeramente por Yixing, y luego porque el moreno de labios rosados y rostro bello, lo había cautivado casi al instante. </p><p>Chanyeol entendía bien que Jongin tenía otra inclinación sexual y que nunca llegarían a amarse, pero el corazón del alto era terco y había decidido cerrarse y querer solamente a Jongin. Sin importar que tan duro sea verle con otra persona, ni que nunca lo vea con ojos de amor, o que si quiera le considere como alguien ‘más’. Chanyeol había aceptado eso y aunque le dolía, todos los días, el tener a Jongin cerca, dormitando en sus piernas después de haber estudiado o jugado basquet, era suficiente para mantener el gigante junto al moreno. </p><p>x</p><p>En la universidad, Chanyeol había decidido residir en las casas que la institución ofrecía y Jongin sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió. Ambos querían estar más cerca y tener menos excusas para pasar sus tardes y noches juntos. Yixing por su lado se había mudado al departamento que había empezado a alquilar con su novia que iba casi 1 año, Jessica.<br/>
Todo había empezado con algo de dificultad que ambos lograron resolver. </p><p>Se habían inscrito a sus respectivas carreras: diseño gráfico - Jongin, leyes - Chanyeol, ingeniería ambiental - Yixing. </p><p>Chanyeol había sido emparejado para compartir cuarto con un muchacho amable llamado Minho. Era gracioso, atractivo y bueno. Jongin lo había conocido con ansias y Chanyeol porque lo conocía sabía muy bien que los celos sobrarían. Al igual que con él y Yixing hace muchos años.  </p><p>Jongin conoció a Minho con mucho recelo y poca amabilidad. Chanyeol explicaba a su compañero de habitación que no se sienta incómodo porque el moreno no podía matar ni una mosca. Era algo posesivo y celoso, pero no pasaba de eso.<br/>
Poco a poco, Minho se hizo amigo de Jongin pero no cercano. Chanyeol miraba con algo de ternura y risa cómo Jongin se sentaba muy cerca suyo al frente de Minho para mostrar era más cercano al alto que el otro. Como lo llamaba cada noche para recalcar que siempre hablaban y que su amistad estaría siempre allí. </p><p>Minho no decía mucho al respecto, pero se alegraba cuando veía a su compañero de habitación sonreír como loco enamorado cada vez que Jongin lo llamaba. Y es que eso era Chanyeol, un loco enamorado. </p><p>Por su lado, el compañero de habitación de Jongin era un rubio demasiado divertido, con personalidad extrovertida y un poco desordenado al cual Jongin y Chanyeol acabaron llamando uno de sus mejores amigos. El rubio cocinaba delicioso y no había día en que los dos amigos (Chanyeol y Jongin) pidiesen a Baekhyun que les cocinase algo después de cada partido amistoso de basquet que jugaban casi en las madrugadas.</p><p>Además, nunca faltaba Jongdae, el mejor amigo de Baekhyun y un hombre muy gracioso y bueno. Siempre tenía fundas diminutas llenas de maní en sus bolsillos para darles de comer a sus amigos cada vez que se quejaban por el hambre. Su sonrisa era linda y le gustaba mucho ir de paseos en carro; por lo que se subían cada fin de semana al carro de Chanyeol e iban a termas, pueblos pequeños o picnics en diversos parques nacionales o playas los cuatro juntos. Algunas veces Yixing se unía y traía a Jessica con él. Todos se llevaban bien y había una amistad pura y tierna. </p><p>Chanyeol nunca se había sentido tan querido y aceptado. </p><p>x</p><p>El primer semestre de universidad había pasado casi que volando y todos los amigos habían pasado varias fiestas y vacaciones juntos en la casa de Chanyeol, que era enorme. Su familia había sido por varios años dueñas de muchos restaurantes en la ciudad y su madre era una chef profesional en pastelería; tenía una estrella Michelin en su restaurante de postres que era algo cerca a la universidad donde iban los amigos.<br/>
Cuando era el cumpleaños de alguno de los 5, siempre iban al restaurante de la madre del alto y comían el postre que más les gustaba. Era una vida dulce. </p><p>x</p><p>“Chanyeol-ah. Jongin-ah. ¡Dejen de jugar su tonto videojuego de zombies y vengan a comer!” Baekhyun había gritado desde la pequeña cocina que compartía con Jongin. Era casi el primer mes del segundo semestre de universidad y como siempre, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos.</p><p>Baekhyun estudiaba arquitectura y Jongdae educación pero ese día se encontraba en una cita con una muchacha llamada Yuna por lo que no había ido a visitar a sus mejores amigos. Yixing estaba de paseo por una semana en Seattle, la ciudad natal de Jessica, estaban visitando a la hermana de la misma. </p><p>Jongin suelta el control cuando su mejor amigo pone pausa al juego y lo regresa a ver con un puchero. Está recostado sobre el pecho de Chanyeol y puede oler demasiado bien su aroma natural a frutas. Jongin cree que nunca encontraría un olor tan dulce y reconfortante como el de su amigo. Chanyeol había empezado a llevar lentes en la universidad, eran grandes y algo redondos de filo dorado, su pelo iba de un color rosa pálido y su cuerpo se había ensanchado por las horas de gimnasio y baloncesto. Además sus dedos se habían hecho hábiles y delicados por tocar el piano y su mirada, Jongin juraba, brillaba más y más. Se había convertido en un muchacho demasiado atractivo, su personalidad era increíble y más que nada, era un hombre muy sencillo y afectuoso. </p><p>Chanyeol hace el ademán de levantarse para ir a comer. Su estómago gruñía del hambre y no quería hacer esperar al rubio porque tenía un temperamento algo corto cuando lo hacían esperar para comer.<br/>
Sin embargo, Jongin se queja con un lamento que sale de su garganta y mira con pereza al alto de pelo rosa a los ojos. </p><p>“Jongini. Nini. Vamos a comer, Baek nos va a gritar.” Chanyeol ríe débilmente. Sus dedos acariciando la frente del moreno. </p><p>“Tengo pereza. Quedémonos así un rato más.” Jongin se da la vuelta y abraza a su amigo por la cadera con su brazo derecho. </p><p>Chanyeol tiene el corazón acelerado y odia estos momentos tiernos entre ellos porque se imagina lo que sería dejarse enamorar completamente del moreno y que éste lo ame de vuelta. Se imagina tardes lluviosas similares a las de su presente, pero con besos añadidos y comentarios suaves como un ‘te amo’ susurrado por el alto cuando Jongin se haya dormido, o un ‘bésame’ que Jongin le pida entre comidas. Pero sabe bien que eso es algo de su imaginación y estos momentos tiernos solo le causan una sensación de ahogamiento y añoranza. </p><p>Chanyeol ríe amargo, son estos momentos, también, que le hacen pensar que Jongin podría quererle como algo más. </p><p>“Vengan ya que se va a enfriar.” Baekhyun comenta algo fastidiado y Jongin suspira sonoramente, se levanta y deja a Chanyeol en el sofá sintiéndose vacío. </p><p>x</p><p>Para inicios del segundo año, después de unas vacaciones largas de haber pasado en la casa de Jongin todos juntos por dos semanas. Habían vuelto a la universidad. Yixing había vuelto de unas vacaciones en Seattle (otras más) y Jessica había traído a su hermana de vuelta. </p><p>Krystal era una chica sofisticada para su edad (20, al igual que el resto de amigos, Jessica era 4 años mayor a ellos). Tenía un cabello negro largo y ondulado, siempre vestía elegante y tenía una figura esbelta y bella. Su voz era serena y su forma de ser era muy educada. Todos la había conocido el primer día de clase. Krystal estaba viviendo en una suite cerca de la universidad, tenía un gato llamado Snow y su carro era un convertible blanco. A todos les agradó la muchacha y pronto se convirtió en la única mujer del grupo (Jessica y Yixing pasaban más tiempo juntos y aparte). </p><p>Jongin había entrado a clases de pintura ese semestre como una clase libre. Krystal estaba en la misma, ambos se habían hecho así mucho más cercanos. Hasta un día en que estaban pintando en acrílico un cuadro abstracto. Jongin estaba mirando a su amiga y observaba la delicadeza de sus pinceladas, la gracia con la que combinaba colores y diseñaba figuras. Una sonrisa se le había dibujado en el rostro a ella y Jongin no se había percatado.</p><p>“¿Qué tanto me miras, Jongin?” </p><p>Jongin no se puso nervioso ni nada similar, solo aclaró su voz se acomodó en su silla. </p><p>“¿Quieres salir conmigo, Krys?” </p><p>La muchacha que llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado asintió dulce y le plantó un beso en la mejilla al moreno. </p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol no se había llevado la noticia de mejor manera. Su relación con Krystal tampoco fue cercana desde un inicio pero se habían hecho más distantes cuando su mejor amigo comenzó a salir con ella. </p><p>Mentiría si dijese que no le dolía, que toda su vida no hubiese dado por tener con Jongin lo que Krystal tenía. Pero su amigo se veía tan feliz, tan en paz, que nunca se quejó, nunca mostró su dolor, nunca aconsejó mal a Jongin con respecto al amor. </p><p>Krystal y Jongin tenían una armonía notoria, hacían varias cosas juntos y se complementaban en varios aspectos. </p><p>Más tarde, tras haber salido un mes con ella, una madrugada tras jugar baloncesto con el resto, Baekhyun había preguntado, sentado en la cancha sobre la pelota.</p><p>“¿Por qué Krystal de entre todas?” </p><p>Chanyeol regresa a ver hacia un lado, tratando de no escuchar sobre el tema.</p><p>“Es linda, es educada, a mi familia le agrada y preguntarle si quería estar conmigo se veía fácil.” Jongin seca su sudor con una toalla pequeña.</p><p>Jongdae se sienta junto a Baekhyun y sonríe. “Se ven lindos juntos.”</p><p>Todos asienten, Yixing sonríe ampliamente y Chanyeol lo mira lejano y con un sonrisa algo desvanecida. </p><p>“Espero que sean siempre muy felices.” Es lo que Chanyeol le susurra, con su cabello aún rosa pero mucho más desvanecido - casi blanco, fuera de la pequeña suite donde viven Baekhyun Jongin. </p><p>Jongin entra a su pieza con un sabor amargo y Chanyeol se va a la suya con el alma en el piso. </p><p>x </p><p>Los meses pasan indudablemente rápidos y bien. Los amigos hacen sus paseos los fines de semana y no regresan hasta el domingo en la noche. Las tareas las van haciendo en el camino o los jueves en la tarde ayudan a Baekhyun a terminar sus maquetas. Todos se apoyan y todos se quieren. </p><p>Uno de los paseos más memorables fue a la playa cuando se quedaron a acampar en la arena. Habían ido a una playa demasiado lejana pero hermosa con conchas rojas y arena casi rosada. Krystal había llevado varios snacks americanos y también unos muffins que había hecho para comer en el carro. Baekhyun llevaba dumplings que había hecho toda la mañana y un termo enorme con té hirviendo. Chanyeol manejaba su carro y Jongdae lo dirigía con un mapa sentado en la parte delantera junto a él. </p><p>Jongin iba en el medio, junto a su novia y a Baekhyun quien iba repartiendo los muffins de Krystal con servilletas para todos, menos para la muchacha quien dormitaba en el hombro de su novio. </p><p>Para Jongin, esos días con las personas que más amaba, no tenían precio y el sol, aun en en los días algo grises cuando se ocultaba tras las nubes, brillaba demasiado ante los ojos del moreno. </p><p>“¿Puedo un vaso de té, Baek?” Krystal dice despertándose despeinada del hombro de Jongin. </p><p>“Está dormido.” Chanyeol le responde desde el volante. Aun faltaban como 2 horas para llegar y el alto estaba medio cansado de manejar. En unos cuantos kilómetros más le pediría a alguien más que maneje por él. “De hecho, todos están dormidos. Te sobramos un muffin, estaban ricos, Krys.” Chanyeol explica y la muchacha asiente sin ser vista. </p><p>Siempre hubo algo de tensión entre ellos. Krystal siempre supo creer la razón. </p><p>“¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Jongini?” Krystal habla mientras se peina un poco con sus dedos. Su intención no era ser antipática, solo sentía curiosidad por ese interés que el alto mostraba por Jongin con cierta intensidad que nadie parecía notar.</p><p>Chanyeol la regresa a ver por el retrovisor. Sus gafas negras estaban en la punta de su nariz. La música estaba un poco baja, Chanyeol había bajado el volumen para que todos pueda dormir tranquilamente. Krystal cree que es Coldplay lo que suena bajito y melancólico. </p><p>“Uhh... Jongin no me gusta.” Chanyeol responde cambiándose de carril con cuidado. </p><p>Hay un silencio incómodo. Krystal se acerca a Chanyeol y le sonríe tranquila. “Puedes contarme o no, Chanyeol. Yo confío en Jongin y confío que lo que el hace y haga es por amor. No te juzgo ni te odio. Solo espero que tu corazón esté en paz.”</p><p>Chanyeol entendió ese día por que Jongin quería a la chica. Era buena y comprensiva. Era lo que Jongin necesitaba. </p><p>“Krys... yo ... no me gusta Jongin. Yo...” el alto se enreda buscando las palabras. Su amiga lo mira atenta y serena. Siempre educada y bella. </p><p>“Lo amas.” Los ojos de la muchacha de agrandan un poco al darse cuenta de que era mucho más profundo de lo que ella creía. </p><p>“Sí. Y quiero que sea feliz, no importa que suceda conmigo; quiero que él sea feliz.” Chanyeol suspira algo fastidiado. Tal vez su corazón estaba abrumado y su mente cansada. “Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Lo amo desde hace unos 6 años y un poco más.” </p><p>Krystal le sonríe una vez más. El silencio reina y Chanyeol sube un poco el volumen de una canción en portugués que suena desde el celular de Jongdae. A los pocos minutos Baekhyun finge despertarse; no había sido su intención pero había escuchado todo y no quería parecer entrometido por lo que fingió que seguía dormido. </p><p>“Hola...” Baekhyun saluda aún un poco cansado. Le duele su cuello por haberse dormido en una posición incómoda. </p><p>“Hola Baekkhie.” Krystal y Chanyeol dicen al unísono. Baekhyun ríe algo desganado. </p><p>“Yeol... ¿Quieres que maneje yo?” Baekhyun pregunta desperezándose. </p><p>“¿Está bien que te pida eso?” Chanyeol responde aliviado. </p><p>“Claro.”</p><p>Chanyeol se apega a la orilla de la carretera y deja el carro encendido; sale del vehículo (un mercedes enorme como él) y se sube junto a Jongin en la parte de atrás. El moreno se levanta al escuchar como ambas puertas se cierra de golpe y con los ojos entrecerrados regresa a ver a su mejor amigo lo sonríe medio dormido y se recuesta en el cuerpo del mismo. A Chanyeol se le para el corazón y Krystal le sonríe con cariño. </p><p>Los dos días que pasaron en la playa fueron lindos, un poco calurosos, húmedos y divertidos. Comieron en buenos restaurantes y nadaron por varias horas seguidas. En las noches contaban historias de cualquier tipo y Baekhyun cantaba para todos. Jongin estaba demasiado contento de tener junto a él a todos. </p><p>x</p><p>Una tarde durante exámenes finales de segundo semestre, Jongin visita a Chanyeol y lo saca de su habitación hasta el restaurante de hamburguesas más cercano a la universidad. </p><p>“Debes relajarte un poco Yeol. Has estudiado demasiado y aún tienes dos días más antes de ese examen de leyes.” </p><p>Chanyeol se sienta en una mesa junto a un ventana y Jongin lo alcanza. El cabello del alto es ahora es casi rubio-blanco. Sus ojos están cansados y unas ojeras enormes decoran su rostro de manera nada agraciada. Chanyeol deja salir un suspiro grotesco y Jongin le ofrece su mano. </p><p>Son esos momento tiernos que a Chanyeol le fastidian. Sin embargo, acepta la mano de su mejor amigo sin titubear mucho. </p><p>“Es un examen muy difícil, Nini.” </p><p>“Lo sé. Solamente estoy preocupándome por ti, gigante.” Jongin le sonríe, sus cejas se levanta juguetón y Chanyeol lo ve tan atractivo, como siempre. </p><p>Durante esa época, a Jongin se le había dado por usar camisetas algo cortas, jeans que le quedaban un poco flojos y su par favorito de converse blancos. Chanyeol siempre lo miraba con atracción y admiración. En seguida el moreno se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a la caja para pedir comida. Las caderas de Jongin siempre se habían movido rítmicas ya que el moreno era bueno para bailar. Chanyeol no puede evitar enfocar su mirada en la parte baja de la espalda de su mejor amigo. </p><p>Al cabo de un rato Jongin regresa con una bandeja, tres hamburguesas y 6 botellas de soju. Se sienta frente a su amigo y sirve soju en dos vasos de plástico. </p><p>“Comamos.” Dice algo serio.</p><p>Chanyeol lo observa callado, acepta el vaso de alcohol que le ofrece y se lo toma de un trago. No soporta más la idea de que Jongin esté con alguien más. No puede más con la idea de que Jongin  necesite a alguien más que no era él. Además mira con cautela la cantidad de alcohol presente. Chanyeol se cerciora de beberse la mayoría para que su mejor amigo no beba casi nada.</p><p>“¿Viene Krystal?” Chanyeol lo mira con ojos cansados. </p><p>“¿Krys? No. ¿Por?” Jongin da un mordisco a su hamburguesa sin tomates. “¿Quieres que la llame?”</p><p>“¡No! Uh… quiero decir… uh no, quiero estar a solas los dos. Si eso está bien, claro.” Chanyeol susurra. “Solo que hay tres hamburguesas.”</p><p>Jongin sonríe mientras mastica y estira su mano para acariciar el cabello del alto. “Siempre acabas comiendo dos hamburguesas, Yeol, no sé a qué te refieres.”</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira con amor, odia esos momentos tiernos en los que su mejor amigo le demuestra que lo conoce como nadie lo hace. </p><p>“Es verdad.” Chanyeol se siente tímido por el momento. </p><p>Jongin asiente y sirve más soju para ambos, sin embargo este es bebido por el alto. </p><p>x</p><p>Después de exámenes finales y ya para la entrada de verano, Krystal había decidido viajar con su hermana por Europa por lo que por casi dos meses, Jongin no logró ver a su novia. </p><p>Como sea, las noches calurosas y húmedas eran rellenadas por sus amigos. Casi todos los días iban a la playa y comían mariscos hasta el atardecer. Luego bebían unas pocas cervezas y jugaban voleibol o basquetbol. </p><p>Chanyeol solía quedarse sentado por varios minutos en la arena viendo como el sol rozaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo mientras este jugaba en la orilla junto a Yixing y Jongdae con un perro de un desconocido. Era un verano que se sentía eterno y los corazones fluían casi sin restricción.</p><p>“Deberías decirle.” Baekhyun se sienta junto a él y le ofrece una cerveza recién abierta.</p><p>“¿Decir qué y a quién, Baekhie?” Chanyeol acepta la botella y se retira sus gafas de sol cuando su amigo se sienta junto a él.</p><p>El sol estaba quemando algo fuerte y no había mucha gente en la playa. Se sentían varias sensaciones cada segundo que pasaba y era algo nostálgico. Chanyeol no sabía aún, cuanto extrañaría en un futuro todas esos momentos de felicidad con sus amigos. </p><p>“A Jongin.” Baekhyun dice lento y hace una pausa para regresar a ver la reacción de su amigo. Este le confirma que sabe de lo que está hablando por sus ojos nerviosos y unos labios rectos. “Que lo amas.”</p><p>Chanyeol había reído frío emitiendo un sonido feo. Baekhyun lo miraba a los ojos con algo de curiosidad. </p><p>“No creo que sea algo que te incumba, Baek. Sin ofender.” </p><p>El rubio chasquea su lengua y bebe un sorbo de cerveza. “Solo lo digo porque me preocupo por ambos.” </p><p>“Lo sé Baek, pero es algo que debo solucionar yo.”</p><p>Jongin corre detrás de Jongdae y salta a su espalda mientras Yixing y el cachorro los persiguen adentrándose un poco más al mar. </p><p>“Ajá, pero es algo que no necesariamente tienes que afrontar solo.” </p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol tenía un gusto de música particular. No le gustaba mucho la música pop, pero prefería el rock clásico y tenía como banda favorita a Queen y como cantante favorito a David Bowie, por lo que su canción preferida era Under Pressure de ambos. </p><p>Durante el verano hubieron demasiados conciertos y uno de ellos fue un tributo a Queen, por lo que había llevado a Jongin arrastrado al lugar donde sería el evento y vieron todo el espectáculo desde el centro del mar de gente. </p><p>“Hace demasiado calor.” Jongin se queja sudando. Su frente tiene sudor pegado a ella en forma de perlas y no lleva una camiseta gruesa. Sus hombros y clavículas están al aire y tiene puesto un jean negro ajustado. Chanyeol lleva en cambio, un jean azul y una camiseta amarilla. </p><p>“Yo sé, Nini. Perdón por traerte acá.” Chanyeol hace un puchero.</p><p>El lugar está lleno de varias personas, la mayoría lleva poca ropa por el calor y hay banderas de varios colores y con diferentes simbologías moviéndose con el aire. La mayoría del lugar huele a marihuana y Jongin está algo tomado. </p><p>“No me pidas perdón, tonto. Me gusta estar contigo.”</p><p>‘momento tierno que detesto’ Chanyeol había pensado. </p><p>La música sonaba y Chanyeol había sujetado a su mejor amigo de su cintura expuesta porque la gente empezaba a moverse más brusca y a bailar. Jongin parecía no tener mucho equilibrio por lo que Chanyeol lo toma más fuerte, sus dedos clavándose en la piel del moreno, y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el del alto. </p><p>Jongin tiene toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo pegada al pecho y piernas de su mejor amigo. Chanyeol ya no lo sujeta por la cintura algo tosco; más bien lo abraza con delicadeza, con miedo a que desaparezca como las huellas en la arena. </p><p>Jongin ríe y Chanyeol siente las vibraciones del otro en cada vértebra de su cuerpo. El concierto sigue y Jongin baila pegado a su mejor amigo. Chanyeol ya perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que su corazón se había detenido por su amigo. Maldice y agradece al mismo tiempo y decide no pensar mucho las cosas y solo vivir el momento.</p><p>x</p><p>“Vamos a comer comida china por favor.” Chanyeol dice molestoso recostado en la cama de su mejor amigo. Estaban en la casa de Jongin y se habían quedado allí por varios días. Chanyeol tenía su propia habitación pero casi nunca la usaba y más bien se pasaba en las madrugadas al cuarto de su mejor amigo para jugar videojuegos en la computadora y luego dormir abrazados. </p><p>Era el verano que más cercanos Jongin y Chanyeol se habían sentido. </p><p>“Son las 10 de la mañana, Yeol.” Jongin responde con la boca llena de huevo revuelto que había preparado hace unos 7 minutos. “Además, hice el desayuno. Aprovecha y come.”</p><p>Chanyeol se había metido una cucharada enorme de huevo a su boca y había sonreído a su amigo. Estaba feliz de tenerlo en cada desayuno (últimamente). </p><p>“En la noche podemos cenar comida china.” Jongin comenta algo malhumorado y rojo porque siente los ojos intensos de Chanyeol sobre él. </p><p>“Y vemos Shrek.” </p><p>“Es como la octava vez que la veríamos en estas dos semanas.” Jongin se queja alto pero es ignorado por completo. </p><p>Chanyeol lava los platos y deposita un beso en la cabeza del moreno y sube a bañarse. Jongin se queda quieto y rojo. </p><p>x</p><p>“Vamos a un bar.” Yixing propone un día en el que habían salido a jugar basquetbol por la mañana y no en la noche-madrugada. </p><p>“Depende.” Chanyeol dice y Baekhyun lo mira mal.</p><p>“No molestes.” Jongdae suelta juguetón. </p><p>Jongin solo sonríe levemente. La brisa es casi inexistente pero ayuda un poco a calmar el calor que todos sienten por el clima húmedo y el deporte. El día no tiene una sola nube por lo que el sol pega fuerte. Hay varias personas esperando a que desocupen la cancha por lo que los amigos se despiden rápido y se dirigen a sus casas.<br/>
Chanyeol sigue a Jongin a la suya. </p><p>“¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche, Yeol?” Jongin pregunta sacando varias prendas de su clóset. Chanyeol mira el desorden y se encoge de hombros. </p><p>“No lo sé.” </p><p>Jongin lo mira atento y en seguida desvía su mirada a su ropa. </p><p>“El celeste siempre te ha quedado bien.” el moreno comenta distraído. </p><p>En la noche Chanyeol viste una camisa blanca con rayas celestes y jean ajustado. Todos los amigos se encuentran en un bar acordado y toman soju, cerveza, vodka y un poco de gin. </p><p>“Te ves bien en celeste.” Jongin susurra a su mejor amigo algo torpe.</p><p>“Yo sé. Un chico guapo me lo recomendó hoy en la tarde.” Chanyeol le responde con un guiño en el ojo. Jongin se hecha a reír y abraza a su mejor amigo. </p><p>Jongdae llega y los saca a bailar. La música era desconocida para Chanyeol pero Jongin parecía conocer la letra. </p><p>“¿Qué canción es?” Chanyeol pregunta a su mejor amigo en el oído. </p><p>“Not over you. De Billy.” Jongin responde y baila siempre moviendo su cadera. Baekhyun se le une  y parecen ahora dos niños jugando. </p><p>“Infantiles.” Yixing le dice a Chanyeol pero es Jongdae quien responde: “Demasiado.”</p><p>La noche se acaba algo rápida y cada muchacho pide taxi para ir a sus casas. Jongin y Chanyeol se van en el mismo taxi. </p><p>“¿Tu casa o la mía?” Chanyeol pregunta una vez en el taxi. </p><p>“La mía.” Jongin responde. “Tengo que hacer compras mañana para la casa.”<br/>
“Okay.” Chanyeol responde y da la dirección al conductor. </p><p>Jongin sonríe porque sabe que Chanyeol siempre lo complacería, que siempre lo mimaría. Chanyeol siempre cuidaría de él. </p><p>Ambos entran a la casa del moreno con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Las hermanas de Jongin duermen en sus respectivos cuartos al igual que los padres. Jongin camina algo torpe y Chanyeol lo guía con mucho cuidado hasta la habitación del moreno. </p><p>Ambos se desnudan para poder cambiarse a sus pijamas y la luna es la única luz que los alumbra. Chanyeol mira de reojo la silueta fina, bella y tersa de su mejor amigo mientras continua con su tarea. </p><p>Jongin se mete a la cama y hace espacio para que el alto entre. Chanyeol lo observa rápido y sonríe de ternura al ver como el moreno lucha para no quedarse dormido. </p><p>“¿Has visto mi suéter?” El más alto pregunta. </p><p>“No.” Jongin responde sin energía. “Igual siempre te da calor. Métete ya a la cama, que quiero dormir y sin tu presencia se me hace difícil.”</p><p>Chanyeol se queda quieto por un momento al escuchar esas palabras y trata de calmar su corazón para que Jongin lo logre escuchar lo desenfrenado que está.</p><p>“Ven ya.” El moreno se queja y patalea un poco. </p><p>“Voy.” Chanyeol se despeina con ambas manos su cabello y luego se las pasa por sus abdominales desnudos y marcados. </p><p>Jongin lo sonríe triunfante cierra sus ojos al sentir el cuerpo de su mejor amigo junto al suyo. Luego esconde su sonrisa ensanchada en el suéter que lleva puesto como pijama y deja que el alto lo abrace por la espalda. Las fosas nasales de Jongin se llenan de olor a fruta dulce y ríe bajito. </p><p>“Heyyy…” escucha a Chanyeol decir con su voz en una octava más baja. “Ese es el saco que estaba buscando.”</p><p>Jongin ríe más alto y se mueve feliz entre su cama y los brazos de Yeol. “Muy tarde, creo que ahora me pertenece. Así nunca te extrañaré demasiado como para que me duela.”</p><p>Chanyeol besa la mejilla del moreno y susurra “Nunca dejaría que algo te duela Nini. Confía en mí.”</p><p>Y tal vez, porque Jongin confío, fue que hoy en día su corazón dolía demasiado y el abismo en el que estaba atrapado no hacía nada más que crecer.</p><p>x</p><p>El tercer semestre de universidad había empezado y Krystal había retornado junto con su hermana. Todos las habían recibido alegres. </p><p>“Vamos a comer hoy de noche.” Chanyeol había propuesto a su mejor amigo. </p><p>Ambos estaban en la biblioteca buscando unas hojas para inscribirse a un sorteo por tener libros gratis el siguiente semestre. </p><p>“Tengo cena con la familia de Krys. ¿Mañana mejor?” </p><p>“Tengo que ir a una reunión obligatoria del decano de mi carrera.”</p><p>“Ya nada.” Jongin dice distraído, buscando la hoja entre muchos anuncios en la mesa principal de la biblioteca. </p><p>Chanyeol suspira algo molesto y se aleja de su mejor amigo. </p><p>x</p><p>Cuatro días más tarde Jongin había ido a buscar a Chanyeol en su suite compartida con Minho. No lo había visto para nada y lo extrañaba mucho. Nunca pasaban tanto tiempo sin verse ni aunque sean por dos minutos antes de hacer sus responsabilidades. Jongin se sentía raro sin el alto. </p><p>“Hola.” Minho abre la puerta y deja que el moreno pase. </p><p>La suite estaba algo sucia, con unos cuantos cartones de comida para llevar apilados junto la puerta del baño. Pero después de ese pequeño detalle, no había más de lo que quejarse. </p><p>“¿Chanyeol?” </p><p>Jongin se balancea incómodo. No sabe si sentarse o si quedarse de pie. Minho lo mira con el cejo fruncido y algo de confusión.</p><p>“Uhhh… ¿No te dijo?” Minho comenta y luego se muerde el labio pensativo. “Está e una cita con un chico que lo invitó a salir. Creo que están juntos en la clase de antropología que el gigante tomó como optativa.”</p><p>Jongin abre su boca un poco, su equilibrio no es el mejor por unos segundos y se tambalea apenas; además siente alguna sensación extraña en su pecho y sus brazos están adormecidos. Minho no lo nota por suerte y de hecho luce aburrido. </p><p>El moreno se sienta en la cama de Chanyeol y el olor a fruta sale hasta sus fosas nasales. No sabe lo que siente, no identifica lo que quiere. Jongin se siente perdido en un laberinto.</p><p>“Una cita.” Susurra incrédulo. Tal vez nunca tomó en cuenta a los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza de que Chanyeol algún día mostraría interés por alguien y que la atención a la que Jongin estaba acostumbrado pronto sería compartida con alguien más. </p><p>Minho lo mira aun más aburrido. Asiente varias veces y bebe de una botella de coca cola. “Ajá. Según me contó anteayer, es un chico un año mayor, y se conocen de una clase que tienen juntos… creo que es antropología.” </p><p>“Soy tan egoísta.” Jongin susurra pero esta vez es casi inaudible. </p><p>“¿Eh? ¿Su nombre? No lo sé…” Minho responde pero el moreno no dice nada más y sale caminando a paso rápido hasta su habitación. </p><p>x</p><p>“¿Todo bien, Jongin?” Baekhyun pregunta ofreciéndole un plato de pasta alfredo con pollo que había hecho hace unos minutos. </p><p>“Uhh… Sí, Baek. ¿Por?” Jongin responde aceptando el plato agradecido y espera a que su amigo se siente frente a él en su pequeña mesa de plástico, para así poder empezar a comer. </p><p>“Te ves… perplejo.” El rubio contesta metiéndose comida a la boca.</p><p>Jongin suelta el tenedor envuelto en pasta y se acomoda en su silla, se pasa una mano por su cabello castaño y lo despeina algo errático.<br/>
Eran casi las 8 de la noche y ambos muchachos presentes tenían demasiados deberes que ponerse hacer por lo que su hora de hablar siempre era la cena. </p><p>“Chanyeol está en una cita.” Jongin suelta medio alto. </p><p>Baekhyun lo regresa a ver y deja de masticar por unos segundos. Luego traga haciendo un sonido que incomoda al moreno y dice tranquilo. “¿No sabías?” </p><p>Ahora Jongin ya no está del todo incrédulo, sino un poco molesto. ¿Acaso todos lo sabían menos él? </p><p>“No.” Jongin responde cortante, comiendo un bocado enorme. </p><p>Baekhyun sonríe disimulado y tuerce su cuello hacia la izquierda hasta que suena. “No te lo dijo… Antes estabas como perplejo y ahora ¿noto algo de ira?”</p><p>La temperatura de la suite es algo fría, Jongin se inquieta en su silla y quiere lanzar los fideos a su amigo en la cara. “¡No me lo contó!” se queja. </p><p>“Hmmm… creo que tendrá sus razones.” Baekhyun sigue comiendo en paz. “Ahora dime, porque estabas sorprendido que esté en una cita nuestro enorme Chanyeol?”</p><p>“Porque… no sé. Baek no lo sé. No estoy exactamente sorprendido pero no sé… No lo vi venir. No tan abruptamente o tan rápido.”</p><p>Jongin come bocados enormes cada vez que sus emociones están alborotadas y Baekhyun va recién por el inicio de su plato y Jongin ya mismo se lo acaba. </p><p>“Rápido?” Baekhyun ríe y da un sorbo a una taza con agua caliente que tiene frente a él. “Está en su segundo año de universidad y no ha tenido ningún novio. ¿A eso llamas rápido?” </p><p>Jongin mira sin saber qué responder al rubio y se dedica a jugar con los pocos fideos que le quedan en el plato. Se siente aún más egoísta que antes. “Nunca pensé…”</p><p>“¿No te parece que tal vez Chanyeol no te contó nada por algo? O que tal vez no tuvo novio nunca por alguien más?”</p><p>Jongin come sus pocos fideos sobrantes y luego hecha su cabeza hacia atrás. Su garganta expuesta se mueve un poco. Baekhyun solo lo ve en silencio.</p><p>“No entiendo nada.” </p><p>El rubio suspira rendido. “No está en mi lugar decirte nada. De hecho dije demasiado.”</p><p>“Baek…” Jongin suplica pero su amigo se aleja con su plato para terminar de comer en el pequeño estudio donde hace sus maquetas. </p><p>“¿Jongin qué tan seguro estás de tu orientación sexual?” Baekhyun grita y luego cierra la puerta y Jongin se queda con demasiadas preguntas gritando en su cabeza.<br/>
x</p><p>Casi una semana había pasado. Chanyeol había salido con Minseok. Un amigo de su clase de antropología que era adorable y amable. Habían salido a comer helados a unos cuantos minutos de la playa y luego habían ido al cine. Siendo completamente sincero, el alto se había divertido mucho con el muchacho mayor a él y de ojos grades. Había sido una salida tierna y entretenida. </p><p>Casi una semana había pasado que no lograba contactarse con Jongin. </p><p>Ambos parecieron entrar en un hiatus semi acordado y se les era difícil entender sus términos. Nadie se metía mucho, nadie decía nada. Jongin no fue a jugar basquetbol con los amigos y Chanyeol ya no comía con Baek y el moreno. Minseok y Chanyeol habían salido una vez más, pero por las circunstancias y las exigencias de la universidad, no pudieron verse más que eso. </p><p>Al cabo de una semana, el cumpleaños de Jongdae llegó y los amigos se reencontraron en una diminuta habitación de karaoke con aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol. </p><p>Jongin llega tímido al lugar y abraza al cumpleañero y le da un beso en el cachete. Jongdae lo sostiene cerca por algunos segundos. Chanyeol llega y lo abraza corto y le entrega una botella de ron. Jongdae grita alegre y se vuelven a abrazar. </p><p>Todos parecían notar el ambiente algo tenso entre los mejores amigos, pero trataban de aliviar el mismo tomando soju y cantando. Las bromas de Baekhyun nunca se hicieron extrañar y Jongdae reía por la compañía de sus mejores amigos. Yixing traía siempre consigo una sensación de unión y amor.<br/>
Como sea, Jongin estaba sentado junto a su otro mejor amigo, Yixing, y no se despegaba de él. Chanyeol se unía más a las actividades del cumpleaños. </p><p>Las botellas se acaban algo rápidas, al igual que las horas que pasaban aceleradas. Yixing y Baekhyun cantan una canción vieja y Jongdae los filma con su celular. Chanyeol aprovecha para sentarse junto a su mejor amigo, quien se pone nervioso a jugar con una botella entre sus manos. </p><p>“Hey.” Chanyeol dice sereno, cerca del oído del moreno.</p><p>“Hey.” Responde el mismo poniéndose rojo. </p><p>Jongin bebe un sorbo algo grande directo de la botella y Chanyeol lo mira con los labios hechos una línea. Jongin se veía algo diferente. No estaba vestido con sus camisas a cuadros o camisetas regulares planas ni llevaba un abrigo elegante como solía hacer. Más bien lleva puesto un suéter de deporte y un jean algo viejo. Sus lentes redondos están en su rostro disimulando un poco sus ojeras. Pero seguía teniendo ojos expresivos y risueños, unos labios mordidos y en puchero y una sonrisa confortante para ofrecer. Todo lo que a Chanyeol siempre le había hipnotizado.</p><p>Jongin siente la mirada tan familiar de Chanyeol en su cuerpo y se apresura a responder. “No tuve tiempo de arreglarme. Me había quedado dormido.”</p><p>“Te ves bien.” Chanyeol susurra una vez más. Esta vez nota que su mejor amigo se sonroja más y tiembla apenas. Esa era una reacción no tan nueva, pero esta vez era mucho más notoria. Tal vez era el alcohol.</p><p>“No mientas.” </p><p>“No miento, Nini.” Chanyeol ofrece una media sonrisa algo lánguida. “¿Qué hiciste esta semana?”</p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver por primera vez en toda la noche. Siente muchas cosas a la vez: está algo contrariado, un poco conmocionado, muy nostálgico y enojado. Pero en seguida se relaja al ver los ojos curiosos de Chanyeol sobre los suyos. Había extrañado tanto la cercanía, los intercambios de miradas y la voz del alto. </p><p>“Me la pasé pensando.” Jongin suelta el aire de sus pulmones. Sus amigos empiezan entre los tres una nueva canción, dándoles así algo de espacio. Jongin bebe más y Chanyeol lo imita. “Pensando en ti.”</p><p>A Chanyeol se le vuelve a frenar el corazón, como todas las otras incontables veces que Jongin decidió hacerlo sin darse cuenta. Siempre Jongin, siempre él. </p><p>Pero aunque estaba nervioso y sentía muchas cosas mezcladas por las palabras de su amigo; Chanyeol miraba con recelo como el moreno bebía ya que éste no lo hacía casi nunca. Todo porque su tío más cercano había sido víctima de un accidente automovilístico hace varios años, debido a que un CEO de una empresa grande textil había tomado mucho y manejado. El tío del moreno estuvo en un mal lugar en una mala hora y falleció tras ser atropellado. Como era de esperarse, el CEO salió impune debido a sus contactos y el dinero. Jongin no odiaba el alcohol, pero le tenía un sentimiento de desconfianza.</p><p>“¿En mí?” Chanyeol sonríe apenas. </p><p>“Sí. Te extrañé.” Jongin hace un puchero y se arregla los lentes. </p><p>“Acá estamos. Yo a ti.” Chanyeol responde pacífico. </p><p>Con el alcohol, Chanyeol solía decir todo lo que sobrio no se atrevía. Con el alcohol, Jongin acostumbraba hacer todo lo que sobrio no podía pero tal vez sí quería. </p><p>Jongin regresa a ver a su mejor amigo. Esta vez lo ve más a profundidad. Como nunca. Analiza lo suave que es su piel, lo linda que es nariz y lo adorable que es el lunar que la decora. Mira los ojos pasivos del alto y siente perderse en los mismos, luego ve los labios rosas y siente un cosquilleo en el estómago. </p><p>“También pensé en nuestra amistad. Pensé en Krys y en nuestros amigos.”</p><p>Chanyeol asiente lento. Sus ojos solo parecen concentrarse el los labios del moreno. </p><p>“Ajá.” responde para que Jongin se sienta escuchado. </p><p>“Estaba muy confundido, Yeol. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Quiero a Krystal en muchos sentidos. Me hace bien.” Jongin suelta frustrado.</p><p>En el fondo se escucha como sus amigos cantan fuerte y Baekhyun dice algo parecido a ‘más le vale a Yixing tomar más porque está muy sobrio’.</p><p>Entre tanto, Chanyeol siente dolor en todo su cuerpo, dolor intenso en su pecho y las ganas de llorar son casi insoportables. Una cosa era vivir con la idea aceptada de que la persona que amas está con alguien más. Otra muy diferente era escuchar a esa persona rechazar el amor ofrecido. </p><p>“Me di cuenta, Yeol, de que nunca tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos. Siempre te di como sentado, como algo permanente en mi vida…” Jongin quiere continuar pero Chanyeol se adelanta, cortando las palabras que el moreno tenía por decir. Lágrimas en los ojos del alto acumulándose, pero al fin podría darle un fin a todo ese dolor y esperanzas tontas.</p><p>“Me gustas, Jongin. La verdad es más que eso, te amo.” Chanyeol lloriquea un poco. </p><p>Jongin se levanta asustado y lleva de la mano a su amigo a un pequeño balcón. La brisa de la noche es fresca y no hay muchas estrellas en el cielo. El cabello de Chanyeol tiene recuerdos rosas y el de Jongin baila por el viento. Y antes de que Jongin pueda responder, Chanyeol es quien vuelve a hablar.</p><p>“Desde pequeños. Desde que te conocí. Desde siempre, Jongin, has tenido mi corazón.” Chanyeol absorbe mocos y seca sus lágrimas con su brazo. “No me importó que no te gusten los hombres, ni que salgas con otras personas, siempre te perteneció mi corazón, mi Nini.”</p><p>“Yeol…” Jongin da un paso hacia él, pero el alto da dos más hacia atrás. Sus ojos están rojos y se ve desesperanzado. </p><p>“Está bien. Lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes? Necesito tiempo. Eres difícil de olvidar. No puedo salir con ninguna persona porque lo comparo contigo… vives en mi mente.”</p><p>Chanyeol quiere salir del balcón. Quiere irse del lugar y acostarse en su cama y llorar. Quiere empezar a desintoxicarse de Jongin. Quiere empezar de nuevo.<br/>
Pero Jongin lo abraza por la espalda y lo sostiene fuerte contra él. El aroma a alcohol y frutas que siente el moreno en el abrazo, no le incomoda tanto como pensó que lo haría. </p><p>“No te vayas.” Jongin dice y su voz suena un poco más aguda de lo normal. </p><p>Chanyeol se da la vuelta y observa con dulzura a su mejor amigo. Sabe que olvidarse de él va a doler demasiado. Quisiera levantarse mañana con amnesia desde sus 14 años. </p><p>“Nunca me dejas hablar.” Jongin se queja casi riendo bajito. Por alguna razón, siguen abrazados, esta vez frente a frente. Chanyeol mirando apenas hacia abajo, con sus manos relajadas en la espalda baja del moreno, quien tiene sus manos en el pecho del alto. </p><p>Chanyeol suspira rendido. No puede decirle al otro que no. Por lo que ablanda su mirada y evita sonreír con dulzura, puesto que las sonrisas se le escapaban cada vez que veía al moreno. Estaba muy enamorado de él.</p><p>“Que las acciones hablen más que las palabras.” Jongin murmura de manera inteligible.</p><p>Chanyeol solo alcanza a solar un ‘huh’ antes de que su mejor amigo se acerque a él y selle sus labios en un beso demasiado tímido y delicado. Jongin mueve sus labios suave y Chanyeol abre su boca un poco más, moviéndola al mismo ritmo que la de Jongin.<br/>
El beso se siente eterno y fugaz, tiene un sabor a alcohol y para Chanyeol el aire no tiene oxígeno y puede jurar que no siente la gravedad sosteniéndolo a la tierra. Siempre se había imaginado lo que sería besar a su mejor amigo, y nada se comparaba con estos cortos segundos que tiene por el momento. </p><p>Jongin se separa y Chanyeol lo busca inmediatamente con sus labios. Jongin lo esquiva juguetón y la boca del alto acaba rozando la nariz y cachete del moreno. Pero este no se rinde y encuentra otra vez la boca de Jongin y el beso es uno con intensidad esta vez. Las bocas se mueven agresivas y algo desesperadas, queriendo saborear y topar todo, las lenguas se atreven a jugar entre ellas y Chanyeol acaba mordiendo el labio inferior de Jongin.<br/>
Se separan por falta de aire una vez más y juntan sus frentes mientras respiran agitados. Jongin está rojo y Chanyeol no puede abrir sus ojos ni dejar de sonreír. </p><p>x</p><p>Se quedan unos minutos más en el balcón. Chanyeol lo abraza ahora por la espalda y coloca su quijada en el hombro izquierdo de Jongin. La vista es agradable, hay varios edificios con luces, carros y personas alborotadas en las calles. </p><p>“¿Qué hay de Krystal?” Chanyeol pregunta mordiéndose la lengua. Jongin suspira.</p><p>“Hablé con ella ayer. No se lo tomó mal, pero tampoco la cosa fue exactamente bien. Decidió que lo mejor era no vernos más por un tiempo. Creo que eso incluye a los amigos.” Jongin explica algo blando. “La quiero en muchos sentidos. Siempre será importante para mí. Pero tú, Yeol, tú siempre fuiste lo más importante de mi vida y me tardé demasiado en darme cuenta.”<br/>
Chanyeol da un beso en la mejilla al moreno y no dice nada. Las palabras estarían demás, Jongin sabe bien lo feliz que el alto está. Y él también está indudablemente feliz. “Además, odiaba que duerma con tu suéter azul, ese que te robé hace tiempos. Creo que se ponía celosa.” Jongin ríe risueño y Chanyeol lo besa ahora en la nariz. </p><p>Chanyeol y Jongin estaban enamorados, el uno del otro, por casi la cantidad de años que se conocían. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se terminen buscando. Estaba escrito en el destino, que debían estar juntos. Así sea después de varios años. Así sea que las memorias más tarde duelan. Así sea por un corto tiempo. El amor no les iba a faltar. </p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos Baekhyun sale al balcón y se sitúa junto a los amigos. </p><p>“¿Todo bien?” dice el rubio. Tiene una capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente, se ve cansado y Chanyeol se imagina que estuvieron bailando coreografías de kpop en la habitación. </p><p>“Todo bien.” Jongin responde sin ser soltado por Chanyeol. </p><p>“Perfecto. Jongdae tiene que ir a un bar a juntarse con sus primos. Yo sí voy pero Yixing no; está un poco mal…” Baekhyun les cuenta casi sin aire del cansancio. “¡No fue mi culpa! Él solito decidió tomar demasiado.” Se defiende inmediatamente antes de recibir algún reproche por parte de sus mejores amigos.</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira divertido y Jongin rueda sus ojos un poco. El rubio era un caos. </p><p>“Como sea, no tienen que ir, pero Jongdae dice que no hay problema si vienen.” </p><p>Jongin regresa a ver a Chanyeol lo que puede desde el abrazo y sabe bien que los ojos del alto le dicen que no quiere ir.  Jongin podía leer en coreano, en japonés, algo de inglés y español; pero era experto en leer el lenguaje no hablado con el que el alto se comunicaba delicado con el moreno.</p><p>“Creo que lo mejor es que llevemos a Yixing a su casa. Nosotros igual deberíamos descansar.” Jongin responde con una sonrisa amable.</p><p>“¡Está bien!” Baekhyun contesta y añade. “Jessica ya viene por Yixing en unos 10 minutos. Si quieren adelántense. </p><p>x</p><p>Al día siguiente Jongin se levanta con la sensación de mil mariposas volando en su estómago. Desconecta el celular de su cargador y en seguida nota varios mensajes en el chat de los 5 amigos. Ve también varios mensajes de Baekhyun en la madrugada pidiéndole que la abra la puerta y luego unos insultos porque no lo hacía. También hay mensajes de Chanyeol deseándole buenas noches y buenos días.<br/>
En efecto, Jongin sentía mil mariposas en su estómago. </p><p>Decide abrir los mensajes del grupo de amigos y ve los vídeos de ayer, mira que también le grabaron a él cuando cantó una sola canción y en japonés. Luego ve más vídeos de sus tres amigos mucho más borrachos y luego solo fotos borrosas de Baekhyun y Jongdae en algún bar de la ciudad.<br/>
Jongin ríe entretenido y luego de guardarlos, se mete al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin nunca quiso ser de las parejas que son muy afectivas en público. El hecho de estar mostrando afecto innecesario le hacía sentirse algo parecido a la incomodidad, detestaba sentir los ojos de sus amigos y el resto de personas sobre las acciones que él y Chanyeol realizaban. No  le gustaba oír los susurros que la gente comentaba inevitablemente cuando ambos pasaban. Pero con Chanyeol era algo imposible. El alto adoraba mostrarle afecto a cada rato. Le encantaba consentir a Jongin en todo sentido y no podía sentirse tranquilo si no sentía el cuerpo del moreno cerca. La atracción que había entre los dos siempre había sido algo intensa. </p><p>Y sin poder engañar a los demás; a Jongin le encantaba la atención que el alto ofrecía solo para él.</p><p>Jongin se había levantado y a pesar de sentir de que muchas cosas habían salido mal: tal vez no estuvo muy presente en el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos, y el casi comprobado hecho de que Krystal podría odiarlo; Jongin se sentía en el cielo. </p><p>Ese mismo día habían salido a una librería porque Chanyeol quería ver un cómic específico de Deadpool que le faltaba. La librería era amplia y los corredores eran enormes pasadizos y laberintos de estantes demasiado altos llenos de libros viejos y nuevos de todos los tamaños y colores. El moreno estaba fascinado con el lugar y se la pasaba paseando, metiéndose en cada escurridizo pasillo que encontraba. Chanyeol en cambio se había quedado cerca de los cómics, y tras encontrar el que quería, se dedicó a buscar a su novio. </p><p>El lugar estaba repleto de turistas, voces difusas y una exhibición de arte abstracto que a Jongin no le había interesado en lo más mínimo. Chanyeol iba caminando algo estresado y Jongin seguía divertido perdiéndose más y más en ese lugar.</p><p>“Jongin… ¿Dónde estás?” Chanyeol llama una y otra vez. </p><p>Un grupo de chicas pasan junto al alto y sin darse cuenta lo golpean en el brazo algo bruscas y a este se le cae su cómic y acaba botando más libros cercanos. </p><p>“Mierda…” Susurra malhumorado mientras se hecha al piso y cae no tan duro en sus rodillas para poder arreglar el desorden causado. </p><p>“¿Estás bien?” Jongin como por arte de magia había acabado junto al alto y estaba ayudándolo a recoger los libros esparcidos por el suelo. </p><p>“Jongin.” Chanyeol siente alivio y felicidad al verlo. “Sí.” contesta siempre alegre. </p><p>Para Chanyeol ese había sido su primer momento íntimo como pareja. Las personas pasan a su alrededor esquivándolos para no tropezarse o golpearlos. A nadie parecía importarle en absoluto la presencia de los dos muchachos agachados en el suelo recogiendo libros desordenados. Nadie parecía percatarse de las miradas cómplices que se mandaban entre ambos, ni las pequeñas caricias en los nudillos del otro o los roces entre sus brazos hechos algo a propósito. Al cabo de unos segundos de jugar en secreto entre los dos, Chanyeol suelta los libros que tiene en sus manos ya casi arreglados, sostiene al menor por las mejillas y lo besa apasionado, tomándolo por sorpresa y volviendo a desordenar los libros por todo el suelo.</p><p>El beso fue algo corto y torpe. Sus dientes chocan un poco al inicio teniendo como efecto un sonido algo fuerte e inesperado; pero enseguida el beso toma sincronía y afecto. Chanyeol estaba feliz de que el moreno no lo había empujado hacia atrás o le había negado el beso. </p><p>Como sea, se separan rápidos y ambos con mejillas rojas y electricidad en todo el cuerpo. Jongin entiende que el resto de su vida con el mayor sería llena de besos y sentimientos de nerviosismo en todo el cuerpo. </p><p>x</p><p>Tras salir del lugar, Jongin camina cerca de Chanyeol, rozando sus manos de manera disimulada y es el alto quien termina por cansarse y toma los dedos algo fríos de su novio entre los suyos, entrelazándolos. </p><p>“¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?” Chanyeol pregunta delicado. </p><p>Esa era, de hecho, la pregunta que Jongin se pasaba preguntando por varios minutos en le cabeza. Y había desarrollado una lista algo corta pero con cosas que quería hacer (no necesariamente en ese momento, pero a cualquier rato) con el otro.</p><p>“Tengo una lista de lo que quiero hacer juntos.” Jongin responde con una sonrisa. </p><p>Chanyeol lo regresa a ver sin disminuir el ritmo de su caminar y acerca al otro más hacia su cuerpo. “Perfecto, dime todo y lo haremos con los días que vayan pasando y estés a mi lado.”</p><p>Así fue como nació la lista de deseos de Kim Jongin y Park Chanyeol:<br/>
Regresaron al departamento del moreno y se sentaron en la sala de estar. Baekhyun no se encontraba al parecer en la suite y todo estaba sereno. </p><p>“Dime lo que tienes pensado y vamos añadiendo cosas hoy y el resto de los días. Hay que hacer todo juntos, mi Nini.” Chanyeol besa la quijada de su novio mientras este asiente varias veces con un puchero en su rostro; mostrando lo decidido que estaba en crear recuerdos con el alto. </p><p>Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, con la mesa vieja frente a ellos y un cuaderno nunca usado que pertenecía a Jongin. El cuaderno era pequeño, de color amarillo, con hojas blancas y aroma a libro antiguo. Jongin toma un bolígrafo azul y escribe con su letra no tan agraciada ‘Yeollie &amp; Nini - Bucket list’. </p><p>Chanyeol lo mira con ternura y siente su corazón latir demasiado. Siente que tantos años de amar y en cierto sentido esperar al otro fueron y son totalmente fáciles de soportar si significaba que cada día iba a pasar con el moreno de su mano y con el corazón listo para ofrecer y con el pecho abierto para recibir amor. </p><p>“¿Qué ponemos primero?” Jongin dice con voz de niño pequeño. “¿Tienes algo en mente que siempre habías querido hacer?”</p><p>Chanyeol suelta una risotada bella y Jongin jura que la risa del alto irradia luz, el cuarto lleno de brillos dorados que deja su novio por la felicidad. </p><p>“Siempre he querido ver el amanecer contigo.” Chanyeol admite con ojos brillantes. “Pero es algo que hemos hecho antes con Yixing; los tres juntos.”</p><p>Jongin lo mira atento y siente otra vez electricidad en su cuerpo entero. “Pero fue hace mucho tiempo y como amigos. Ya no somos amigos.” dice titubeando apenas y escribe ‘Ver el amanecer juntos.’</p><p>Chanyeol se aclara la garganta y se mueve algo incómodo. Jongin deja el bolígrafo en la mesa y lo regresa a ver curioso. “¿Si, Yeol?”</p><p>El alto se pone a jugar con sus manos largas y su rostro está rojo. Sus orejas parecen estar hirviendo y suelta una risilla nerviosa antes de mirar a los ojos fugazmente a su novio. “Uuhmm… quiero que nuestros padres sepan de nuestra relación.”</p><p>La boca de Jongin forma una ‘o’ pequeña pero perfecta. No dice nada por lo que su novio empieza a impacientarse y en consecuencia sus labios forman una línea completamente recta. “Lo siento, perdón creo que me pasé un poco, Nini.” </p><p>Chanyeol quería continuar disculpándose pero se queda callado al observar como el more escribe en el cuaderno “hablar con nuestros padres sobre la relación.”</p><p>Luego de eso, el alto ríe moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha como negando algo, y sujeta a su novio de las manos y lo acorrala contra el sofá; poniéndose sobre él. Jongin lo mira expectante y perdiéndose en la mirada de Chanyeol. Chanyeol por su parte tiene una mueca en el rostro y no duda en inclinarse a besar a Jongin con algo de fuerza.<br/>
El choque de labios suena estruendoso y hay un poco saliva demás. La boca del alto es más agresiva que la del moreno, por lo que es éste quien va marcando el ritmo. Las manos de Jongin habían sido liberadas hace unos momentos y por instinto estaban amarradas al cabello algo seco y ya casi nada rosado del mayor. Chanyeol por su lado, tiene una de sus manos en la cadera del otro, rozando con su pulgar la piel expuesta que deja la camiseta algo alzada del moreno; mientras que su otra mano esta acunando la mejilla de Jongin con algo de ternura.<br/>
Jongin gime desprevenido y Chanyeol en respuesta le muerde los labios, aplastando sus cuerpos para así lograr acercarse más al moreno. </p><p>“Me gustas. Te quiero.” Chanyeol se separa para poder soltar esas palabras casi ahogadas y para que ambos recobren el aliento. Pero Jongin se queda y jala de nuevo al alto hacia sus labios y el beso continua con el mismo ritmo que antes. Hay más suspiros y caderas moviéndose apenas para rozarse contra la otra. </p><p>“No me sueltes.” Jongin responde cuando el aire les falta. </p><p>“Nunca.” Chanyeol responde certero, rozando su nariz suavemente contra la de su novio. Sus respiraciones siguen agitadas y mientras el juego de la nariz sigue, Jongin se dedica a pasar delicadamente su mano izquierda por la mejilla del otro.</p><p>“No me mal interpreten. Saben que amo el amor y sobre todo las películas como pretty woman; pero no vuelvan a hacer nada de eso frente a mí, o se van de mi suite.” Baekhyun dice en voz alta y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Había entrado sin hacer mucho ruido y Chanyeol en respuesta salta hacia un lado y se sienta incómodo en el sofá. </p><p>“Hyung.” Jongin responde, un poco despreocupado. “¿Qué tanto viste?” </p><p>Chanyeol tiene sus ojos agrandados y está desesperado por la tranquilidad que muestra Jongin frente a eso. Su boca está seca y no sabe qué decir. </p><p>“Creo que vi lo suficiente. Ahora, Chanyeol lávate las manos y ayúdame cortando zanahorias en cuadrados pequeños. Jongin tú igual, pero ayúdame preparando un caldo de sopa de pollo y cebolla.” Baekhyun empieza a moverse en la cocina mientras da sus indicaciones por todo lado. “Invité a los amigos a comer y bueno pueden hacer su relación pública o lo que sea.”</p><p>Jongin y Chanyeol se regresan a ver de reojo y en seguida se ponen a hacer lo que el rubio les había ordenado tras haberse lavado las manos. Chanyeol también había guardado ese cuaderno en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. </p><p>x</p><p>La tarde rápidamente se había convertido en noche y ambos muchachos no podían esperar a que la cena empiece debido a que como no habían comido nada durante el día, se morían de hambre.<br/>
La sopa que ambos habían cocinado olía bien y el pollo con arroz de coliflor que su amigo estaba terminando de cocinar tenía un aroma espectacular.<br/>
A Jongin le ruge el estómago mientras se dedica a alistar la mesa poniendo cubiertos mientras Chanyeol coloca vasos y servilletas. </p><p>“Mi estómago está haciendo sonidos feos.” Jongin se queja como un niño y Chanyeol sonríe con dulzura mientras observa a Baekhyun acercarse a Jongin con una cuchara de arroz y un poco de pollo, su ceño fruncido y el delantal celeste que usaba siempre para cocinar algo mal atado a su cintura. </p><p>“¿Está bien la sal?” Baekhyun pregunta fingiendo ser una madre estricta; pero todos sabían bien que la pregunta estaba demás y solamente quería dar de comer un poco al moreno. </p><p>Jongin baila un poco mientras recibe y mastica la comida y sonríe en repuesta con unos gemidos alegres. “Está perfecto.”</p><p>Mientras acaban de alistar todo, el timbre suena y Jongdae entra sin esperar a que le abriesen la puerta, Yixing lo sigue con una sonrisa sobria en la cara. </p><p>“¡Huele increíble!” es así como saluda Jongdae y abraza a sus amigos.</p><p>“Se pasaron con la comida hoy. Quiero comer.” Yixing siempre saludando más educado. Además le tiende al rubio una botella de vino blanco. </p><p>Era un día que se asemejaba a una cena tras la primera nevada, una velada donde solo había felicidad y complicidad. Un lugar donde todos sentían encajar y como casualidad, juraron estar siempre unidos hasta el final. </p><p>Ya todos sentados en la estrecha mesa de la suite de Baekhyun y Jongin, los amigos comienzan a comer la sopa algo callados. Al parecer todos tenían mucha hambre. </p><p>“Buena la sopa.” Baekhyun comenta y observa con orgullo a sus amigos que están sentados frente a él. </p><p>Jongin lo observa con sopa en la boca y Chanyeol le sonríe indicando todos sus dientes y agradece. “Gracias Baekkhie. Si no me bien como abogado creo que terminaré con un restaurante de sopas” </p><p>Todos los amigos ríen un poco y pueden sentir como el cariño les rodea poco a poco sutil y tenuemente. </p><p>“Les quiero un montón a todos.” Jongin suelta de repente y todos lo regresan a ver suaves.</p><p>“Nosotros a ti, mi Nini.” Chanyeol responde por instinto y se olvida que dos de sus amigos presentes no sabían de la relación que ahora ambos tenían. </p><p>“¿Mi Nini?” Jongdae ríe fuerte y Yixing deja de comer mientras observa todo con algo de confusión. “¿Desde cuándo Jongin es tuyo?” </p><p>Baekhyun sonríe algo malicioso y divertido, Chanyeol está helado al igual que su novio, Yixing parece comprender todo y Jongdae sigue riendo sin darse aun cuenta de nada.</p><p>“Jongdae…” Yixing lo golpea suave con al codo pero la risa del otro no frena. </p><p>“Hyung.” Jongin dice suave y su amigo lo regresa a ver; Jongin tiene ojos serios y su mano está sujeta a la de Chanyeol por encima de la pequeña mesa.</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Ajá.” Chanyeol concuerda algo nervioso. Baekhyun sigue comiendo relajado. </p><p>“La pregunta ahora sí va en serio. ¿Desde cuándo?” Jongdae responde serio. Chanyeol siente que no puede identificar si es que su amigo está bravo o no.</p><p>Yixing toma de la mano a Jongin por su mano libre, quien se encontraba cerca de él, y le acaricia suave. </p><p>“Ayer.” Sorprendentemente es Chanyeol quien contesta. Se notaba que era el más nervioso de todos y si le preguntasen cómo se sentía respondería sin dudarlo ‘cagado del miedo.’</p><p>“Al fin.” Yixing comenta con la sonrisa más amigable y familiar que la pareja podría encontrar. “Les amo.”</p><p>Chanyeol empieza a derramar unas cuántas lágrimas y Jongin sonríe agradecido. “Nosotros a ti.” el moreno contesta.</p><p>“Estoy feliz por ustedes.” Jongdae sonríe ampliamente. “Chanyeol deja de llorar.”</p><p>“Es que no saben lo feliz que estoy, lo suertudo que me siento por tenerlos a mi lado.”</p><p>“Nada ni nadie nos separará, Yeol. Tenemos que estar todos juntos por siempre.” Baekhyun interrumpe y todos asienten de acuerdo. </p><p>x</p><p>Contarles a sus padres sobre su relación fue algo que se dio con naturalidad en las primeras semanas de ser una pareja. </p><p>La familia de Chanyeol parecía tranquila con la noticia y no se sorprendieron en absoluto, como si fuese algo que veían venir. Además porque sabían la orientación sexual de su hijo. </p><p>Por su lado, la familia de Jongin se sorprendió un poco ya que el moreno decidió avisarles un fin de semana que se estaba quedando en su casa y Chanyeol estaba invitado a almorzar. </p><p>“Mamá. Papá. Hermanas.” Jongin dice mientras rallaba zanahorias en la cocina. Tenían la costumbre de cocinar juntos al menos un día a la semana y ese domingo había sido el designado. </p><p>“Dinos.” Su madre responde con voz estricta como siempre.</p><p>“Krys y yo ya no estamos juntos…” Jongin suelta la primera bomba.</p><p>Todos se quedan callados y nadie cocina más. Lo único que se puede escuchar son los sonidos de la estufa, la televisión encendida en la sala y los carros que pasaban por la calle. </p><p>“¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?” Maya responde preocupada y se acerca a su hermano para abrazarlo. </p><p>“Sí, estoy bien.” Jongin suspira y piensa que esto es una de las cosas más complicadas que ha tenido que hacer a lo largo de su vida.</p><p>“Cuéntanos qué pasó.” Su madre responde serena pero sin regresarlo a ver. Su padre se posiciona junto a él y coloca su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hijo; haciendo que éste se tense un corto instante y acabe relajándose.</p><p>Jongin resopla y se mueve incómodo. Su hermana mayor, Malia lo mira con cariño desde el lavaplatos. </p><p>“Me di cuenta de que no la amaba como pensaba que lo hacía y …”</p><p>“Amas a alguien más.” Su madre contesta y Jongin siente algo de miedo de decir a quién amaba de verdad. </p><p>“Sí.” tiembla.</p><p>De repente su madre se da la vuelta y se acerca a su hijo, quien lo mira con nervios evidentes en todo su cuerpo. Jongin puede ver la severidad que su madre siempre retrataba, en los ojos distantes que llevaba encima. Sin embargo, esos ojos, se iban ablandando con cada paso que ella daba. Esos ojos se volvían más y más amorosos y comprensivos. Jongin perdía los nervios. </p><p>“¿Es acaso Chanyeol a quien tú amas, mi amor?” Su madre está frente a él. Maya se había movido junto a su padre para darle espacio a su mamá. </p><p>Jongin tiene el estómago revuelto y todo a su alrededor gira, las rodillas le tiemblan; su respiración está un poco acelerada y aunque se le haga difícil, nunca baja la mirada de los ojos de su madre.</p><p>“Sí.” suelta con un intenso e inexplicable dolor en la garganta. “Lo amo tanto.” solloza y ahora entiende por qué el dolor de su garganta.</p><p>“Ey… tranquilo, hijo mío.” Su madre acuna el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos “Hablar sobre la persona a la que nuestro corazón le corresponde no es motivo para llorar. Hoy es un día feliz, gracias por contarnos Jongin.”</p><p>La familia había acabado de cocinar en unos minutos algo alargados por comentarios lindos y risas amables. Todos querían ya a Chanyeol por siempre estar junto a su Jonginie y cuidarlo y quererlo siempre; por lo que aceptarlo como parte de la familia no fue para nada complicado.</p><p>Chanyeol llega algo apresurado a la casa de los Kim. Estaba un poquito tarde por lo que había salido de su casa en bicicleta y había pedaleado demasiado fuerte para llegar no tan atrasado. Chanyeol sabía que Jongin les diría a sus padres y hermanas sobre su relación entonces estaba más nervioso aún. Cuando Chanyeol toca el timbre, se da cuenta que el pastel que su madre había hecho como forma de mostrar su aprobación y cariño por la nueva relación de ambos muchachos se había hecho una masa sin forma y de color morado. Antes de que se abra la puerta de la residencia de su novio, Chanyeol se golpea su frente con su palma y piensa en la cara que su madre le pondría por arruinar uno de sus postres. </p><p>Por suerte es Jongin quien lo recibe. </p><p>“Hola.” Chanyeol suspira y se acerca para darle un beso rápido en los labios a Jongin. Y aunque sea un acto que todas las parejas hacen como si nada, a Chanyeol siempre le causaría corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. </p><p>“Hola.” Jongin responde tras el beso casto. Su entrecejo está fruncido y sus labios forman un puchero. “¿Por qué estás tan sudado?” Jongin se pone a limpiar el sudor de la frente y rostro de su novio con la manga de su suéter. </p><p>“Salía tarde como para caminar y temprano como para ir en carro.” Chanyeol luego señala con un movimiento de su cabeza a la bicicleta que usaba para visitar al moreno en sus días de colegio. </p><p>Jongin solo siente ternura y ríe un poco. Chanyeol era todo un niño a veces y Jongin lo amaba como a nadie y como nunca. “Entremos, Yeol.”</p><p>Ambos caminan algo inquietos e incómodos como si no fuese su milésima vez caminando por la casa del moreno. Tal vez era porque está vez entraba como el novio de Jongin y no como el mejor amigo. </p><p>“Buenas tardes…” Chanyeol saluda intimidado (por primera vez frente a la familia de Jongin). </p><p>Todos menos Malia y Jongin están sentados ya en la mesa. Malia está colocando los cubiertos y Jongin observa con nervios las manos temblorosas de su novio. </p><p>“Hola Chanyeol. ¿Cómo estás corazón?” La madre de Jongin saluda levantándose de la mesa y abrazando al alto como siempre. “¿Nos trajiste algo? Gracias.” Enseguida el postre hecho masa en una tarima de vidrio es retirado de las manos de Chanyeol y este se queda rojo e inmóvil junto a la mesa. </p><p>“Siéntate, Chan.” El padre de Jongin dice sereno y Chanyeol se sienta al mismo tiempo que Jongin. “Gracias por acompañarnos hoy. Gracias por siempre cuidar de nuestro pequeño Jongin.”</p><p>El almuerzo empieza lento y es algo formal, cosa que odian todos los presentes por lo que comienzan a hablar como siempre lo habían hecho con Chanyeol y con Jongin. Porque al final del día no eran nada más que los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido, pero con sentimientos más profundos de amor. Eran sus dos muchachos favoritos de siempre, a quienes siempre amarían y apoyarían. Chanyeol ya era parte de la familia desde hace tiempos, pero nadie se había dado cuenta. </p><p>Esa noche, recostados en el piso alfombrado de la habitación de Jongin, habían tachado de la lista “Hablar con nuestros padres sobre la relación.”</p><p>x</p><p>La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue torpe porque Jongin estaba demasiado nervioso. Chanyeol había tenido unas pocas relaciones frugales que Jongin recién se había enterado; no le había molestado la idea de Chanyeol teniendo relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, pero le molestó que su mejor amigo no le haya contado.</p><p>“Sabes que nunca te juzgaría.” Jongin resopla malhumorado recostado en la cama de la casa de Chanyeol. Eran casi tres meses de haber empezado a salir y Chanyeol siente que la conversación sería su primera pelea seria.</p><p>El alto quien lleva el pelo completamente rubio, casi blanco, lo mira perplejo y se fija en como su novio cruza los brazos algo fastidiado. </p><p>“Lo siento… Tuve que contarte antes… sí confiaba y confío en ti pero…” Chanyeol se pasea por toda su habitación dando suspiros profundos de un lado para el otro.</p><p>“Pero ¿qué?” Jongin pregunta sentándose de golpe en la cama; tiene un puchero y sus brazos siguen cruzados. </p><p>Chanyeol resopla y mira tímido a Jongin. “Es complicado.”</p><p>“¿Es complicado?” Jongin agranda sus ojos y se lleva una de sus manos a su cabello halándolo algo agresivo. “¿Qué puede ser complicado si es que dices que confiabas en mí?”</p><p>Chanyeol traga saliva seca y le arde la garganta. Está cansado porque habían salido a pasear por la ciudad en bicicleta y habían llegado hace poco a su casa ya que era un fin de semana que los padres del alto habían salido de viaje a Gangnam y no había nadie allí.</p><p>“Nini… yo solamente quería enfocarme en ti y nuestra amistad y pensaba que tal vez si te contaba de eso… perdería toda oportunidad contigo; por más tonta e insignificante que fuera mi esperanza, siempre me aferré a ella.” Chanyeol confiesa y mira a su novio de reojo. Parece estar confundido y eso era mejor que enojado. Chanyeol suspira una vez más, Jongin lo imita. </p><p>“Yeol… yo no…”</p><p>“No sabías que te amaba, ¿no?” Chanyeol ríe delicado y se acerca a Jongin quien se había levantado de la cama. Sus dedos se entrelazan con comodidad y con gracia por tantos años de práctica. </p><p>“Ajá.” Jongin responde rojo y con un hilo de voz. “Lo siento tanto…”</p><p>Chanyeol gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y su sonrisa se ensancha. “No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Está bien, estás conmigo hoy. Te tengo y …”</p><p>El alto no puede terminar su frase porque Jongin lo interrumpe y dice aún en voz baja. “¿Me amas de verdad? ¿Todo este tiempo ha sido amor?”</p><p>Chanyeol mira con sorpresa a su novio por unos cortos segundos y luego su mirada se ablanda para estar llena de amor y ternura. “Siempre.”</p><p>Jongin besa al más alto, soltando delicadamente sus dedos de los del otro; y enredando estos mismos en el cabello de Chanyeol. Los labios de Jongin son quienes guían a los labios ciegos del otro. Jongin siempre sabía a té verde y Chanyeol tomaba té verde con más regularidad desde que probó los labios del moreno. </p><p>“¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpa?” Jongin se separa y sus ojos están algo entrecerrados aun. Chanyeol lo mira embobado y se relame su boca. </p><p>“Que te amo.”</p><p>Jongin abre sus ojos pero no hay miedo ni rechazo en los mismos. Más bien, son los mismos ojos llenos de cariño y confianza a los que Chanyeol buscaba como marinero perdido en busca de un faro, noche tras noche y con desesperación. </p><p>“Yo a ti.” Jongin reanuda el beso y ambos caminan, sin separar sus labios, hasta la cama vieja y alta del mayor. </p><p>Tal vez sí era demasiado temprano para decirse que se amaban, pero ninguno de ellos se asustó por las declaraciones. Tal vez se amaban tanto ya desde hace mucho tiempo, que decírselo al otro no era complicado. Era más bien algo natural como la risa que viene tras la ingesta de alcohol, o la lluvia que cae tras un sol de aguas. Era inevitable y sincero.</p><p>Chanyeol cae sobre Jongin y sus narices se rozan levemente. Chanyeol pasa la punta de su nariz por el rostro de su novio y este ríe por las cosquillas suaves que siente. </p><p>“Hagamos el amor, Yeol.” Jongin le dice con vergüenza y el más alto solo lo besa de vuelta en forma de afirmación. </p><p>“Avísame si algo te hace sentir incómodo. ¿Bueno?” Chanyeol susurra mientras se retira de encima de Jongin y cierra las persianas de su habitación para conseguir un poco de privacidad y disminuir el sol de las 6 de la tarde. </p><p>“Bueno.” El moreno contesta tímido y más rojo aún. </p><p>Chanyeol se acuclilla frente al menor y este se sienta y lo sonríe dulce. Chanyeol lo besa con cuidado en sus rodillas y Jongin tiembla por la anticipación. </p><p>“Ven.” Jongin le dice receloso y Chanyeol se acerca a sus labios aún acuclillado. El beso es suave y lento como una canción de amor. </p><p>Pronto el beso aumenta en profundidad y velocidad. Jongin siente la saliva de su novio en su lengua y lo compara con un sabor dulce y familiar. Empalagoso como el algodón de azúcar y escurridizo como el mismo. Jongin siente adrenalina y se percata que la música que Chanyeol había puesto cuando habían llegado a la habitación seguía sonando aleatoriamente canción tras canción. </p><p>Hay una canción sondando en inglés que luego Chanyeol le diría que si no recuerda mal era una llamada K cantada por cigarettes after sex. </p><p>El olor frutal característico de Chanyeol estaba presente por toda la habitación, y este se había intensificado cuando el mayor se había retirado la camiseta. Jongin por instinto y costumbre se había echado hacia el cuerpo de Chanyeol y lo había abrazado con fuerza sintiendo los músculos del mayor abrazarlo con seguridad. Jongin aspira el aroma de Chanyeol y jura sentirse infinito. </p><p>Chanyeol lo aleja del abrazo y lo mira expectante y algo preocupado. Quiere buscar en la mirada de Jongin algún indicio de arrepentimiento. Pero solo encuentra los ojos de miel del otro llenos de cariño. Chanyeol no quiere que el tiempo siga. </p><p>“No pares, Yeollie.” Jongin dice y Chanyeol se levanta y su novio lo imita. La canción sigue sonando y bailan un poco mientras la camisa de cuadros de Jongin es retirada con paciencia. Jongin ríe y Chanyeol se dedica a besar el torso del otro. </p><p>“¿Cómo eres de verdad?” Chanyeol susurra en el cuello del moreno y este se sonroja en consecuencia. </p><p>Luego, cuando el sol está poniéndose y la habitación es dorada y la canción cambia a otra que Jongin sí consigue reconocer (circles de post malone). Chanyeol y Jongin se recuestan en la cama mientras varios besos son intercambiados, las manos de Jongin acarician la espalda de Chanyeol quien nuevamente está encima de él; enseguida sus manos se colocan en la pantaloneta deportiva del otro y la baja con todo y ropa interior. Chanyeol gime por el roce de la ropa con su su pene semi erecto y comienza a besar las clavículas del moreno. Jongin nervioso no sabe mucho como continuar y deja que su novio haga lo demás. </p><p>Chanyeol toma la mano de Jongin y la coloca en su propio pene y deja que Jongin lo masturbe al ritmo que él desee. Jongin toma el pene semi erecto de Chanyeol y aunque al comienzo es algo delicado, los movimientos de sus manos son algo más rápidos y siente el aliento de Chanyeol en su cuello y escucha leves gemidos. </p><p>Jongin está rojo porque no sabe si lo está haciendo bien o si Chanyeol está fingiendo, además no sabe que hacer. Además evita un poco el contacto visual con su novio. Chanyeol lo busca con la mirada y con una de sus manos le sostiene algo brusco del rostro para que Jongin deje de evitarlo.<br/>
Chanyeol nota que la mano de Jongin cambia su agarre y fuerza un poco seguido y ríe en el cuello del moreno. Jongin se petrifica del susto. </p><p>“Lo siento.” dice con un hilo de voz. </p><p>Chanyeol levanta su rostro de entre la almohada y el cuello de su novio y ve lo rojo que está. Chanyeol le da un beso y luego le responde. “Está bien. Lo haces bien.” Chanyeol le asegura, aunque no sea de todo verdad. </p><p>Jongin asiente y con sus manos atrae el rostro del más alto hacia el suyo y los besos empiezan de nuevo. Chanyeol quiere que Jongin pierda el miedo. No es como si vieran sus cuerpos por primera vez, porque cuando iban de pequeños a nadar en río con Yixing, se cambiaban juntos en el carro de los padres de alguno, o en los vestidores del colegio para entrar a la piscina. Pero él entiende que esta vez es diferente. Es algo con lo que Chanyeol había venido pensando y soñando por varios años y ahora que está sucediendo es demasiado tierno y no tan lujurioso como se lo había imaginado antes. </p><p>“¿Quieres dejarlo allí?” Chanyeol pregunta cuando se separan para poder respirar un poco. </p><p>Jongin tiene los labios un poco hinchados y su cabello algo desordenado. Chanyeol lo mira detenidamente y sabe que ese muchacho tenía su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. </p><p>“No.” Jongin responde decidido. “¿Tienes lubricante?”</p><p>Chanyeol sonríe y trae una botella de lubricante de su cuarto de baño. Jongin mira nervioso como su novio se sienta frente a él y con delicadeza le abre las piernas lo más que pueda y hecha lubricante en su dedo medio e índice. </p><p>Jongin parece estar petrificado con la idea de tener algo dentro de él y antes de que Chanyeol haga algo, para disipar los nervios, Chanyeol besa fuerte al moreno. Y mientras el beso continua, uno de sus dedos se acerca a la entrada de Jongin; quien salta un poco y besa con más fuerza al otro.</p><p>El dedo de Chanyeol entra con un poco de dificultad y Jongin gime del dolor. Chanyeol rompe el beso y acaricia la frente sudorosa de su novio. </p><p>“Relájate sino va a doler más.”</p><p>Jongin asiente y respira entrecortado. Chanyeol hace masajes con su otra mano en la pierna del moreno y Jongin no sabe cómo pero consigue relajarse y acostumbrarse un poco a la sensación del dedo del alto dentro de él. </p><p>“Puedes meter el otro.” Jongin traga sonoramente.</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira con precaución y no encuentra rastro de dolor en el rostro del otro por lo que retira a medias el un dedo y aumenta otro. Jongin mueve su pecho hacia arriba y respira profundo; también cierra sus ojos y trata de relajarse. La sensación no es tan dolorosa por lo que abre sus ojos y sonríe. En seguida Chanyeol mueve sus dedos en forma de tijera y Jongin gime una vez más por dolor. </p><p>“Shh..” Chanyeol le dice dulce. “Ya va a pasar, mi amor.” </p><p>Jongin no se queja más y trata de relajarse. Además confía 100% en Chanyeol y sabe que éste nunca lo lastimaría. Los movimientos de tijera son más y más amplios y un poco más rudos. Jongin bota aire pesado de vez en cuando y Chanyeol le ofrece su mano libre la cual Jongin aprieta algo duro. </p><p>“Ojalá con esto baste…” Chanyeol murmura al cabo de unos minutos más para él que para sí. Había empezado a notar que Jongin empezaba a relajarse mucho más y también disfrutaba de los dedos que tenía dentro suyo. Jongin se mordía el labio cada vez que Chanyeol presionaba hacia adentro todo lo que podía con sus dedos y sus caderas se movían para inconscientemente pedir más.</p><p>Jongin suelta un gemido de placer y luego uno en forma de queja cuando siente como su novio retira sus dedos de repente. </p><p>“Ya voy… no seas impaciente.” Chanyeol ríe fuerte y Jongin recuerda lo que están haciendo por lo que se pone tímido y sin querer, al tratar de acomodarse, patea a su novio con uno de sus pies en el brazo, haciendo que este riegue la botella de lubricante en su suelo.</p><p>“¡Oh mi dios!” Jongin grita asustado. “Lo siento tanto, Yeol.” </p><p>Chanyeol ríe más y recoge la botella, salvando más de la mitad del líquido.</p><p>“No te pongas nervioso… Nini…” Chanyeol contesta y tras lubricar su miembro recuesta a su novio y empuja la punta hacia Jongin quien nota una punzada de dolor pero no se queja hasta que Chanyeol está completamente dentro. </p><p>“Dios…” Jongin suelta un suspiro y hace una mueca.</p><p>“¿Qué pasó?” Chanyeol agranda sus ojos con preocupación. “¿Te lastimé?”</p><p>Jongin niega con su rostro rojo y dice sin pensar mucho. “Es enorme.”</p><p>Chanyeol se ríe otra vez y tratando de no moverse mucho besa al moreno lenta pero profundamente y Jongin ahora gime de felicidad. </p><p>“¿Puedo moverme?”</p><p>Jongin frunce su ceño y tras unos minutos de silencio asiente y Chanyeol empieza a moverse saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar. A Jongin le duele un montón y cierra sus ojos. Chanyeol besa todo el rostro del moreno.<br/>
Al cabo de unos cortos momentos Jongin le dice que puede moverse más y su novio obedece. En seguida ambos empiezan a gemir y Jongin agarra fuerte del cabello al más alto. Los movimientos de cadera son más agresivos y el moreno quiere llorar del placer. </p><p>“Chanyeol…” Jongin gime y su novio gruñe en respuesta. Además, le muerde cerca del pezón derecho. </p><p>El moreno no sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido y solamente logra gimotear con fuerza. Chanyeol se sorprende de lo vocal que su novio es. Los movimientos de cadera de Chanyeol son ahora circulares y Jongin gime más y más. A Chanyeol le fascinaba los sonidos obsenos que sus cuerpos hacían al chocarse y los gemidos del menor de ambos.<br/>
Las embestidas son rudas y Chanyeol sigue hasta correrse dentro de su novio sin previo aviso más que un gemido gutural fuerte que sale de su garganta. Jongin se viene casi al mismo tiempo y mancha en consecuencia su propio abdomen y el del otro.</p><p>Chanyeol se queda recostado encamine su novio mientras trata de recuperar su respiración. Jongin juega con el cabello sudado del mismo. </p><p>“Te amo.” Balbucea Chanyeol al mismo tiempo que Jongin le dice lo mismo pero más claro.</p><p>Ambos ríen cansados y Chanyeol sale del cuerpo de su novio. “¿Qué tal?” Se recuesta a un lado.</p><p>“Uhmm…” Jongin se sonroja. “Creo que sabes que me gustó mucho, Yeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol sonríe satisfecho y pasa su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Jongin. </p><p>“Tengo sueño.” Jongin se da la vuelta para acabar frente al alto.</p><p>“Yo igual.” Chanyeol le besa la nariz y luego en los labios. Cuando se separa del beso, se da cuenta de que su novio está quedándose dormido, por lo que lo imita tras cubrir a ambos con una manta y caen dormidos en una de las mejores siestas de sus vidas.</p><p> </p><p>x</p><p>Mediante los meses pasaban la relación no hacía más que mejorar. A Chanyeol no le molestaba la falta de conocimiento de Jongin con respecto al sexo entre dos hombres, más bien le gustaba ser la persona que lo guíe y lo cuide en todo el proceso. La inocencia del moreno hacía que en consecuencia, Chanyeol se sienta más protector de él.<br/>
Como sea, al alto le hacía feliz el ritmo con lo que las cosas se iban dando. Estaba tranquilo y a gusto con cada aspecto de Jongin. Y nunca quiso presionarle ni forzar al moreno a que aprenda las cosas más rápido o que mejore o pierda su miedo y timidez.<br/>
No obstante, era el moreno quien se sentía algo inquieto y preocupado por su falta de experiencia por lo que por casi un año y medio de relación después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, el sexo era algo que no faltaba unas tres veces por semana. </p><p>Jongin estaba demasiado dispuesto a aprender y explorar con el alto. Quería que su novio sienta una  emoción inigualable cada vez que se tocaban. Quería ser casi perfecto para el mayor. Además, Jongin no podría negar que cada vez que hacían el amor, él también descubría muchas cosas que le gustaban. El sexo entre dos hombres era algo que Jongin nunca pensó que le encantaría hasta que lo tuvo con Chanyeol.</p><p>De la misma forma, Chanyeol se iba sorprendiendo más y más con el paso del tiempo. Definitivamente iba conociendo aspectos del moreno que desconocía totalmente y descubrirlos tenía el mismo efecto que una dosis alta de adrenalina tras haber manejado un carro en alguna carrera automovilística y clandestina. Jongin también descubría aspectos suyos y de Chanyeol y aunque este sintiera vergüenza, el alto le aseguraba mediante besos y miradas que nunca nada estaría mal. Que Jongin podría pedir o hacer lo que sea y Chanyeol nunca se negaría, nunca lo juzgaría y siempre aprenderían juntos o le enseñaría lo que sabía. </p><p>Jongin aprendió que a Chanyeol le gustaba sostenerlo de las muñecas aprisionadas sobre su cabeza siempre con alguna de sus manos. También se dio cuenta que le gustaba morderlo en el cuello algo rudo pero casi nunca lo hacía por miedo a lastimarlo o dejarle marcas que al moreno le podrían incomodar. Jongin se había percatado de eso con algo de tiempo y al cabo de unas cortas semanas no dudó en proponerle mientras estaban recostados en la cama del cuarto de universidad de Chanyeol.</p><p>“Yeol… sé que te gusta sujetarme de las muñecas mientras…”</p><p>Pero Jongin es interrumpido por un “YAH” demasiado alto de su novio quien esta rojo en todo el rostro y se notan nervios en su cuerpo tenso.<br/>
Jongin lo regresa a ver y le acaricia el rostro con la parte de afuera de su mano, pero Chanyeol no le presta atención y le señala a Minho, su compañero de habitación que está en su propia cama a unos metros de ellos.</p><p>La habitación de Chanyeol era diferente a la de Jongin y Baekhyun porque la de los últimos era una suite con cocina y cuartos separados mientras que la de Chanyeol y Minho era una habitación grande y un baño. Nada más. Por lo que la intimidad era un privilegio que no podían tener a cada rato.</p><p>Jongin se encoge de hombros y ríe apenas. “Está dormido.”</p><p>Chanyeol agranda sus ojos y luego los cierra bruscos. “¿Qué pasa si no lo está?” Susurra con miedo.</p><p>“Qué importa.” Jongin lo besa en la comisura de sus labios y luego se acerca más al mayor hasta estar sobre él. Chanyeol no entendía mucho por qué a Jongin no le molestaba la presencia de alguien más para darle besos. Tal vez era que había perdido la incomodidad que sentía al inicio de su relación. A Chanyeol ese pensamiento lo hizo feliz. </p><p>Sentado sobre el abdomen de su novio, Jongin retoma la conversación. “Cuando nos acostamos sé que te gusta sujetarme de las muñecas y sé que es por control y para ver mi rostro, ¿cierto?” Jongin le susurra cerca de su rostro; se había inclinado para estar más cerca de su novio. </p><p>Chanyeol traga seco y asiente tímido por primera vez ante el menor cuando se trata sobre sexo. </p><p>“También sé que te gusta morderme pero por alguna boba razón no lo haces muy seguido…” Jongin se aleja de Chanyeol y pone una mirada pensativa y algo irritada. “Pero a mí me gusta cuando me muerdes, porque sé que a ti te gusta.” su voz sigue siendo un susurro, pero tiene un toque de ingenuidad pura.</p><p>Chanyeol se mueve apenas bajo el cuerpo sentado de Jongin. </p><p>“Yeol. Te tengo una propuesta.” El moreno levanta solamente su ceja izquierda.</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira perdido y nervioso y tras unos segundos de silencio dice con voz ronca. “Dímela.”</p><p>Jongin salta complacido y sonríe ampliamente. </p><p>“¿Por qué no me atas las muñecas uno de estos días?” Jongin responde y su voz es más alta pero no lo suficiente como para levantar a Minho. “Además puedes morder cuanto quieras, ya te dije que me gustaba. No te restrinjas conmigo, Yeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol siente sangre correr rápida por todo su cuerpo y su respiración está algo entrecortada. </p><p>“¿Quieres eso, Yeol?” Jongin se relame su labio inferior con un poco de malicia. Chanyeol lo mira intenso y siente urgencia por morder el labio de su novio. “Respóndeme Yeollie.”</p><p>Chanyeol se sienta con un poco de dificultad y Jongin, quien sigue sobre él, junta sus manos tras el cuello del más alto.</p><p>“Sí.” Chanyeol junta sus labios y es un beso brusco y demandante pero con recelo y algo de cautela porque ninguno quiere despertar a Minho. </p><p>Cuando el aire les falta, Jongin sale fuera de la cama y se sienta en el escritorio de su novio donde guardaban su bucket list y escribe en la misma “atar por las manos a jongin.”</p><p>Esa noche, en el cuarto de Jongin, unas cuerdas negras de látex estuvieron presentes y al día siguiente el moreno llevaba varias marcas moradas por todo el pecho y cuello.</p><p>x</p><p>Por su lado, lo que más le había sorprendido a Chanyeol sobre Jongin, lo descubrió casi al cumplirse el primer año de estar juntos. Para ese entonces el más alto llevaba el cabello apenas ondulado y de color negro y los paseos entre los amigos estaban en su mejor época porque casi nunca faltaban. </p><p>Ese día, un viernes demasiado caluroso, habían planeado un paseo a una hacienda cerca de un parque nacional que tenían los tíos de Yixing y le habían prestado para que vaya a pasar dos días allí con sus amigos. Ese sábado Chanyeol y Jongin habían decidido ir por su cuenta en el carro de Chanyeol mientras que los demás iban en el carro de Jongdae (quien había empezado a salir con chica linda llamada Wendy). </p><p>“Estamos tan tarde, Nini levántate por favor.”</p><p>Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y habían acordado salir todos al mismo tiempo a las 6:30 am. El viaje en carro era algo largo y duraba aproximadamente cuatro horas, y era esa la razón por la cual habían decidido salir tan temprano. Sin embargo, ambos muchachos habían quedado dormidos y Chanyeol se había despertado gracias a las insistentes llamadas de Baekhyun, Yixing y Wendy. </p><p>El moreno permanecía dormido y no daba señal alguna de querer levantarse pronto por lo que Chanyeol lo deja descansar un rato más mientras él se baña rápido, cepilla sus dientes y prepara el desayuno (estaban en la casa del alto).</p><p>La única explicación que Chanyeol encuentra para ver a Jongin despierto y duchado cuando acaba de servir el desayuno fue que el moreno se levantó únicamente por el olor a huevos revueltos y tocino.</p><p>“Buenos días.” Chanyeol dice con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios cuando ve a Jongin caminar con el cabello café empapado y cambiado a una camiseta negra y unos jeans claros. Por alguna razón, aun tiene ojos adormecidos y camina lento. </p><p>“Hola.” Jongin se sienta frente a unos huevos ya servidos y se pone a comer. Chanyeol lo besa en el cabello y se sienta a comer junto a él. “Estamos demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?” Jongin mastica huevo con queso. </p><p>Chanyeol asiente y mastica su huevo con sriracha. Jongin entrecierra sus ojos y observa como su novio come su desayuno con demasiada salsa picante. Él, por su lado, nunca tuvo un gusto muy afinado por lo picante y prefería las cosas con solo un poco de pimienta y especias suaves. Chanyeol siempre exageraba con las salsas picantes. </p><p>“Come rápido Nini que nos toca manejar rápido.” Chanyeol se mete un bocado gigantesco y final a su boca, lo traga sin dificultad y luego se bebe el vaso de jugo de naranja en dos bocados y medio. </p><p>Jongin ríe para sus adentros y come lo más rápido que puede. Luego de eso se cepilla los dientes y Chanyeol lo hace igualmente una vez más. </p><p>Luego, casi a las 8:40am, salen de la casa del alto con sus maletas en las manos y tras despedirse delicados de los padres de Chanyeol quienes aun dormían y de Yoora, la hermana mayor del mismo, quien estaba de visita en la ciudad. </p><p>El recorrido había sido entretenido las primeras dos horas y media. Había ido charlando un rato por teléfono con sus amigos quienes ya habían llegado a la hacienda y estaban desayunando bien  en la casa principal del lugar. También habían ido cantando varias canciones en inglés y en su idioma natal. Luego de eso Jongin se había quedado dormido por unos largos minutos y solo se había levantado tras notar que el carro estaba apagado y no había presencia de su novio.<br/>
Jongin regresa a ver a todos lados tratando salir de la confusión que el sueño le causaba en el cuerpo, y logra identificar que estaban en una gasolinera en la carretera y que Chanyeol estaba saliendo de la tiendita con varios snacks y bebidas para ambos. </p><p>Jongin se muerde el labio y mira a su novio caminar hacia el carro. Lleva puesto una camiseta roja sin manga alguna y unos jeans apretados. Sus brazos fuertes se notan firmes aun cuando no hace fuerza y los tatuajes que se había hecho hace unos meses lo decoran atractivamente. Jongin se siente demasiado acalorado con solo ver a su novio caminar.</p><p>Chanyeol se sube al asiento del conductor y con una sonrisa le entrega las compras a Jongin. </p><p>“Te amo.” Jongin balbucea y Chanyeol suelta una risotada alegre mientras enciende el vehículo ya lleno de gasolina.</p><p>Lo que Chanyeol descubrió ese viernes fue casi a 40 minutos de llegar a la hacienda de Yixing y todo gracias a que su novio le iba tocando la pierna por varios minutos y de una manera algo sugestiva. Chanyeol había tratado de ignorar los toques del moreno pero al cabo de un rato decidió rendirse y hacer el carro hacia un lado en la carretera. </p><p>“¿Qué pasa?” Chanyeol deja su coche en reposo y regresa a ver a su novio con una mirada curiosa y algo estupefacta. </p><p>Jongin no está ni la mitad de nervioso que Chanyeol y éste se encoge de hombros y se acerca para besar a su novio. </p><p>Chanyeol no evita el beso pero está confundido, por lo que decide complacer al moreno con un beso corto. </p><p>“Háblame.” Chanyeol insiste alejando su rosotro del de Jongin. </p><p>“Quiero…uhm” Jongin tose y se retira sus lentes. Chanyeol puede notar un rubor leve en las mejillas de Jongin. </p><p>“Dime.” Chanyeol comprende un poco de por donde va la situación y se mueve en su asiento para acomodarse mejor.</p><p>“Quiero mamártela.” Jongin dice sin pelos en la lengua. Chanyeol mira a su novio con detenimiento y puede ver el deseo en sus ojos y suelta una risa corta para luego darle un beso casto en los labios al moreno, quien se queja por la corta duración del mismo. </p><p>“Lleguemos donde los demás y ya vemos dónde cómo y todo eso.” Chanyeol le acaricia el cabello delicadamente. “Yo también quiero eso, Nini.”</p><p>Jongin niega con su rostro con algo de fuerza y Chanyeol se detiene antes de lograr encender el  carro y lo mira con duda.</p><p>“Aquí.” Jongin dice y Chanyeol siente electricidad correr por su columna vertebral y tras pensárselo por unos momentos solo asiente con sus labios hechos una línea recta. Siente también su miembro endurecerse un poco y a Jongin le brillan los ojos. </p><p>Chanyeol se suelta el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Jongin y resopla algo agitado. “Pueden vernos.” Hace su asiento hacia atrás todo lo que el carro le permite y luego lo reclina y se sube un poco en el espaldar para dar más espacio a Jongin. </p><p>“Que lo hagan.” Jongin responde sin perder mucho tiempo y colocando su mano derecha sobre el pene apenas duro de su novio y su otra mano en el filo del jean. Su cuerpo esta algo aplastado entre el volante y el asiento y su novio hace lo que más puede para darle espacio. Por la ventana se ve el brazo de Chanyeol pegado contra esta misma y de vez en cuando la cabeza de Jongin subiendo y bajando mientras la otra mano de Chanyeol lo sujeta fuerte de los cabellos. </p><p>Para eso, Jongin había antes bajado los pantalones de Chanyeol hasta la mitad de sus muslos y sobre la ropa interior del mismo había masajeado el pene del pelinegro. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente duro, Jongin baja la ropa interior y observa como el pene de su novio está erecto y sube solo hasta pegarse con el vientre firme de este mismo. Está hinchado y un poco rojo en la punta. Jongin no hace esperar al otro y se lo mete entero a su boca, haciendo que en consecuencia Chanyeol gima algo rudo y alto. Jongin siente su propia erección atormentarlo en sus pantalones.<br/>
Su mano derecha acaricia la entrepierna del más alto y con la izquierda juega por el abdomen duro de su novio. Su lengua parece no cansarse y decide lamer toda la longitud de Chanyeol, deteniéndose únicamente para besar la punta del mismo. </p><p>Chanyeol gime alto y puede ver un poco, si se esfuerza, los carros pasar cerca de ellos y por esos minutos, el hecho de que puedan ser observados, no le molesta en absoluto. Además, a Jongin parece encantarle la situación actual. Chanyeol puede empezar a sentir como un remolino se va acumulando cerca de donde la boca de su novio se encuentra y su cadera se mueve más y más violenta hacia la boca delicada pero diestra del moreno. </p><p>Jongin casi nunca da arcadas y Chanyeol puede ser un poco violento cuando se trata del sexo oral. El mayor mueve su cadera hasta que la boca de Jongin está llena por todo su miembro y le gusta sentir lo húmeda que es dicha boca.<br/>
Jongin sube su mano hasta encontrar los pezones de Chanyeol y los pellizca algo fuertes y como respuesta recibe unas penetraciones agresivas. Jongin quiere reír pero no puede y hay varia saliva saliendo de su boca y chorreando sobre las piernas y caderas de su novio, a quien su miembro le late brusco. Jongin se toca ahora su propio miembro sobre su pantalón mientras escucha a Chanyeol gritar algo parecido a su nombre y agarrarlo fuerte de su cabeza mientras se corre dentro del moreno. </p><p>El menor de ambos se traga todo lo que puede y los movimientos de cadera del otro son ahora más suaves y lentos. Jongin se separa de Chanyeol y ve cómo éste sigue aun temblando y gimiendo bajito con sus ojos cerrados, su brazo izquierdo sobre su rostro y su mano derecha apretando su propio pene varias veces sin mucha fuerza. Su camiseta roja esta alzada pero solo se puede ver su pezón izquierdo y Jongin siente felicidad a pesar del dolor intenso de garganta. </p><p>“Gracias, Yeol.” Jongin lo besa en la entrepierna y alcanza varios clínex que hay dentro de la guantera y se dedica a limpiar las piernas, caderas y estómago de su novio. </p><p>Chanyeol aun con su respiración acelerada, pero ya un poco más calmada lo mira con amor y le acaricia la cabeza, peinándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. </p><p>“No me agradezcas.” Chanyeol suspira. “Gracias a ti. Gracias por confiar en mí y decirme lo que quieres.”</p><p>Jongin se pasa a su asiento, se arregla algo su cabello y besa en le mejilla al más alto mientras este se sube el pantalón y la ropa interior. Jongin le baja la camiseta.<br/>
Chanyeol nota de reojo que Jongin sigue duro y coloca su mano en el pene de este mismo mientras se dedica a besarlo con profundidad, dejando que su lengua saboree la de Jongin. Chanyeol mete su mano derecha dentro del pantalón de su novio y aprieta el pene duro de este para luego colocar su mano dentro de la ropa interior de este y masajear con entusiasmo dentro de ese espacio limitado. </p><p>Ambos rostros siguen cerca y sus narices y alientos se rozan. Jongin gime y se muerde sus labios, su rostro ahora oculto en el cuello del más alto. Chanyeol trata de desabrochar el jean claro de Jongin pero su celular comienza a sonar molestándolos. Ambos deciden ignorarlo y la ropa de Jongin es bajada algo brusca. Jongin gime fuerte y Chanyeol mira con lujuria el miembro de su novio. Lo masajea más duro y y más rápido. Jongin besa el cuello de Chanyeol mientras gime. Pero otra vez suena el celular y Jongin suspira fastidiado y Chanyeol gruñe algo enojado. </p><p>“Contesta.” Jongin responde rojo por la sangre acumulada en varias partes de su cuerpo y se sube el pantalón. Chanyeol asiente y contesta a Baekhyun quien pregunta dónde mierdas estaban y porqué no habían llegado aún.</p><p>“No jodas. Me perdí.” Chanyeol responde cortante pero luego su mirada y voz se ablandan. Aunque hayan interrumpido, sus amigos solo estaban preocupados por ellos. “Ya estamos cerca. Lo sentimos.”</p><p>Jongin asiente aunque sabe que el rubio no lo puede ver. </p><p>“Sí, está bien. Adelántense al supermercado. Jongin tenía ganas de pescado.” Chanyeol regresa a ver a su novio acordándose que este le había dicho ayer por la noche de que tenía ganas de comer pescado a la plancha. Jongin le sonríe de vuelta y su novio le acaricia la pierna con afecto.</p><p>Después de la llamada Jongin y Chanyeol se echan a reír fuerte y se besan un rato más antes de encender el automóvil y manejar hacia la hacienda de los tíos de Yixing.</p><p>x</p><p>Los meses pasan demasiado rápidos y aunque los momentos románticos se ven más limitados por los estudios y el tiempo, Chanyeol y Jongin siguen juntos. Están en sus últimos semestres de universidad y tenían varias cosas planeadas, pero ya no tantos deseos en la bucket list, la cual estaba semi olvidada en algún cajón de la casa de Jongin donde la habían usado por última vez hace varios meses.<br/>
Los partidos de basquetbol entre los amigos ya no son casi todos los días y más bien son raros y no tan largos como antes. </p><p>Para su graduación habían decidido ir a una suite de un hotel caro y celebrar juntos. Jessica no odiaba ni a Chanyeol ni a Jongin por lo que la tensión era mínima entre todos. Baekhyun parecía algo triste por no encontrar a nadie que decida quedarse a su lado por más de unas semanas y sus amigos lo alentaban con chocolate caliente y películas de comedia. </p><p>Chanyeol y Jongin habían planeado irse a vivir a Seúl para que el moreno siga su sueño de trabajar con la empresa que más admiraba desde hace años, ‘Re-do Designs’. Chanyeol saldría de abogado; y Seúl le aseguraba varias firmas con las cuales empezar su aventura. Ambos habían ahorrado y con ayuda de sus padres habían logrado pagar el alquiler de un departamento pequeño en una de las partes más agradables de Seúl por todo un año. Además, su alquiler empezaba una semana y media luego de su ceremonia de graduación.<br/>
El moreno no podía esperar para empezar su vida con su pareja.<br/>
Chanyeol en cambio estaba asustado de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y lo poco seguro que estaba de todo, además estaba muy estresado por la realización de la tesis y los proyectos que le venían encima. Habían demasiadas presiones atormentando su cabeza y todas eran acumulaciones de la otra. Chanyeol estaba cerca de estallar pero lo disimulaba más o menos bien. </p><p>Para finales de su último semestre Chanyeol es cortante con todos y especialmente con su novio, casi nunca se deja ver y llora de la frustración solo o en los hombros de su novio y amigos cada vez que estos consiguen con esfuerzo, acercarse al alto. Como sea, este sigue poniendo barreras para alejar a todos y Jongin no hace más que esperarlo y apoyarlo con la distancia que el otro le impone.</p><p>Para cuando la ceremonia de graduación llega, Jongin no había logrado ver a su novio en casi dos semanas. Jongin culpaba a los exámenes, al estrés, a la entrega de tesis y preparaciones para la ceremonia misma. Los padres del moreno preguntaban por el alto, pero su hijo avergonzado por no saber qué responderles cambiaba el tema o respondía cortante cosas como “está estudiando” o “la tesis lo tiene muy ocupado”. Y es que la verdad, Jongin no sabía mucho qué era de la vida de su novio porque tampoco habían mantenido mucho contacto. Jongin lo extrañaba demasiado y se notaba: ya no comía mucho, hablaba menos y prefería quedarse dibujando en silencio en su habitación cuando lo normal hubiese sido pasar con Chanyeol en cualquier lado haciendo cualquier cosa. Porque para Jongin, el lugar ni la actividad importaban mientras Chanyeol esté cerca, porque el alto se había convertido en la felicidad de Jongin.</p><p>Jongin llega junto a su familia y va puesto su toga color vino sobre su ropa formal. El día es demasiado caluroso y no hay una nube que les resguarde del sol hirviendo. El evento se llevaría a cabo en el auditorio principal de la universidad y luego habría unas picaditas en el patio junto al auditorio. La mayoría de graduados están conversando con sus amigos en el patio mientras sus familiares se adentran en el auditorio. </p><p>Jongin está nervioso, pero no por su ceremonia, ni porque le habían pedido dar un discurso como el mejor graduado de su colegio. Él estaba nervioso por su reencuentro con su novio. Tenía varias preguntas que hacerle, tenía ansias de tocarlo, quería ver sus ojos alegres llenos de amor y quería oler su perfume natural a frutas y escuchar su risa estruendosa. Jongin lo necesitaba, pero también sentía miedo. Miedo a que el mayor ya no lo vea como siempre lo había hecho y que lo aleje aún más de su vida. </p><p>“Vamos a sentarnos en los puestos del auditorio.” Su hermana menor le susurra al moreno y debido a que entiende a quién buscaba Jongin con sus ojos algo desesperados, le da un apretón en el brazo antes de entrar con el resto de su familia. </p><p>Jongin asiente, pero nadie lo ve. </p><p>“Jongin-ah.” Suzy, una chica de su carrera con ojos algo saltones y labios rosas lo toca en el hombro.</p><p>El moreno se da la vuelta algo asustado y cuando la ve su expresión cambia a una más amable. </p><p>“Suzy.”</p><p>“Solamente quería desearte suerte en tu discurso.” La muchacha le sonríe y Jongin le da las gracias con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. </p><p>En eso, escucha a Yixing gritar su nombre y excusándose corre hacia donde ve a todos sus amigos y a la persona a quién más buscaba, Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hola.” Jongin es recibido con algunos abrazos y sonrisas de todos menos de su novio quien se muestra distante aun. </p><p>“¿No estás emocionado?” Baekhyun pregunta dando varios saltitos en su mismo lugar, su felicidad irradia con fuerza y Jongin le ofrece una sonrisa algo desinteresada.<br/>
“No Baek. ¡De seguro está nervioso por su discurso!” Yixing responde mientras le da un codazo en las costillas al rubio. </p><p>“Cierto.” Responde Jongdae sereno. Todos llevan puesto las togas y tienen sus birretes en las manos, Yixing parece nervioso jugando con el mismo entre sus manos, Jongdae lo sostiene con fuerza y Baekhyun lo aprieta entre sus diez dedos. Chanyeol lo sostiene desinteresado y evita a cada rato mirar a Jongin a los ojos.</p><p>“¿Practicaste tu discurso?” Yixing pregunta y Jongin no lo regresa a ver porque está intentando que su novio lo regrese a ver.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“¡¿Cómo que no ensayaste?!” Baekhyun salta del miedo pero tampoco es observado por el moreno. </p><p>“¿Escribiste algo de antemano?” Jongdae pregunta y coloca una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Jongin y este sigue mirando únicamente a Chanyeol quien se rehusa a verlo de vuelta. </p><p>“No. No tengo idea de lo que voy a decir.” El moreno contesta y es con esa frase que el más alto lo regresa a ver por unos segundos con una línea formada en sus labios mientras sus amigos sueltan jadeos llenos de sorpresa. Jongin no era de esas personas que dejan las cosas a medias y peor sin preparar. </p><p>Y es que era verdad, al moreno no le dio tiempo ni ganas de escribir algo inspiracional para sus profesores, compañeros y familiares de estos porque había pasado pensando en Chanyeol. Todo de lo que su cabeza parecía querer hablar era del alto, todo lo que sus manos trazaban sobre el papel eran garabatos de cosas que le hacían acuerdo al alto. Jongin estaba tragado de su novio y tenía miedo en ese instante. </p><p>Los ojos de Chanyeol estaban fríos pero Jongin cree leer algo más allí. Pero no lograr identificar qué era porque el alto había desviado la mirada antes de que Jongin consiga entender algo más. </p><p>“Uhh… creo que iremos a buscar sombra…” Yixing anuncia entendiendo que sus dos mejores amigos necesitan hablar. Los otros dos muchachos le siguen dejando a la pareja sola. </p><p>“Yeol…” Jongin suelta con un suspiro ahogado. Era la palabra que más había pronunciado en los últimos días y decirla frente a la persona a la que pertenecía ese apodo había sido algo duro pero escurridizo. </p><p>“Jongin…” Chanyeol se muerde la lengua notoriamente. Jongin siente una roca sobre su corazón al escuchar su nombre y no el común ‘Nini.’</p><p>“Yeol… yo…” Jongin susurra y se acerca más a su novio y lo toma por las manos. Chanyeol mira hacia el césped bajo ellos y suelta aire de sus pulmones con una expresión neutra que logra lastimar a Jongin. “Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarte, que afirmarte y que decirte… Pero creo que ahora solo tengo una pregunta para ti.” Jongin sigue susurrando y no es porque quiera sino porque su pecho duele.</p><p>Chanyeol asiente y el césped sigue siendo todo lo que ve.</p><p>“¿Ya no me amas?” Jongin suelta en voz casi inaudible pero Chanyeol capta el mensaje al instante y lo regresa a ver rápido, con miedo plantado en sus ojos. Jongin siente las manos de su novio agarrando repentinamente fuerte sus manos. </p><p>Jongin lo mira con tanto temor y algo de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Examina detenidamente el rostro de su novio y puede ver que el miedo se empieza a disipar de la mirada del otro y la barrera que pone entre ambos empieza a formarse de nuevo. Jongin se muerde los labios resignado. Chanyeol abre sus labios para hablar pero Jongin lo interrumpe con una sonrisa al notar una luz en los ojos cafés de su novio… una luz llena de amor y exactamente igual a la que le brindaban estos todos los días. Como sea, esta luz era tenue y casi que desaparecía pero Jongin no se rendiría si aún notaba algo de amor en la mirada de Chanyeol. </p><p>“Jongin… No me preguntes eso.” Chanyeol dice neutro y suelta las manos del moreno. “Claro que te amo.” En seguida el alto se muerde la lengua y Jongin lo mira curioso por lo que termina diciendo lo que quería evitar. “Estás muy delgado…”</p><p>Jongin no puede dejar de sonreír y abraza a su novio por el cuello para halarlo hacia un beso. Un beso que Jongin venía esperando por varios días y un beso sin el mismo cariño de antes. Pero para el moreno eso era suficiente con que trabajar. </p><p>El discurso del moreno se da antes de salir a celebrar en el patio con los invitados y profesores. Jongin tiene una capa de sudor fría acumulada en la nuca y la luz que lo alumbra lo deja ciego por unos cortos instantes.<br/>
Jongin respira y mira a sus padres antes de empezar a hablar. “La verdad es que no tengo nada preparado y es la primera vez que vengo a la universidad sin haber practicado varias veces para hablar frente a mis profesores… Creo que esta será la última también.” Jongin ríe seco por su comentario y escucha unas cuantas risas formarse en la audiencia. </p><p>Toma aire y continua. “Estoy seguro de que muchos nos sentimos en un carro que va con el acelerador aplastado al fondo y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo, nos toca acostumbrarnos al ritmo y luchar por estabilizarnos aunque sea a toda velocidad. Tal vez sintamos que hay muchas cosas que nos quedan por aprender y sí, es verdad, pero en general la vida está para eso… para aprender y equivocarnos, para tratar y tratar, seguir y seguir. Por suerte no estamos solos en eso, están nuestros profesores quienes nos han ayudado en este camino. Están nuestros padres y familiares a quienes podemos considerar ejemplos y guías. Están nuestros amigos, quienes no nos juzgan y nos ayudan a levantarnos tras nuestras incontables caídas.” Varias personas ríen y Jongin nota a sus amigos y novio sentados juntos juntando sus manos juguetones. </p><p>Jongin suelta un risita tonta y sigue. “Y si somos suertudos, hemos encontrado a una persona a quien amar.” Muchos sueltan gritos que suenan a aullidos y el moreno se sonroja. “Nunca estamos solos y en el futuro, que está literalmente esperándonos al salir por la puerta al patio, siempre habrá alguien a nuestro lado. Sé que nuestro futuro es brillante.” </p><p>Jongin no se había dado cuenta pero en su futuro, habría acabado sintiéndose solo por varios meses antes de encontrar a Junmyeon, Sehun e Irene.</p><p>Jongin finalmente se aleja del micrófono y mira como sus amigos están parados sonriéndole. Varios empiezan a levantarse y Jongin decide agregar rápido. “Solo quiero decir que vivamos sin arrepentimientos una vida larga y buena.” Jongin mira a Chanyeol mientras dice eso y su novio le sonríe como siempre.</p><p>Enseguida alaridos empiezan a sonar y hay exclamaciones de felicidad. Varios lloran y Jongin se queda quieto mirando todo con una sensación de estar flotando. Y sin darse cuenta sus amigos habían subido al escenario y lo habían abrazado desproveas haciendo que el moreno se asuste, luego se ría y casi al instante, empiece a llorar por las emociones acumuladas. </p><p>x</p><p>Los últimos 15 días antes de mudarse a Seúl habían sido un completo infierno para la pareja.<br/>
Todo empezó con cinco días exactos de peleas o de no hablar por casi todo un día. Jongin estaba enojado porque su novio cada vez lo alejaba más y más de su vida. </p><p>El moreno había tratado de mostrarse tranquilo y abierto en lo posible, pero era Chanyeol quien lo trataba cortante cuando Jongin lo invitaba al cine, o salían a comer sushi o alguna otra comida que les gustase. Además, Jongin había empezado a notar ciertos cambios, como Chanyeol llamándolo por su nombre y no por su apodo, Chanyeol conduciendo callado y sin conversar con Jongin, los chistes que antes sobraban en las comidas en restaurantes se ven casi limitados a unos pocos que no resultan traer mucha alegría y ya no hay mensajes de buenos días ni de buenas noches. Pero lo que Jongin odiaba más de todos los cambios era que cada vez que tomaba de la mano a su novio en la calle, este no se demoraba en soltarlo. </p><p>Al quinto día, Jongin había entendido que Chanyeol ya no estaba enamorado de él. Por lo que ese mismo día, tras haber ido a ver un partido de fútbol con todos los amigos y las novias de los mismos, Jongin había decidido poner una pausa a su relación. </p><p>Chanyeol había pagado por dos helados de vainilla en una heladería pequeña pero colorida a unas cuantas calles del estadio. Sus amigos se habían ido a una parrillada del primo de Jongdae pero ni Chanyeol ni Jongin habían querido ir. </p><p>“Gracias, Yeol.” Jongin acepta el helado que su novio le tiende con una de sus sonrisas más lindas. </p><p>Chanyeol asiente en respuesta y se sienta frente al otro. Aun, cada vez que miraba a Jongin, sentía una corriente adrenalina pasar desde su columna vertebral hacia sus extremidades; aun no lograba entender cómo alguien tan perfecto existía. A Chanyeol le preocupaba la pérdida drástica de peso de su novio en las últimas semanas y trataba de que sus salidas sean casi siempre a comer para monitorear que lo que coma el moreno sea saludable y llene bien. </p><p>“¿Podemos hablar?” Jongin saca a Chanyeol de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Chanyeol vuelve a asentir.</p><p>“Sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí. Y siempre me has hecho sentir especial e increíble. Eres tan único e importante, eres tan bueno además con todo…” Jongin empieza a derramar lágrimas y aunque quiere que su novio estire su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, este no lo hace. Jongin suspira desganado. </p><p>Chanyeol por su parte sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación. </p><p>“Démonos un tiempo, mi Yeollie.” Jongin suelta y sin darse cuenta derrama lagrimas en su helado. </p><p>Chanyeol asiente y su boca es una línea recta. </p><p>“Me voy primero.” Jongin desecha su helado en vaso hacia un basurero cerca de donde estaban sentados y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. </p><p>“Deja que te lleve a tu casa.” Chanyeol dice con voz rasposa que Jongin casi no lo reconoce. </p><p>“No te preocupes. Creo que Malia está en su oficina y ... bueno está cerca de acá.” Jongin responde sin darse la vuelta y continúa con su camino. </p><p>Chanyeol responde cuando Jongin sale del local. “Lo sé.” </p><p>x </p><p>Faltaban 3 días para mudarse a Seúl y no sabían aún en qué términos estaba su relación. Además habían pasado 7 días sin verse no hablarse. Jongin quería que Chanyeol le escriba o lo vaya a ver con su mirada gacha y sus cachetes hinchados por sonreírle al moreno con nostalgia. Pero nada de eso pasó. </p><p>Ese viernes en la noche había una fiesta por despedida suya en la casa de Baekhyun. Muchísima gente que nadie conocía estaba invitada y Jongin llega temprano debido a que había venido manejando el carro morado de su hermana mayor. Chanyeol no daba impresión de llegar pronto. </p><p>“¿Dónde está tu novio?” Baekhyun sirve un vaso de jugo de mandarina al moreno, sabiendo que casi nunca bebe alcohol. Todos estaban sentados al rededor del jacuzzi del rubio que tenía en el patio. Los pies de todos los amigos y Wendy estaban metidos en el agua caliente. </p><p>“No lo sé...” Jongin contesta a y una risa amarga sale imprevista de su garganta. </p><p>“¿Siguen mal?” Jongdae suelta algo seco. </p><p>Yixing lo golpea en las costillas con su codo. </p><p>“Le pedí un tiempo y en siete días no he sabido nada de él.”</p><p>“¿Y Seúl?” Wendy pregunta con delicadeza.</p><p>“No lo sé.”</p><p>El tema de conversación cambia varias veces con el transcurrir del tiempo y muchas personas más van llegando eventualmente. Eran ya las 11 de la noche y Chanyeol aún no llegaba. </p><p>La fiesta es algo aburrida, Jongin pasa con Baekhyun, quien al ser muy popular pasa con demasiadas personas que Jongin desconoce y se siente frustrado, por lo que acaba buscando a Yixing y aunque éste esté con Jessica, Jongin se queda con ellos. La música es fuerte y hay demasiado alcohol en cada lugar de la casa.<br/>
Casi a las 2 de la mañana Chanyeol llega a la fiesta y está con cara de fastidio absoluto y le cuenta a Jongdae que su hermana había salido a una ciudad vecina en su carro sin pedirle permiso y había venido caminando. Jongdae le ofrece algo de alcohol y Chanyeol acepta sin dudar mucho. </p><p>Pasa más de una hora y media sin que Chanyeol y Jongin interactúen. Más bien evitan encontrarse el uno con el otro y no fue hasta casi las 4 de la mañana en que Yixing aconseja a Chanyeol a que hable con el moreno, porque parece desanimado, que el moreno y el pelinegro deciden conversar. </p><p>“Hey.” Chanyeol se sienta en la mesa de patio en la que el menor de ambos se encuentra sentado. </p><p>“Hey.” Jongin responde y su boca se seca automáticamente al estar tan cerca de la persona a la que más ama. </p><p>Chanyeol parece algo relajado, pero la manera en la que mueve sus ojos lo delata. Jongin suelta una risa corta porque conoce bien al otro. </p><p>“Estás delgado.” </p><p>Jongin lo regresa a ver mientras da un sorbo a un vaso con agua. Chanyeol lo imita y bebe más de su vodka con jugo de arándanos. </p><p>“Tú tienes ojeras.” Jongin sonríe y a Chanyeol se le detiene el corazón por 3 segundos. </p><p>“Estoy algo cansado.” Chanyeol le cuenta.</p><p>A Jongin le duele no saber qué ha pasado en la vida del alto en estos últimos días; y eso por eso que responde algo rudo. “Anda a tu casa.”</p><p>Chanyeol tiene una media sonrisa fastidiada en su rostro y se despereza un poco. “Quiero. Pero no tengo carro. Jongdae se ofreció llevarme pero dudo que se vaya pronto.”</p><p>“Yo te llevo.” Jongin se termina su agua y sin esperar respuesta empieza a caminar fuera del lugar, hacia donde dejó su carro.</p><p>Chanyeol quiere protestar pero encuentra dicha acción como no bienvenida y boba dándose las circunstancias. Por lo que se resigna a seguir al moreno hasta el carro morado que había identificado al llegar caminando a la casa de Baek. </p><p>Ambos se suben sin decir nada y sin hacer mucho ruido. Jongin enciende la radio y empieza a manejar hacia el hogar del alto. La noche es helada y casi no hay estrellas en el cielo. Jongin ve de reojo que Chanyeol lleva puesto un abrigo largo y de color verde oscuro, mientras que él va con un suéter rosa y un abrigo abano. Hay pocos carros en las calles y el recorrido sería algo largo ya que la casa de Baekhyun estaba alejada prácticamente de todo. </p><p>“¿Qué has hecho?” Jongin pregunta bajito, mientras pone direccionales hacia la derecha y curva lento. Habían pasado unos 15 minutos sin conversar y el ambiente era algo incómodo.</p><p>Chanyeol se concentra en las palmas de sus manos por unos segundos. “No mucho. Ayudarle a mi mamá con recetas nuevas, probar los inventos que saca y organizar.”</p><p>“¿Qué?” Jongin llevaba puesto unos lentes negros, delgados y circulares.</p><p>“¿Qué de qué?” Chanyeol lo regresa a ver pero el moreno parece concentrado únicamente en la calle frente a él.</p><p>“¿Organizar qué?” </p><p>“Un poco de todo.” Chanyeol traga con fuerza y sonoramente. “Cubiertos del restaurante. Libros viejos. La bodega en el ático de la casa. Pensamientos e ideas.”</p><p>Jongin se muerde su labio inferior y decide no indagar más aunque la curiosidad le pique por saber a qué pensamientos el alto se refería.</p><p>“¿Tú?” Chanyeol vuelve a hablar.</p><p>“No mucho… he pasado tiempo con mi familia y con los amigos. Ya sabes, antes de irme a Seúl.” Jongin responde y su voz suena distante y ajena. Jongin frena el carro porque un semáforo se pone en rojo. Hay una gasolinera en la calle diagonal a ellos y un letrero brillante y enorme con el anuncio de una película que a ninguno llama la atención. </p><p>“¿Sí vas?” Chanyeol responde pero de inmediato se percata el significado que sus palabras cargan.</p><p>“Ese era el plan.” Jongin se encoge de hombros. </p><p>“Jongin… yo no quise decir…” Chanyeol balbucea y siente como sus palmas están llenas de sudor y el olor a cereza que el carro tiene le hace sentirse algo mareado. </p><p>“No pasa nada.” La luz cambia a verde y Jongin acelera para cruzar. “Entiendo que todo tiene un fin, pero quiero que sepas que te amo más de lo que alguna vez te pude expresar y…” Jongin lo regresa a ver con una sonrisa preciosa y amigable plantada en sus labios y Chanyeol recuerda la primera vez que Jongin le sonrío y lo aceptó como amigo. Se sentía ligero y nostálgico. Quiere acercar su mano al rostro iluminado de Jongin por los faros de otro carro e inmortalizar ese rostro tan amable del que se enamoró hace demasiados años.<br/>
Cuando Chanyeol comprende la situación quiere alargar su mano hacia el rostro sonriente de Jongin y protegerlo del carro que se precipita contra ellos desde la izquierda. Sabe que no puede hacer nada para proteger al moreno porque el peor impacto lo va a recibir él y en esos segundos que les quedan a ambos de tranquilidad, Chanyeol grita “Jongin” y éste último no deja de sonreír aunque hay una lágrima cayendo de su ojos derecho. </p><p>Jongin nunca había visto venir ese choque estúpido y peligroso, nunca había creído que ese día saldría herido y cuando sintió luces sobre él y Chanyeol había gritado su nombre, todo lo que quería hacer era poder estar unos minutos en su cama con las piernas entrelazadas a las de Chanyeol. </p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol se despierta tras unos minutos. Se acuerda de las luces tras el rostro de Jongin, se acuerda que luego de eso el carro empezó a dar vueltas y todo era borroso tras un sonido espantoso y vidrios rotos por todos lados. Chanyeol respira agitado y suelta aire fuerte mientras sus manos tiemblan llenas de sangre y sus odios le pitan insoportablemente. Cree tener el brazo derecho roto y su cuerpo no siente aún mucho dolor que le vendrá en unos instantes. Chanyeol regresa a ver desesperado a Jongin y encuentra demasiados vidrios al rededor de ambos. Jongin sangra por una de sus orejas y parece estar inconsciente. Por suerte el carro había terminado en la posición normal por lo que salir no sería complicado. Chanyeol se retira rápido el cinturón de seguridad y empieza a gritar por Jongin quien no se despierta. Varias personas llegan en su ayuda y lo sacan mientras él sigue gritando por el moreno a quien lo recuestan en la vereda.<br/>
Chanyeol escucha gritos y ve que el otro carro está aplastado casi por completo al igual que el carro morado. Dentro del otro carro hay dos personas inconscientes o muertas. Chanyeol cree ver botellas de alcohol pero no está seguro. </p><p>Chanyeol no deja de temblar y dos muchachos más jóvenes que él lo sientan en la vereda algo alejado de Jongin. Hace demasiado viento y puede sentir su cabello bailar con el mismo. </p><p>“¡¿Cómo está Jongin?!” Chanyeol agarra fuerte a uno de los muchachos que se quedaron junto a él. Al parecer ambos le estaban haciendo preguntas para saber cómo se encontraba el alto pero él ni las había escuchado.</p><p>“Los paramédicos están llegando. Tranquilo.” Chanyeol intenta apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse pero una oleada de dolor llega intensamente haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás y que los dos muchachos lo sostengan de la espalda. “Tú brazo está roto… tranquilo.”</p><p>Chanyeol siente saliva correr por la comisura de su boca y grita rendido del miedo. Y no pasa ni un minuto y llegan los paramédicos. Enseguida el moreno es atendido y Chanyeol escucha como dicen que Jongin aún respiraba. Y tras saber que Jongin estaba vivo, Chanyeol pierde inmediatamente la consciencia.</p><p>x</p><p>Habían pasado 4 días. Chanyeol tenía la muñeca y su brazo roto. Su hombro había estado dislocado y su rostro tenía raspados feos en el lado izquierdo.<br/>
Por su lado, Jongin estaba en coma inducido por consejo de los doctores. Tenía muchas fracturas y sangrado interno. Los doctores decían que era un milagro que esté vivo y decían que también el hecho de que Chanyeol no saliera muy herido era otro milagro. Pero para Chanyeol eso era lo  peor de todo porque todos los días rezaba que el tiempo regrese a ese día cambiar lugares con el otro. </p><p>Chanyeol también se había enterado que habían sido chocados por una persona bajo los efectos del alcohol y que les indemnizarían con una suma de dinero algo grande. A Chanyeol no le interesaba nada de eso, solo quería que Jongin se recupere rápido.</p><p>Al alto le atormentan los pensamientos en la noche. Recuerda la forma en la que Jongin lo había mirado con tristeza dulce y una sonrisa hermosa. Chanyeol quisiera poder calmar el corazón del moreno, pero es muy tarde para eso. </p><p>Lo único que hacía era cuidar todos los días, de mañana a noche, a Jongin. Siempre estaba presente, estaba pendiente de todo y ayudaba en lo posible a los doctores y enfermeras. Siempre llevaba algo dulce para los familiares del moreno y también una porción de torta de naranja y miel (la favorita de Jongin) para el moreno aunque este no podía consumirla. Todos aceptaban los postres con cariño y nostalgia. Todos hacían sentir a Chanyeol como alguien especial, todos lo cuidaban igual y lo consolaban cuando dejaba de hablar por periodos largos. Todos menos Malia; quien lo mira con algo de desdén y desprecio. Chanyeol comparte el sentimiento, se detesta a sí mismo.</p><p>Chanyeol recuerda cuando se había levantado. Estaba en un cubículo de emergencias en el hospital local. Le habían cocido puntos en la ceja y estaba vendado todo su brazo. Su madre estaba junto a él y lloraba. Su padre tenía ojeras y su cara estaba pálida. En cuanto notaron el despertar del alto, sus padres lo habían saludado con alivio, alegría algo de enfado. Estaban demasiado preocupados y Chanyeol entendía pero estaba más preocupado por Jongin.</p><p>Sus padres le escucharon lo poco que recordaba y les había asegurado que Jongin estaba sobrio. Chanyeol luego llora un poco y quiere levantarse a ver al moreno. Sin embargo, los médico no le autorizaron moverse hasta la tarde del día siguiente. En cuanto visitó a Jongin, éste estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Chanyeol consiguió entrar allá debido a que su padre era my amigo del jefe de esa misma unidad. Siempre se quedaba un rato largo y le cantaba a Jongin. Le limpiaba el rostro con paños húmedos y desarrolló un hábito bobo de rozar los labios del moreno con su pulgar. Luego llegaba el turno de que o el padre o la madre del moreno lo visiten y Chanyeol salía de allí y se quedaba platicando con las enfermeras y médicos hasta la noche cuando lo podía volver a visitar por casi una hora. Así pasó los cuatro días que Jongin había estado en coma. También recuerda que tuvo una charla con Malia en la cafetería del hospital.<br/>
Ella lo había invitado a comer cuando lo había visto en el pasillo fuera de donde Jongin descansaba. Chanyeol había aceptado por educación y Malia caminó rápida hasta la cafetería sabiendo que Chanyeol no podría caminar a su velocidad. Como sea, se la empeñó en llegar y escuchar todo lo que la muchacha tenía por decir. </p><p>x</p><p>Los médicos habían dicho, que Jongin se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro por lo que lo despertarían al quinto día por la tarde para empezar la recuperación, la cual sería dura y algo larga. Chanyeol había sentido que un peso enorme se levantaba de su cuerpo y el papá del moreno le había abrazado con cuidado para no aplastar su brazo roto. Todos habían celebrado en la cafetería del hospital y luego de eso se quedaron hablando un largo rato hasta que los echaron del sitio. </p><p>x</p><p>El quinto día Chanyeol llega con el pastel favorito de Jongin hacia la habitación donde sería trasladado el moreno. Había llegado antes que la familia del mismo y se había dedicado a colocar globos color miel y decoraciones para que cuando Jongin se levante, pueda sentirse bien recibido. Chanyeol había dejado unas cartas que los amigos le habían escrito debido a que no lo podían ver aún por órdenes del hospital. También colocó un peluche de oso comiendo miel en una de las sillas y dejó todo muy acogedor y bello. </p><p>“Está linda la decoración.” La doctora principal de Jongin comenta al entrar y ver a Chanyeol colocar un último globo junto a la cama donde dormiría el moreno. </p><p>“Quiero que sienta la felicidad que nosotros sentimos al verlo despertar.” Chanyeol se da la vuelta responde con una sonrisa lánguida hacia la doctora. </p><p>“Estoy seguro de que supondrá feliz si tiene a alguien tan bueno, dedicado y lindo como tú a su lado.”</p><p>Chanyeol no responde y solo frunce su ceño.</p><p>“Oh.” dice la doctora Song; una señora que debería estar llegando a los 40. Era delgada y guapa. Tenía lindos ojos verdes pero algo pequeños y una nariz muy respingada. “Si no te vas a quedar, deberías ir a verlo ahorita…” </p><p>Chanyeol la mira con una sonrisa algo desvanecida y sale a ver a Jongin. Camina por unos cuantos minutos cabizbajo hasta llegar donde duerme la persona que más había significado en su vida.<br/>
Se queda junto a él varios minutos, sin decir mucho. Le canta las canciones que más le gustaban y limpia el rostro una vez más con delicadeza. Tampoco se queda mucho tiempo, solamente murmura “adiós, mi Nini” y sale sin mirar atrás.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin se levanta a eso de las 4:40 de la tarde. Hay una luz dorada que entra por las ventanas y sus ojos le arden demasiado y no ve nada más que figuras borrosas al inicio. Mueve su cara con miedo y está sumamente confundido. Tiene la garganta seca y le duele demasiado por lo que tragar la saliva casi inexistente es una odisea demasiado dolorosa. Su cuerpo está entumecido y pestañea con fuerza. Respirar es complicado pero no imposible. </p><p>Jongin no puede mover bien sus brazos hacia su rostro y consigue llevar su mano hasta su frente golpeándola fuerte, enseguida empieza a distinguir el sonido extraño que venía escuchando desde que se despertó. Era su familia saludándolo. Cree escuchar a su madre y hermanas y puede distinguir que su padre llora. </p><p>“Mi bello Jongin.” Es lo primero que logra entender.</p><p>Luego llegan chequeos médicos y le ayudan a beber agua y comunicarse. No tiene voz porque su garganta está muy hinchada tras haber pasado varios días entubado. Jongin se siente estropeado y muy cansado. Mientras el médico le cuenta todo lo sucedido, Jongin empieza a divagar sus ojos por la habitación y observa las decoraciones cursis y asume que fue su familia que había decorado todo. Ve varios peluches de osos y sonríe un poco. Se dedica a escuchar un poco ahora a la doctora y se le viene un pensamiento rápido y agresivo. </p><p>“¡¿Chanyeol?!” su voz sale horrible, rasposa, casi irreconocible. </p><p>La doctora le cuenta que estuvo mejor y sobre lo que le sucedió al alto. A petición de Chanyeol, evita contarle todo lo que el alto había hecho por él. Tampoco la familia de Jongin le cuenta mucho. Solamente sabe que el otro está bien y lo había visitado antes. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin duerme, por coincidencia, abrazado al peluche que Chanyeol le había obsequiado. Al día siguiente empieza la recuperación y fisioterapia y antes del almuerzo Yixing lo visita y le dice que Chanyeol se había ido a vivir a Japón.</p><p>Jongin siente un balde de agua fría caer sobre todo su cuerpo. Se siente solo, innecesario y como un extra de una película no tan taquillera. No le sorprende que el “nuevo” Chanyeol se haya ido sin decir adiós. Pero le duele que su Chanyeol no lo haya hecho. Que después de todo juntos, se había ido sin más. Como sea, el moreno nunca guardó rencor ni odio hacia Chanyeol. Solo una tristeza profunda parecía rodearlo hasta hacerse parte de sí. </p><p>Tras recuperarse, Jongin se muda a Seúl y no vuelve a hablar con sus amigos. Su promesa de estar juntos por siempre sin importar qué se veía rota y a Jongin todo le dolía y un abismo helado lo recibía con indiferencia todos los días.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tercera parte</p><p>parte 3 </p><p>[en el presente]</p><p>Jongin se levanta algo perdido y desorientado un viernes poco luminoso temprano por la mañana. No logra creer que está en casa después de tantos años. Con su madre, quien tanto lo abraza, con su padre, quien siempre lo mira con ternura, con sus hermanas y sobrinos. Su corazón palpita con fuerza cada vez que mira los detalles de su habitación, le falta el aire cuando piensa en el pasado y vaya que se le adormecen las puntas de los dedos de los pies cuando piensa en un aroma frutal y brazos cálidos. Sí que todo esto duele; tanto que Jongin vuelve a cerrar los ojos dentro de su cama, tratando de volverse a dormir aunque la luz clara del día pase por sus cortinas mal cerradas. </p><p>No pasan más de 20 minutos de dormitar dificultosamente, hasta que su madre entra a su habitación, sin tocar la puerta o pedir permiso. </p><p>“Jongin-ah.” Su madre dice con sus lentes rosas en la punta de su nariz. “Levántate. Tienes cosas que hacer.”</p><p>Jongin se mueve fastidiado en su cama y suelta un lamento sonoro. </p><p>“¡Pero si ya no eres un niño!” Su madre dice algo sorprendida. “Necesito que vayas a comprar un pastel…”</p><p>Jongin se sienta de golpe en su cama y mira cansado a su madre y no puede evitar sonreír. La quiere tanto y extrañaba su voz y presencia. Es por eso que responde. “Está bien.”</p><p>Su madre le sonríe fugazmente y al darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación le dice “Lleva a tus sobrinos porque quieren pasar tiempo contigo…” Luego frena y dice antes de salir por completo del campo de vista de su hijo. “Les dije que les llevarías al parque.”</p><p>Jongin ríe en voz alta y ronca y se pasa sus manos por su rostro desperezándose. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin seca su cabello castaño con una toalla para evitar mojar su ropa cara. Lleva un saco morado claro de lana y un jean negro de diseñador. En ese momento se encuentra en la cocina y ve a sus sobrinos corretear mientras la radio suena diciendo que haría mucho frío el día de hoy. Jongin luego se coloca su bufanda negra que usaba en la preparatoria. </p><p>“¿Dónde quieres que compre el pastel?” Jongin pregunta a su madre al mismo tiempo que mete las llaves de la casa en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean. Luego agrega. “Raehee, Raeon. Vamos.” </p><p>Empieza a encaminarse hacia la puerta de su hogar y su madre lo sigue con los dos niños. “Donde los Park. El pastel de mora es el preferido de tu padre y pienso que sería adecuado comprar ese para celebrar en navidad y que todos estamos juntos en casa.”</p><p>Jongin se detiene con su mano derecha sobre la manija de la puerta y su madre nota la tensión de su hijo. </p><p>“Chanyeol está en Japón.”</p><p>Jongin se demora un rato pero asiente cortante y sale de la casa y camina lento hasta sentir las manos de sus sobrinos enrollándose en las suyas. Cree que ir a ver a los padres de su ex novio era algo educado y adecuado por hacer, pero no pensaba hacerlo el primer día tras haber llegado a Ulsan. </p><p>Jongin camina con sus sobrinos con un poco de tensión que los chiquillos no logran detectar. Son alrededor de las 10 de la mañana por lo que decide ir primero al parque un rato y perder así algo de tiempo y tranquilizarse antes de ir a la casa de los Park. 
En eso caminan los tres hacia el parque, Raeon y Raehee, quienes estaban en silencio por toda la corta caminata, al ver el parque y los juegos salen corriendo. Jongin, quien andaba mucho más callado que sus sobrinos, se sorprende al sentir como ambos niños se alejan corriendo de él. Suelta aire caliente de su boca, que sale condensado y se transforma en aire blanco con apariencia de humo. Y por unos breves segundos, Jongin aprieta sus manos por lo que el guante rosado de la mano izquierda de Raehee se queda sujeto entre sus dedos. </p><p>Ambos niños salen a unos columpios donde hay otros dos niños más de apariencia europea. Jongin se sienta en una banca verde de metal a fuera de una cafetería que el parque tiene. El cielo es casi gris pero no tiene apariencia de llover en algún momento cerca. Hay viento algo fuerte y Jongin se relaja al ver que sus sobrinos llevan chaquetas de invierno y bufandas gruesas. Desde la banca los mira con ternura y algo de frío. </p><p>No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se acuerda de la nota que sus viejos amigos le habían dejado escondida entre sus cosas. Jongin suspira sonoramente y juega con el guante de su sobrina y ríe amargamente. </p><p>“Te ves más esbelto, Jongin-ah.” Una voz demasiado conocida suena detrás de él. Hay un aroma peculiar que cree reconocer casi al instante y una familiaridad entre su cuerpo y el de la otra persona. A Jongin se le traban sus manos y no puede enfrentar el rostro de esa persona, a quien una vez quiso demasiado, la cual se sienta su lado en la banca, sin que sus piernas se topen y le ofrece un café humeante. “¿Te sigue gustando el latte?”</p><p>Jongin acepta el café sin regresar a ver y asiente para luego saludar por fin. “Hola… Jongdae hyung.”</p><p>Aunque Jongin no lo vea, su viejo amigo le sonríe de la misma forma que lo hizo en sus años de universidad. </p><p>“¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Seúl?” Jongdae pregunta mirando al cielo blanco con sus ojos entrecerrados. </p><p>Jongin lo mira de reojo y lo ve casi idéntico a comparación de la última vez que lo vio antes de irse a Seúl.  </p><p>“Bien y bien.” Jongin no sabe como comportarse ni como responder. Por lo que se limita a contestar lo que Jongdae le cuenta y bebe sorbos del café humeante que éste le había comprado. </p><p>“¿Te gusta?” Jongdae dice sereno y sin esperar respuesta agrega en susurro. “Que bueno, me alivia.”</p><p>Jongin siente un rastro de culpa y dolor en ese último comentario por lo que se pone nervioso e incómodo. No quiere culpar a sus amigos por sus decisiones y sabe que él también les debe una disculpa. </p><p>“¿Son tus sobrinos, verdad?” Jongin sigue la mano de su viejo amigo a donde esta señala y puede ver a Reaon y Raehee jugando ahora en la resbaladera. Jongin aprieta el guante rosado en su mano derecha. </p><p>“Sí. Raehee es la nena y Raeon el chiquito.” Jongdae asiente y luego le sonríe a Jongin sinceramente. </p><p>“Son lindos.”</p><p>“Sí…” Jongin responde y sonríe por primera vez, haciendo que su amigo se sorprenda. “¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?” Jongin pregunta.</p><p>“Te vi desde la cafetería que está detrás nuestro.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos largos minutos y solo se escuchan pajaritos, risas de niños, murmullos de conversaciones y al viento frío pasar una y otra vez. </p><p>“Escuché que tienes una buena posición en tu trabajo.” Jongin lo mira serio y asiente. Ama su trabajo y ama ahora a sus amigos de Seúl y no los cambiaría por nada. Sin embargo, no logra esquivar el dolor y nostalgia que siente al pensar que antes las personas que sabían todo de él, ahora no saben nada y le pregunten cosas tan básicas como si es que le gustaba Seúl. </p><p>“Sí y tengo un lindo departamento y amigos.” Jongin responde agitándose un poco. “¿Es eso lo que quieres oír, Jongdae?”</p><p>El muchacho que ahora debe tener ya 30 años, Jongin calcula haciendo un esfuerzo de acordarse el año de nacimiento de su viejo amigo, lo mira sin sorprenderse. </p><p>“Solamente quiero saber de ti.” Se encoge de hombros. “No sé si quieras saber de mí o de los demás pero todos estamos bien. Baekhyun sigue soltero y quejándose por eso. Ha tenido varias relaciones que no duran más de un año, pero está bien y tiene proyectos buenos de arquitectura. Yixing dejó la ingeniería ambiental un año tras graduarnos y ahora es profesor de niños en una primaria cerca del teatro de la ciudad; y se nota que ama su trabajo. Jessica y él no están juntos pero tiene una nueva novia china que se llama Victoria y les va super bien juntos.” </p><p>Jongin se muerde su lengua y ahora siente la espina de la culpa asentándose más en su pecho. Tampoco él sabía las cosas básicas de sus amigos. </p><p>“¿Tú tienes a alguien, Jongin-ah?” </p><p>Sus sobrinos no notan la presencia de Jongdae junto a él y siguen divirtiéndose entre los juegos  que hay en esa sección del parque. De vez en cuando interactúan con los dos niños europeos y corretean entre los 4. </p><p>“No.” Jongin resopla y bebe otro sorbo de su café apenas caliente.</p><p>Jongdae lo mira con ternura y Jongin logra acordarse que su amigo era casi un año mayor a él. “¿Has sabido o hablado con Chanyeol?”</p><p>Jongin arruga el guante rosado en su mano y se siente patético por no poder superar del todo al alto con orejas grandes y risa estruendosa. No lo odia en absoluto pero evita pensar en él. Jongin empieza a sentir que había algo más fuerte que las memorias que lo ataban con las personas de su pasado. Eran como hilos dorados que solían ser fuertes y templados, pero que hoy en día eran débiles y desvanecidos, pero seguían allí. </p><p>“No. ¿Está en Japón, cierto?” Jongin responde cortante y Jongdae entiende que es algo sobre lo que el moreno no quería hablar.</p><p>“Nadie ha hablado con él desde que se fue… Pero lo poco que sé es que sí está en Japón.”</p><p>Jongin logra sorprenderse ante esa confesión pero se mantiene con un lenguaje corporal desinteresado. No quiere reaccionar mucho ante su viejo amigo. Jongin no logra evitar pensar que tal vez Chanyeol y los demás también sufrieron un montón. </p><p>“¿Tú estás con alguien, hyung?”</p><p>El viento es más agradable y Jongin se afloja un poco su bufanda. Recién nota que Jongdae lleva puesto un calentador gris y un saco deportivo blanco. Lleva un gorro de lana en su cabeza y cubre un poco a sus orejas. Se lo ve un poco menos delgado de hace 7 años. Jongin presume que es feliz y se le ablanda el corazón. </p><p>“Sigo con Wendy.” Jongdae sonríe igual de enamorado al primer día que confesó a sus amigos que amaba a Wendy en un bar con papas fritas a medio masticar en su boca. “Vivimos juntos en un departamento pequeño cerca de mi trabajo.” </p><p>Jongin lo mira en silencio y su estómago se revuelve con algo de envidia. </p><p>“Le pedí matrimonio hace una semana.” Jongdae confiesa y Jongin gira, apenas, su cuerpo y receloso coloca su mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo sacude levemente. </p><p>“Felicidades.” </p><p>Jongdae siempre había sido racional, pensaba mucho las cosas que decir y como reaccionar ante los demás. Al contrario de Baekhyun quien se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Jongdae dejaba de pensar mucho en sus acciones cuando estaba a solas con sus mejores amigos y tal vez es porque su corazón y cuerpo aun recordaban y consideraban al moreno como un amigo importante, que lo abraza automáticamente y Jongin se queda quieto. El moreno siente más frío por un segundo, pero no demora en devolver el acto de afecto a su amigo. Es algo forzado pero se siente el amor aún.</p><p>“Gracias.” Jongdae sonríe mucho y suelta el abrazo. “¿Sabes? No se lo he dicho a nadie. Eres el primero en saberlo.”</p><p>Jongin no puede creer lo que escucha por lo que con un puchero en sus labios vuelve a abrazar a su amigo y lloriquea un poco. Jongdae no dice nada y solo lo acaricia suave en la espalda.<br/>
Cuando se separan, Jongdae intenta hacer cosquillas a Jongin, quien acaba riéndose un poco y secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco.</p><p>“Gracias por esto y por el café, hyung.”</p><p>Jongdae asiente y se levanta. “Tengo que irme, prometí llevar a Wendy y a sus padres café y nos alargamos mucho acá. Dame tu número de teléfono para estar en contacto y hacer algo con los demás.” </p><p>Jongin trata de seguir todo lo que su amigo pronuncia de manera acelerada y asiente y escribe su teléfono en el celular del otro. Jongin se despide mientras ve a su viejo amigo caminar de espaldas a él con su mano elevada sobre su hombro en forma de despedida.</p><p>“Nos vemos.” Es algo que Jongin no pensó que volvería decir a Jongdae.</p><p>x</p><p>Raehee y Raeon exigen, mientras caminan de las manos de su tío, una leche de banana y un pastel de miel. Jongin les promete que luego de comprar el pastel de mora, les llevaría a alguna tienda para que coman lo que quieran. </p><p>Jongin camina algo lento por las calles tan conocidas de su cuidad. Camina tan despacio que sus sobrinos empiezan a jalarlo con fuerza para que aumente su velocidad.<br/>
La verdad es que no lo hacía por miedo a llegar a la casa de los Parks. Sino porque tras haber hablado con Jongdae, su corazón pesaba mucho más. </p><p>Jongin sonríe desanimado a sus sobrinos y estos entienden que su tío no está de buen humor por lo que se acomodan a la velocidad del mismo y van cantando canciones infantiles entre los dos. Jongin tararea con dulzura. </p><p>Hacen un giro a la izquierda, tras un árbol de flores moradas casi desojado y Jongin siente que sus pulmones se quedan sin aire al ver una casa enorme de madera y paredes blancas haciendo más y más grande con cada paso que dan. </p><p>Jongin nota que hay solo un carro perteneciente a la casa y asume que es el de alguno de los padres de su ex novio. </p><p>Caminan un rato más y cuando la casa está frente a ellos, imponente grande y elegante. Jongin suelta las mano a sus sobrinos y les acaricia las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. </p><p>Jongin siente que camina en arena movediza, sus pies están imantados al piso y hay una sensación fea de ahogo. Sin embargo, la ignora y llega hasta la puerta de madera oscura y toca el timbre dos veces. En eso, sus sobrinos se quedan mirándolo algo cerca y curiosos por la actitud recelosa de su tío. Jongin se balancea una y otra vez sobre sus pies y juega con sus dedos nervioso. No sabía que debía decir a los padres de Chanyeol. “Hola señor y señora Park. Cómo pasa el tiempo.” Jongin niega fuertemente con su cabeza y Reahee ríe por esa acción. “Buenos días o tardes. ¿Cómo están? Mis padres mandan saludos...” </p><p>¡AH! Jongin grita en su mente frustrado. Es demasiado difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esta situación exacta. Jongin se muerde su labio inferior y vuelve a tocar el timbre. Al parecer no había nadie. Jongin se muerde más fuertemente su labio y piensa que aunque tenga casi 30 años, su madre le mataría por no conseguir hacer el pedido del pastel.</p><p>Jongin da la espalda a la casa y baja unas gradas hasta donde sus sobrinos le esperan. “Creo que no hay nadie. Vamos a la casa.” Jongin los toma de la mano y empieza a alejarse del lugar. </p><p>Raeon frunce su ceño y Raehee abre su boca en forma de protesta. Ambos gritan al mismo tiempo. “¡Leche de banana! ¡Leche de banana!” Varias veces. Jongin ríe un poco y se frena de golpe al escuchar una voz rasposa que reconoce en el fondo de su cabeza llamándolo, con sorpresa, por su nombre. Es una voz ronca, grave y atractiva. Una voz peligrosa que tiene un efecto inevitable, innegable y evidente sobre él. Una voz que logró hacerlo temblar de la felicidad y placer, del miedo y de dolor. Una voz fuerte para el estado en el que está su corazón. </p><p>Jongin se queda quieto del miedo y se marea un poco. Decide ignorar la voz y vuelve a caminar con sus sobrinos quienes discuten entre ellos algo sobre unos dulces nuevos o algo parecido. </p><p>“¡Espera. Jongin-ah!” La voz suplica y Jongin muerde su labio una vez más. “¿Eres tú, Jongin-ah?” Ahora hay algo de miedo y decepción en esa voz. Jongin solo frena y regresa a ver apenas. Mostrando al otro su perfil izquierdo y su cabello moviéndose por el viento. </p><p>Chanyeol lo mira boquiabierto. </p><p>Está con el pelo empapado por salir de la ducha y sus cabello negro un poco ondulado cae en su frente. Lleva lentes redondos y Jongin nota que eso es algo nuevo en él. Su ropa ya no son sudaderas enormes ni jeans con rotos adornándolos. Ahora era un pantalón oscuro ceñido a su figura y una camisa blanca abotonada y pegada estrechamente a su torso. Chanyeol sin duda había ganado más musculatura y se veía tan hermoso como siempre. Tan dulce y bueno. Tan amable y asustado. Tan él. </p><p>Jongin termina por darse la vuelta y susurra a sus sobrinos “Esperen un rato. Luego compraremos la leche de banana.”</p><p>Chanyeol logra oír un poco por lo que se acerca a los niños y a Jongin. Quien por instinto da pasos atrás, soltando a sus sobrinos. El más alto finge no darse cuenta de la actitud del moreno. </p><p>“No tengo leche de banana en la casa, pero puedo hacerles chocolate caliente para el frío.” </p><p>Los niños regresan a ver a su tío. Quien se encuentra a unos pasos detrás de ellos. Jongin tiene una expresión ilegible por lo que ninguno de los pequeños sabe qué responder. </p><p>“V-va a llo-llover pronto, Jongin. Vamos dentro. Los niños pueden tomar chocolate y pasar el frío allí un rato.” Chanyeol tartamudea un poco sin mirar a los ojos al moreno. Quien se fastidia por ese detalle. Y solo porque se trata de sus sobrinos, asiente cuando el otro, finalmente, lo regresa a ver. </p><p>Chanyeol asiente de vuelta y regresa a su hogar que estaba con la puerta abierta. Jongin deja que sus sobrinos se adelanten y los sigue con el corazón amenazando con escaparse de su pecho. </p><p>x</p><p>Raehee y Raeon ven la televisión enorme en una sala de estar con sofás de cuero frente a la cocina. Jongin los observa mientras él y su ex novio preparan los chocolates calientes para los niños. </p><p>Hay un silencio eterno entre ellos y ambos recuerdan las veces que habían cocinado juntos en esa misma cocina. Chanyeol sonríe a escondidas al notar como el moreno aún recuerda donde estaban las cosas como el azúcar y las cucharitas. Jongin en cambio se mueve por costumbre en el lugar. Era un lugar al que había pertenecido por demasiados años y sería un lugar difícil de olvidar. </p><p>Cuando ambas tazas de chocolate están listas. Chanyeol toma la que Jongin había preparado y los dos sienten electricidad, que empieza en sus nudillos (que se habían rozado), recorrer sus espinas dorsales. </p><p>“Llevaré esto a tus hijos.” Chanyeol susurra y se lleva las tazas a donde los niños estaban. Jongin se queda con las palabras en la boca y una risa trabada a la fuerza. </p><p>Cuando el alto regresa Jongin lo mira con media sonrisa en su rostro y su cabeza inclinada apenas hacia la derecha. </p><p>“¿Qué?” Chanyeol dice un poco curioso. Siente que la tensión entre ambos disiparse un poco. </p><p>“¿Creíste que son mis hijos?” Jongin no logra frenar una risa infantil que se sale de su garganta. </p><p>Chanyeol asiente nervioso. </p><p>Jongin sopla su cabello hacia arriba y Chanyeol ríe un poco. A Jongin de le mueve el piso al escuchar su sonido favorito: la risa del alto. </p><p>“Son mis sobrinos. Raehee y Raeon.” </p><p>Chanyeol, al escuchar esto sonríe con alivio obvio en su mirada. Jongin rueda sus ojos entretenido.<br/>
El moreno de pronto olvida por varios segundos los siete años sin Chanyeol. Por lo que se acerca peligrosamente al más alto para amarrar sus manos tras la nuca del otro y reír por lo bobo que éste puede llegar a ser. Pero antes de tocar al otro. Jongin frena y mira hacia al piso; avergonzado por olvidarse de dónde estaban en la actualidad. </p><p>Chanyeol suelta aire de sus pulmones y Jongin le da la espalda ocultando su rostro rojo. Solo escuchan las risas de los niños y el sonido de una película infantil. </p><p>“¿Qué haces aquí?” Jongin pregunta con dolor disfrazado por fastidio. </p><p>Chanyeol siente una punzada en su pecho y traga saliva sonoramente.</p><p>“Llegué hace casi un mes. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Vine por vacaciones pero…”</p><p>Jongin entiende que Chanyeol probablemente se ha sentido aislado y muy solo para no decirle a los amigos que estaba en la ciudad. Probablemente siente lo mismo que él: miedo a darse cuenta que el tiempo se ha llevado todo lo que les unía. El moreno se da la vuelta y lo mira aburrido. Chanyeol siente que alguien lo ahorca. “¿Pero?” Pregunta seco.</p><p>“Pero creo que me voy a quedar más tiempo porque mi padre está muy enfermo.” Chanyeol dice desganado y se retira los lentes de su rostro para poder pasarse las manos torpemente por su cara. “Entró al hospital hace dos semanas. Tiene fallo renal agudo… pero los médicos dicen que ha mejorado mucho.”</p><p>Jongin siente un dolor extraño y profundo al oír que el padre de Chanyeol estaba muy enfermo. Quisiera poder sostener al alto entre sus brazos y consolarlo, pero no parece adecuado y tampoco sería bueno para ninguno. </p><p>“Lo siento mucho. Espero que se mejore completamente. ¿En qué hospital está?”</p><p>Chanyeol está nervioso, nunca le había gustado hablar de asuntos delicados así y Jongin lo conocía perfectamente bien. “En el de la universidad de Ulsan. El hospital local.” </p><p>Jongin asiente y recuerda que fue allí donde el pasó mucho tiempo de su vida. Tal vez los peores días de su existencia fueron allí. También fue en ese lugar donde Chanyeol había decidido dejarlo hace varios años. </p><p>“Lo visitaré con mi familia uno de estos días. Gracias por contarme esto.”</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira apresurado y asiente. “¿Qué haces aquí?”</p><p>Jongin camina hasta el fregadero y se lava las manos para evitar ver a su ex novio más tiempo.</p><p>“Vine a saludar a tus padres… han pasado muchos años.” Jongin cuenta bajito, está fregándose con algo de fuerza innecesaria sus manos con jabón. “Además mi madre quería pedirle a la tuya un pastel de mora para navidad.” Jongin dice más fuerte y cierra el agua cuando considera que sus manos están más limpias. “Pero ahora que sé todo esto, entiendo que no lo pueda hacer.”</p><p>Chanyeol se acerca al moreno y le ofrece una toalla y se queda parado junto a él. Una luz dorada, que siempre parecía entrar a la casa de Chanyeol decora la cocina desde la ventana frente a ambos muchachos. El olor a madera y polvo que la casa solía tener por ser vieja seguía siendo fuerte y Jongin inhala inconscientemente queriendo recordar más ese olor. Pero al hacerlo, el olor de Chanyeol también entra a su nariz y Jongin siente un nudo en la garganta al no notar su aroma tropical de frutas y más bien solo percibir un fuerte aroma a colonia cara.<br/>
“No te preocupes.” Chanyeol dice sin regresarlo a ver. “Mi madre encantada les hace el pastel de mora. Ella sigue con su pastelería estos días, le ayuda a distraerse de todo esto.” </p><p>Jongin niega con su cabeza tiernamente y Chanyeol quiere sentir el cuerpo del moreno junto al suyo. </p><p>“¿Seguro? No quiero ser una carga para ella o ustedes. Tampoco es que el pastel es importante, puedo conseguir cualquier otro…” Jongin se seca sus manos sin mucho empeño.</p><p>El más alto le retira la toalla de las manos y la cuelga cerca de los platos que había lavado hace unas horas. “Sí, seguro.” Sonríe apenas. </p><p>Jongin lo mira con atención y ve que el lunar desvanecido sigue allí y que sus ojos siguen siendo tiernos y amables. “Mi madre dijo que costaba al rededor de 50mil wones.” Jongin saca del bolsillo trasero su billetera y le entrega un billete de dicha cantidad. “Si es más, avísame.”</p><p>Chanyeol toma el billete que Jongin deja cerca de los dedos del otro lo guarda en el bolsillo delantero del moreno. Ambos tiemblan apenas por la cercanía y Jongin extraña el aroma a frutas.<br/>
“No puedo aceptar este dinero.” Chanyeol dice y se aleja del moreno quien no protesta. </p><p>x</p><p>Al momento de despedirse, Chanyeol consigue un abrazo por cada uno de los niños y un movimiento seco de cabeza por parte de su ex novio. </p><p>Para Chanyeol, Jongin se ve distante, ajeno y maduro. Se lo ve menos risueño y más serio. Como si su vida fuera de tonos grises y azules. Chanyeol no sabe si es por el recelo que le guarda o porque si lo lastimó tanto que lo cambió. </p><p>Para Jongin, Chanyeol sigue luciendo igual de hermoso que antes, sus ojos son dulces y atentos, siempre siguiendo cada movimiento del cuerpo del moreno y leyendo cada palabra que sale de sus labios. Las manos de Chanyeol siguen siendo gentiles y Jongin se había olvidado cómo se sentía el calor hasta que sus nudillos se habían rozado accidentalmente mientras hacían las tazas de chocolate caliente. </p><p>Antes de despedirse, Jongin se muestra más frío que antes y quiere marcharse rápido porque su corazón quiere abrir una puerta cerrada. Una puerta para la que Chanyeol parece tener, una vez más, la llave para poder entrar. Igual que hace 15 años. </p><p>Cuando Jongin sale de esa casa de madera antigua, con sus sobrinos dándole las manos, se pregunta si esa sería la última vez que vería a Chanyeol.</p><p>x</p><p>Llegar a casa fue algo que Jongin hizo a paso rápido y apresurando a sus sobrinos, quienes correteaban divertidos mientras su tío tenía una cara seria y pensativa. El sol estaba saliendo más y más y para cuando entran a la casa, los dos niños se retiran sus abrigos y su tío la bufanda. </p><p>Desde la sala con sofás verdes Jongin escucha varias risas que no identifica como la de sus familiares y siente curiosidad y cansancio. Estaba agotado por todas las personas que en un sólo día había tenido que enfrentar. Siendo sincero, el moreno quería irse directo a su cama y procesar todo lo vivido antes de pegarse una siesta bien merecida. Sus sobrinos ya no están a su alcance y Jongin prosigue despojándose de sus zapatos y haciendo notas mentales de contarle a su familia lo del padre de Chanyeol y llamar a Jongdae algún día cercano. Luego camina por el pasillo oscuro y piensa saludar cortante a las visitas que su madre tiene y subir a descansar un rato. </p><p>“Ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte.” Baekhyun dice con la voz algo ahogada en cuento Jongin llega del pasillo a la sala de sofás verdes. </p><p>“Jongin.” Yixing sonríe con un alivio tan palpable que parece esparcirse por toda la habitación. </p><p>Jongin está perplejo, aun más cansado y algo asustado. Su madre le guiña el ojo y sale del lugar hacia su habitación, o eso cree Jongin. </p><p>Lo que sucede es en cámara lenta o así lo siente el moreno; los amigos se saludan como si no se hubiesen visto en meses en vez de años. Baekhyun se acerca sigiloso a Jongin, quien está quieto aguantándose la respiración. En seguida le coloca con mucho cuidado sus manos finas y delicadas sobre las mejillas y aprieta varias veces el rostro de su amigo. Jongin ríe avergonzado y Baekhyun lo imita. Jongin pone sus manos sobre la de su amigo y se quedan por varios segundos mirándose risueños el uno al otro. Cuando rompen contacto, no pasan más de 3 segundos y Yixing lo está abrazando fuerte contra su cuerpo, Jongin entierra por costumbre su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo y se siente seguro, en casa y cuidado. Los tres amigos se derraman lágrimas dulces y amenas. Hay sollozos que causan risas cortas y más abrazos vuelven a surgir. </p><p>Jongin se estaba dando cuenta, cuánto ellos dos le habían hecho falta. Se sientan juntos en el sofá verde y hay caricias y pellizcos no tan toscos entre ellos. Juegan como si tuvieran 20 años otra vez.</p><p>“Lo siento tanto.” Jongin habla y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. </p><p>“Shhh…” Baekhyun responde y Yixing acaricia su pelo débilmente. “Nosotros deberíamos pedirte perdón igual.”</p><p>Jongin se queja moviendo su cuerpo. “No, hyung. Yo lo siento por haberme ido así, sin más. Por alejarlos de mi vida y no saber de ustedes en tanto tiempo.”</p><p>Baekhyun le sonríe como siempre: dulce como si se tratase de su hermano menor, con algo de travesura inocente y con amor puro. Sus ojos brillan del cariño intocable que mantuvo hacia el moreno por esos 7 años.</p><p>“Nosotros tuvimos que haberte buscado más Jongin. Nos rendimos muy fácilmente y es algo que hoy nos carcome vivos en la noche. Pero verte bien, escuchar tu risa y saber que estás aquí, nos mueve el corazón.” Yixing le aprieta la pierna y Jongin suspira. </p><p>“Me hacen falta todos ustedes. Tú, Yixing, siempre pensaba en ti y en las cosas que haríamos juntos en Seúl.” Jongin empieza a abrirse. “Cuando pasaba por tiendas de mascotas o heladerías con colores pasteles, instintivamente pensaba en Baekhyun hyung y en los dulces que le gustaría comer y los perritos que se parecen a él.”</p><p>Los dos visitantes ríen pero no dicen nada dejando que Jongin entienda que quieren oírlo más.</p><p>“Compré una almohada en forma de dinosaurio que me hacía acuerdo a Jongdae hyung y siempre está adornando mi cama.” Jongin ríe tosco y nostálgico. “Los tres siempre estaban conmigo aunque no lo sabían.”</p><p>Antes de que alguien pueda comentar o decir algo, Malia entra con tres vasos de té caliente y se retira tras alborotar el cabello de su hermano.<br/>
Los tres beben un poco de té en silencio y hay comodidad entre todos. Jongin sentía que para Jongdae, Baekhyun y Yixing, él nunca se había ido de sus vidas por completo.</p><p>“¿Qué tal Seúl?” Yixing habla tras acabarse su bebida.</p><p>“Bien.” Jongin responde y sus amigos lo miran expectantes. Quisiera que Jongdae estuviese aquí para que lo escuchase abrirse más pero está seguro de que lo volvería a ver. “Tengo unos pocos amigos cercanos que son buenas personas. Sehun es un chico mimado pero no hay mejor compañía que la suya para cualquier cosa que uno quiera hacer. Luego está Junmyeon, quien también es mi asistente, es dedicado y sabe dar buenos consejos. No sé que sería de mi vida sin él.” Jongin hace un puchero mientras piensa y habla. “También está Irene, la comprometida de Junmyeon. Es demasiado linda, cuida de mí como a un hermano y se preocupa a veces tanto que me llama para sermonearme si se entera que por trabajar no alcancé a comer o yo que sé.”</p><p>Baekhyun ríe contento y Yixing permanece aliviado. Escuchar que su mejor amigo no estaba completamente solo les quitaba un peso de encima y les alegraba que haya encontrado esas personas en su vida.</p><p>“También está mi vecino, Kyungsoo, es algo huraño en las mañanas pero conversar con él es tan interesante porque es muy culto. Además sabe hacer unos desayunos deliciosos.” Jongin ríe mirándose sus manos y Baekhyun se acurruca en su hombro.</p><p>“Jongin-ah, que bueno que les tengas a ellos.” Yixing responde y el moreno lo mira afectuosamente. </p><p>“Sí. Quisiera conocerlos.” Baekhyun murmura.</p><p>Jongin siente algo parecido a las mariposas que uno siente cuando está enamorado, pero es algo diferente, es solo una sensación de ir llenando un vacío con sentimientos de pertenencia y cariño.</p><p>“La verdad es que Jongdae hyung me dijo que estabas soltero, Baekkhie. Creo que tú y Sehun podrían ser buena pareja. Aunque tal vez Sehun puede ser algo infantil pero es una persona preciosa.”</p><p>“¡YAH!” Baekhyun grita acomodándose en el sofá. “¿Cómo que viste a Jongdae antes que a nosotros?”</p><p>Yixing y Jongin ríen por lo escandaloso que el rubio seguía siendo. Tantos años habían pasado y Jongin sentía que aún podía predecir los comportamientos de sus mejores amigos.</p><p>“Nos encontramos de casualidad.”</p><p>“Malo.” Baekhyun lo golpea en el brazo. “Pero si piensas que ese amigo tuyo podría ser buena pareja mía, no me importaría ir un fin de semana a Seúl.”</p><p>Ahora la habitación, que estaba oscura por el invierno y un sol que se había ocultado hace unos minutos tras unas nubes grises, brillaba por la risa y felicidad que los tres emanaban juntos. Jongin miraba a sus amigos con la delicadeza que se mira al sol, con miedo de quedarse ciego si los miraba mucho, porque brillaban tanto que no parecían de verdad. </p><p>x</p><p>Están bebiendo su tercera taza de té y había almorzado sentados en ese mismo lugar, ramen casero y artesanal. Los sobrinos del moreno juegan frente a los tres amigos y el tiempo no parece importarles. Hay una lluvia leve fuera pero ninguno logra percatarse de la misma. Habían ya hablado de muchas cosas: del trabajo de Yixing como profesor y de su novia Victoria; del trabajo de Baekhyun y su nuevo proyecto para hacer unos edificios de lujo a las afueras de la ciudad; de Seúl y el puesto de trabajo de Jongin. Hablaron de mil cosas más, trataron de resumir 7 años en un par de horas y habían momentos en los que el dolor les llegaba, pero lo alejaban con chistes o recuerdos bellos de todos. </p><p>“Hoy también me encontré con Chanyeol.” Jongin suelta de la nada y Baekhyun escupe té caliente sobre su pantalón.</p><p>“¡Auch! ¡Mierda!” Baekhyun se queja y limpia un poco de ese líquido con servilletas. Los sobrino de Jongin se ríen de él a la distancia, pero el arquitecto, que lleva aun el pelo rubio, les ignora. “¿¡QUÉ!?”</p><p>Yixing abre su boca para decir algo pero la vuelve a cerrar. Hace esto tres veces y a la final no logra decir nada.</p><p>Jongin les cuenta que tuvo que ir a comprar un pastel, les cuenta que pensaba que no había nadie y que se suponía que Chanyeol estaba fuera del país aún, pero que incluso tras su incredulidad, fue Chanyeol quien le había abierto la puerta. Les cuenta lo poco que hablaron y la situación del padre del alto. </p><p>“No sabíamos que estaba aquí.” Yixing susurra y Jongin lo ve decepcionado. “¿Por qué no dijo nada?” Ahora Jongin sí logra determinar dolor en la voz de su mejor amigo, por lo que lo toma de la mano.</p><p>“Cada uno tiene sus motivos, Xing.” Baekhyun responde y recuesta su cabeza en su mano izquierda. “Tal vez pronto lo sabremos.”</p><p>Jongin mira a sus amigos y se retira del sofá y se sienta en una mesita frente a ellos.</p><p>“Creo que tiene miedo.” Jongin explica delicado. “Yo tuve mucho miedo al venir acá. Miedo de darme cuenta que ya no los conozco ni reconozco a ustedes. Peor, miedo a que me demuestren que nuestras vidas se han separado por completo. Al final, todos fuimos amigos. Creo que es necesario que ustedes tres lo visiten y le demuestren lo que hoy me demostraron a mí. Además que necesita compañía y apoyo con su padre enfermo.”</p><p>Sus dos amigos asienten en silencio y Yixing suspira. “Te has vuelto tan maduro, Jongin. También eres un poco serio pero nada que el infantil de Baekhyun no pueda reparar.”</p><p>Baekhyun ríe maliciosamente y Jongin rueda sus ojos. Luego de eso el silencio gobierna el lugar por varios minutos, solo se escuchan los sonidos de la televisión en algún cuarto de la casa y a los niños pintando cerca de ellos.</p><p>“Tú también.” Baekhyun dice mientras se levanta y se coloca su chaqueta gris. Yixing lo imita.</p><p>“¿Yo qué?” Jongin también se pone de pie. </p><p>Fuera de su casa se ve una tarde gris y casi sin lluvia. Hay carros que pasan despacio para no mojar a los peatones con los charcos acumulados cerca de las veredas. </p><p>“Creo que tú y Chanyeol deberían hablar más. Darse un cierre que les permita avanzar, parecen dos niños perdidos en la mitad de la nieve con sus abrigos sujetos de las manos en vez de en sus brazos y cuerpos.” Jongin lo mira entendiendo la mitad de lo que el rubio menciona.</p><p>“Sería bueno para ti.” Yixing aprieta el brazo del moreno.</p><p>Jongin no responde nada y en silencio, los guía a la puerta de su casa, donde se despiden con abrazos y números de teléfono.</p><p>Antes de irse completamente, Baekhyun le dice. “Tu madre me ha dicho que mañana te toca ir de compras y me ha pedido que te acompañe. Tú invitas unos postres luego del supermercado. Se ve que tu trabajo no paga nada mal.”<br/>
Jongin ríe y su amigo le guiña, luego desaparecen de su vista y Jongin cierra la puerta. </p><p>x</p><p>En la noche, Jongin hace galletas con sus sobrinos y el resto de su familia. Nadie menciona nada de los visitantes y Jongin agradece en su mente ese momento de paz. La radio, encendida en la cocina, avisa que sería una de las navidades más frías en 15 años y que vale la pena abrigarse todas los días, en especial a la hora de dormir. </p><p>Sin embargo, Jongin esa noche duerme con una pijama no muy gruesa. La calidez que su corazón sentía, le servía para no sentir el frío letal de esa noche. </p><p>Además, unos minutos antes de meterse a la cama, Jongin rebusca curioso entre sus cajones y encuentra varias cosas lindas como fotos de Jongdae y en él en una piscina que no recuerda exactamente dónde era. Baekhyun y Yixing cocinando carne junto al carro de Chanyeol y luego una de él y todo el grupo de amigos abrazados. Jongin asume que fueron fotos tomadas en alguno de sus paseos semanales. También encuentra un cómic bobo que había dibujado con Yixing cuando estaban en la preparatoria y no puede aguantarse la risa al ver dibujos mal hechos y unas pocas faltas ortográficas. Rebuscando más, sus manos se topan con el cuaderno pequeño y amarillo. Jongin sabe que es la lista de deseos que él y su ex novio abandonaron hace muchísimo tiempo.<br/>
Los nervios no le dejan abrir la libreta y la deja sobre su escritorio. Tal vez la revisaría por la mañana. </p><p>Curiosamente, el nombre de Chanyeol es lo último que el moreno pronuncia antes de quedarse dormido.</p><p>x</p><p>Sábado por la mañana, Jongin se ducha y se viste con ropa abrigada. Luego hace videollamada con Junmyeon, Irene y Sehun y les cuenta un poco de sus viejos amigos y de cómo están volviendo a hablar. Todos reaccionan cariñosos y le dan apoyo. También les cuenta brevemente de Chanyeol (sus amigos sabían un poco sobre esa historia, pero no presionaban al moreno porque sabían que era algo que el odiaba recordar). Por último les hace un recorrido corto por la casa y les presenta a sus sobrinos. </p><p>A la hora del desayuno, todos comen juntos y Jongin discute con uno de sus yernos sobre cuál equipo era mejor, si el Manchester City o el United. No obstante, no llegan a ningún acuerdo y se ven interrumpidos por el resto de sus familiares que les incitan a que se callen y coman más. Jongin se pregunta a qué hora Baekhyun lo pasará viendo, o si se encontrarían en el súper mercado. Como sea, Jongin hace todo con calma y cuando acaba de comer y lavar todos los platos, sube a cepillarse los dientes. </p><p>A eso de las 11 de la mañana, Baekhyun lo llama a su celular.</p><p>“¿Diga?” Jongin dice con nervios. Hablar por teléfono con uno de sus mejores amigos tras varios años se sentían extraño y emocionante. </p><p>El rubio probablemente se sentía igual que lo único que responde es “Wow.”</p><p>Jongin ríe y el otro le avisa que está fuera de su casa. Jongin coge un bolso negro con el que suele salir a pasear o de compras y mete la lista de cosas que comprar, la libreta amarilla (sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca), las llaves de la casa y su billetera. Luego se despide de su familia y sale fuera de su hogar, donde observa a Baekhyun en un Audi rojo modelo A6. Jongin mira juguetón a su amigo y se sube en el vehículo. </p><p>“Tu carro no está nada mal.” Jongin se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. “¿Acaso serás tan buen arquitecto para que te paguen bien?” bromea.</p><p>Baekhyun empieza a manejar y rueda un poco sus ojos y luego responde “Estoy endeudado por este carro. Además, no cuesta ni la mitad del tuyo.” Y le saca la lengua.</p><p>Jongin ríe pero se siente mal por el comentario que hizo en primer lugar. </p><p>“Igual me alegra que hayas podido comprarte un muy buen carro, Baekkhie.”</p><p>Baekhyun baja la ventana, lo regresa a ver por unos cortos segundos y sigue manejando con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. </p><p>x</p><p>Ya en el supermercado, Baekhyun decide él ser quien maneja el coche de comida. Jongin camina detrás de su amigo dictándole las cosas de la lista que hay que comprar. </p><p>“Detergente.” Jongin dice desganado. Era apenas la quinta cosa de la lista por comprar y les faltaban al rededor de 38 ítems más. </p><p>“Okay. Eso está en el pasillo 9.” Baekhyun responde.</p><p>“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?” Jongin dice mientras camina aburrido, viendo los diferentes cereales de colores que la tienda ofrece. Más adelante de ellos hay una madre que reclama a su hijo que deje de jalarle el pelo a su hermana menor. También hay un señor anciano viendo las diferencias entre dos tipos de sabores de cereal. Jongin se aburre más.</p><p>“Trabaje un año acá antes de irme a una firma de arquitectos.” Baekhyun responde sin mirar o esperar a su amigo. Ir de compras es algo que logra relajarle demasiado al contrario de Jongin. “Fue difícil entrar a una firma, pero tuve suerte tras un año de intentar.”</p><p>Jongin asiente y se imagina a un joven Baekhyun organizando productos como papilla de bebé o gaseosas de muchos sabores.</p><p>Al cabo de casi media hora. Tienen casi la mitad de la lista completa. Jongin sigue a su amigo siempre por detrás y quiere sacar su celular para ver la hora. En eso, acaba sacando la libreta. </p><p>Jongin la mira un rato y ve que ya no era tan amarilla, sino está desvanecido el color. Siente su material entre sus dedos y juega un poco con ella. Luego, abre cualquier página al azar y ve garabatos hechos por él. Mira que también hay dos entradas al cine de hace nueve años, guardadas entre unas cuantas páginas más adelante. Mira que hay anotaciones de deberes de Chanyeol y suyos. Hay recordatorios como ‘comprar el regalo para Yixing’ o ‘devolver el CD de The Kooks a Hanbin’. </p><p>Jongin ríe y no se da cuenta que su pasa va disminuyendo cada vez más y más. Su atención está concentrada únicamente en ese cuaderno. Decide ojear la primera página y mira que dice con un título escrito con su fea letra ‘Yeollie &amp; Nini - Bucket list’. Algo de eso le causa un dolor tremendo en el pecho. Un hormigueo molesto en su rostro y unos pulmones que parecen reacios a respirar. </p><p>Jongin ve que abajo de ese título Chanyeol había escrito ‘yeong-wonhi’. Eso hace que se detenga por completo, en la mitad de un pasillo cualquiera. Entonces abre otra página y ve que hay vistos junto a varios deseos y hay otros deseos incumplidos. Unos deseos con asteriscos significaban cumplidos, entre ellos estaban ‘comer en el restaurante caro frente a la laguna de la universidad’, ‘salir a caminar por la montaña cerca del cementerio’, ‘besarnos bajo la luna’, etc.<br/>
Mientras que algunos incompletos eran: ‘jugar con pistolas de agua’, ‘nadar en el mar cuando el sol se esté poniendo’, ’acampar solo los dos’, ‘ir al mercado artesanal de mermeladas y frutas’, ‘alquilar un bote en alguna laguna y mirar el cielo juntos desde allí’.<br/>
También siente como su corazón se retuerce al leer que él había escrito (y había quedado como deseo incompleto) ‘besar a Chanyeol 61 veces.’ (porque ese era el número de la suerte del alto). </p><p>“¡YAH! ¡Jongin-ah!” Baekhyun grita regresando sin el coche hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, quien aun no se lo miraba. “No puedo creer que no escuchaste la historia que te contaba de mi pez que recién se murió por la culpa del gato de Yixing.” Baekhyun suspira rendido al ver que su amigo tampoco había escuchado esto último.</p><p>El rubio se acerca más y mira que Jongin está leyendo algo con mucha atención. Demasiada atención. “¿Es la lista de compras? ¿Hay algo que no entiendes qué dice? Déjame ver.” </p><p>Ni bien acaba de decir esas palabras, Baekhyun le arrancha la libreta amarilla a su amigo, quien asustado trata de pelear para conseguir su libreta de vuelta pero Baekhyun lo empuja lejos y se pone a leer los deseos que Jongin estaba revisando hace unos segundos. </p><p> “¡Hyung!” El moreno se queja como niño pequeño. Baekhyun se aleja trotando y se pone a leer. </p><p>En cuanto ha leído suficiente y entiende qué es lo que lleva entre sus manos, regresa a ver a su amigo quien camina cabizbajo hacia él. Baekhyun se acerca y lo toma de la cara con su mano libre. </p><p>“Lo siento. No sabía lo que era esto.” Se disculpa incómodo. “Pensé que era la lista de compras. Quería jugar contigo.” </p><p>Jongin siente un poco de vergüenza y brevemente le afirma que está bien. </p><p>x</p><p>Una vez que acaban de hacer las compras, pagarlas y colocarlas en el carro rojo. Baekhyun maneja en silencio hasta la cafetería que su amigo había elegido. </p><p>“¿Estás seguro que quieres ir acá?” Baekhyun señala por encima del volante a la cafetería frente a ellos. El carro está apagado y Jongin la mira buscando algún defecto. La cafetería es en el último piso de un pequeño edificio. Se ven luces de navidad que decoran las ventanas del lugar y hay una pequeña terraza con lindos faroles y sombrillas que se mueven algo bruscos por el viento. </p><p>“¿No te gusta?” </p><p>Baekhyun niega con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se retira el cinturón de seguridad. “No es eso. Es que es demasiado cara.” </p><p>Jongin lo mira con una sonrisa despreocupada y se retira el cinturón igual. “Pero es rica. Ya quedamos que yo invito.” </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin pide un latte con azúcar y Baekhyun un americano pero sin azúcar. También, Jongin, pide 7 diferentes postres y los amigos los comparten saboreándolos con gusto. </p><p>“¿Cuál te gusta más?” Jongin le sonríe a su amigo. Tratando de aliviar la tensión de haber leído algo que no debía. </p><p>“Creo que el pie de coco. ¿A ti?” Baekhyun le sonríe de vuelta. Tiene crema blanca del postre alrededor de su labio superior. </p><p>Jongin no le responde pero solo sonríe con ternura y limpia con su pulgar el rastro de crema de coco. “Gracias por acompañarme en todo.” </p><p>Baekhyun, quien empezaba a masticar otro pedazo de su pie, responde con la boca llena “Perdón por leer la Bucket list que tenías con Chanyeol.” </p><p>Jongin se dedica a tomar café y luego de unos minutos decide sacar el cuaderno amarillo. </p><p>“Leamos juntos todo lo que Chanyeol y yo no llegamos a hacer.” Luego ríe y agrega. “Tampoco llegamos nunca a ser.”</p><p>Baekhyun se sienta en el filo de su silla frente a Jongin y lo mira expectante y curioso. Al cabo de unos largos minutos ambos ríen juntos y leen las cosas ridículas que los ex novios habían escrito. Baekhyun soltaba comentarios bobos de vez en cuando y el moreno disfrutaba de eso en silencio.</p><p>“Molestar a Baekhyun con pepinillos.” Baekhyun lee incrédulo. “¡Saben que odio esas cosas!” </p><p>Jongin suelta carcajadas fuertes y hecha su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Su risa siempre había traído felicidad a quien sea que la escuchase; el día de hoy no era la excepción. Además, Baekhyun cree notar una pizca de amor restante en esa risa y en los ojos de Jongin.<br/>
Tal vez el problema de todo este enredo era que Jongin aún se preocupaba por el gigante. Que Jongin nunca lo había olvidado. Que el corazón del moreno, seguía muy atado al de Chanyeol tras los años. </p><p>No pasan muchos minutos más y los postres se encuentran ya casi acabados y las tazas de sus cafés vacías. Hay poca gente en la cafetería y todos van vestidos con prendas caras y relojes lujosos. Baekhyun encuentra el lugar algo fastidioso. </p><p>“Deberías terminar la bucket list con Chanyeol. Aprovechar que están en la misma ciudad por unas semanas y tener el cierre que nunca tuvieron. Su relación se acabó abruptamente y ...” Baekhyun suspira y está rojo. “Perdón si me meto, pero es mi consejo. Te quiero.” </p><p>Jongin no responde. Se queda mirando a sus manos y asiente aguantándose las lágrimas. </p><p>“Sé que me quieres, hyung. Yo también a ti. Pero no creo que sea buena idea.” </p><p>“Te apoyo en lo que sea que hagas.” El rubio responde y se frota el estómago con pereza. Se nota que está lleno. “Ayer, después de salir de tu casa, fuimos a la del gigante como recomendaste que lo viéramos.”</p><p>Jongin regresa a ver y sus ojos están un poco achicados. </p><p>“No había nadie. Tal vez... estaba visitando a su padre.” </p><p>“Tal vez.” Jongin responde sin más. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin llega a su casa y tras desempacar y guardar las compras con la ayuda de sus yernos y hermanas, se la pasa en su cuarto revisando su bucket list. La lee una y otra vez y deja que su corazón lata más rápido, duela y grite a su manera. Jongin se imagine varias veces cumpliendo los deseos inconclusos de Chanyeol y él. Se imagina lo que sería sostener la mano de Chanyeol en la suya. </p><p>Pero tiene miedo. </p><p>Miedo a no sentir lo que sentía antes. Miedo a darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos están atados por un hilo invisible. Miedo a que el alto lo rechace y empuje lejos de sí, como la última vez. </p><p>Jongin se cambia de ropa y se coloca su pijama. Ese día evita comer el almuerzo porque seguía lleno de los dulces caros que había comido hace un rato y se queda dormido en su habitación hasta que su cuerpo decide despertarse al rededor de las 10:30 de la noche. Cuando se levanta, no siente frío pero escucha una tempestad caer y gotas de agua golpean furiosamente su ventana. </p><p>El diseñador gráfico se restriega los ojos con las mangas de su suéter y bosteza. </p><p>‘Genial.’ piensa y suspira. ‘No podré dormir esta noche.’</p><p>El sonido del agua es algo relajante y le deja saber que lo más probable esa noche la lluvia no cesaría deprisa. Jongin no sabe qué hacer. Decide revisar su celular y ve mensajes de Jongdae diciéndole que los amigos estaban planeando almorzar juntos uno de estos días pero que no estaba seguros de la fecha. El moreno le responde que está de acuerdo y que se uniría al plan. Luego escribe a Sehun diciendo que lo extrañaba y que confíe en él para armar una cita a ciegas. Sehun le responde en seguida un emoticón que suelta insultos; pero lo corrige enviando otro con ojos en forma de estrellas. El moreno deja salir mucho aire de sus pulmones y con su brazo sobre sus ojos, recostado en su cama sobre sus cobijas, suelta una risa grave algo fea. </p><p>Hay una lámpara en su escritorio, Jongin la prende y la deja así como su única fuente de luz. Se sienta a revisar sus cuadernos viejos del colegio y de la universidad. Tiene algo de hambre pero no mucha, decide ignorarla. Sus cuadernos viejos tiene un olor a otoño y sus páginas están un poco amarillas. Jongin mira con el cejo fruncido lo fea que era su letra a los 15 años. Va cambiando de páginas, de su cuaderno de japonés, y mira los dibujos que hacía en clases con Yixing en vez de prestar atención. Mira los juegos que hacía con Chanyeol y las notitas tiernas que el más alto rayaba en cada página nueva que Jongin usaba. </p><p>Los sentimientos que le llegan al pecho son indescriptibles. Tan indescriptibles e irreconocibles que Jongin no puede nombrarlos o si quiera tratar de adivinar a qué se parecían. Tal vez era mucho tiempo desde que sentía algo parecido. Tal vez era algo difuso y confuso para su cuerpo, algo que se escurridizo que se escapa de entre las yemas de sus dedos. Pero es algo a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado que no le parecía incómodo o fuera de lugar. Era algo tan lógico como el sonido del trueno tras un relámpago resplandeciente, como la salida del sol tras cada noche en vela, como el dolor tras una despedida. Jongin siente ese algo en el pecho y sabe que ser impulsivo era la solución. </p><p>x</p><p>No vio la hora antes de salir de su casa. No revisó la ropa que llevaba encima. No tomó un paraguas ni una gabardina. Solo lleva, mientras corre, en sus manos heladas y empapadas por la lluvia, su libreta amarilla y su corazón nervioso.</p><p>Nunca había sido un fan del atletismo o de correr sin más. Prefería los deportes más completos, como nadar o jugar basquet. El fútbol era entretenido y el voleibol un poco complicado. Pero correr, sin sentido, era absurdo. </p><p>Ahora, correr bajo un aguacero, y con el fin de llegar a algún lugar, era un desafío. Las calles daban miedo por la oscuridad, el agua transforma a las calles en un laberinto resbaloso y si no fuese porque se sabe el camino como la palma de su mano, no hubiese llegado nunca. </p><p>Ser muy impulsivo tampoco era parte de su personalidad a sus 29 años. Su trabajo y circunstancias de la vida lo habían llevado a ser reservado, callado y reflexivo. Sin embargo, esta noche, no se siente tonto ni menos maduro. Tocar el timbre con algo de miedo y dar brinquitos en el mismo lugar para calmar el dolor de sus huesos helados hace sentido. Sentir que se asfixiaba y que su pecho había sido golpeado varias veces por un tronco también tiene sentido por estos minutos. </p><p>Que Chanyeol abra la puerta de su hogar con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro mientras susurra el nombre del moreno, tal vez no tenga tanto sentido como lo demás. </p><p>x</p><p>“Jongin” El susurro que Chanyeol suelta envía corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del moreno. Y él no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. </p><p>“¿Puedo pasar?” tiembla por la lluvia y Chanyeol se mueve desprevenido y torpe (como siempre) hacia un lado. Jongin entra a la casa y siente el calor que esta siempre emana; tibio y con un aroma agradable que parecía estar impregnado desde la raíz del lugar.  “¿Te desperté? Lo siento mucho. ¿Está tu madre en casa?” Jongin suelta las palabras casi sin pensar y con una velocidad tan abrupta que Chanyeol se demora un rato en descifrar lo que el otro había dicho.</p><p>“¿Ah? Oh no te preocupes… ¿Huh? Mi ma no está acá.” Cierra la puerta con cuidado. Chanyeol sigue algo desorientado.</p><p>Chanyeol va vestido con un calentador deportivo gris claro y una sudadera lila. Su cabello apenas ondulado está pegado a su frente gracias a un rastro débil de sudor que Jongin llega a notar. Tiene el rostro algo rojo e hinchado y Jongin en seguida piensa en el Chanyeol de cabello rosado una noche de universidad y una sesión de besos algo acalorada. </p><p>“¿Por qué estás rojo?” Jongin quiere limpiar el sudor del cuello y frente del alto pero no se mueve ni medio centímetro. “Estás sudado…” </p><p>Chanyeol se pone más rojo y rápidamente le da la espalda al moreno para irse a lavar la cara en el fregadero de la cocina.<br/>
Jongin lo sigue receloso, no quiere mojar el resto de la casa. Tranquilo observa como su ex novio se lava la cara con agua fría y mientras se dedica a eso, gruñe fuerte y Jongin sonríe automáticamente. Casi sin percatarse. </p><p>El más alto se limpia la cara con una toalla cualquiera y se acerca de vuelta a Jongin, quien tirita más por el hombre frente a él que por el frío. </p><p>“No es nada. ¡Dios santo, lo siento!” Sale disparado a lo que Jongin asume que es el ropero que tienen en el pasillo del segundo piso con sábanas y toallas. Jongin está en lo correcto ya que escucha como Chanyeol abre brusco ese mismo anaquel. </p><p>“Aquí.” Chanyeol le ofrece una toalla gruesa y celeste tras haber bajado trotando las gradas. Jongin la acepta y se la coloca al rededor de su cuello. </p><p>“¿Estás resfriado?” Jongin pregunta y se acerca unos cortos y dudosos pasos hacia Chanyeol para colocar su mano sobre la frente del otro. </p><p>Pero no consigue realizar nada de eso porque Chanyeol gruñe fastidiado y le interrumpe. “No. Pero si tú no te secas te vas a resfriar.”</p><p>Así es como el alto se acerca a Jongin y le arrebata un poco brusco la toalla para ponerse a secar su cabello mojado. “No dejaste nunca de ser terco ante tu salud.” Chanyeol refunfuña y seca con un poco de fuerza la cabeza de Jongin. </p><p>Jongin recuerda que Chanyeol casi nunca se enojaba con él fácilmente. Recuerda que desde que eran pequeños, los indicios más obvios de fastidio en la cara de Chanyeol, iniciaban cuando Jongin se despreocupaba por su salud: si no traía un abrigo grueso en invierno; si se olvidaba la bufanda para salir en la noche; si dejaba el aire acondicionado prendido toda la noche; etc. Jongin siempre se había sentido cuidado y protegido por Chanyeol. Desde que eran pequeños. </p><p>Mientras Chanyeol sigue ocupado con el cabello del moreno, este último respira entrecortado y cabizbajo. Hoy, al igual que antes, se siente protegido bajo esas manos tan familiares que tocan su cabeza con algo de atención. </p><p>“Yeol…” Jongin susurra y Chanyeol se detiene. El moreno siente como las manos del otro dejan su cuerpo y con sus ojos que apunta al piso, divisa cómo Chanyeol se aleja un poco de él. </p><p>“¿Qué haces aquí?” Chanyeol dice con una voz con tintes de dolor. Jongin lo regresa a mirar con la toalla aún en su cabeza. </p><p>“Yo… uh.” Jongin se mueve algo incómodo y saca la libreta amarilla, algo mojada, de entre su vientre y su pantalón. La había colocado mientras corría hacia la casa de su ex novio por miedo a que se mojase mucho y se estropee por completo.</p><p>“¿Qué es eso?” Chanyeol acepta el cuaderno sin reconocerlo al inicio. No es sino hasta cuando lo abre que lo identifica. “Wow.” suelta de golpe y sonríe nostálgico. “Supongo que nunca lo terminamos.”</p><p>Jongin se retira la toalla y la coloca en el mesón de la cocina. </p><p>“Ajá.” Responde tratando de no interrumpir a Chanyeol. Quien se ve interesado y sumido en la lectura del pequeño cuaderno.</p><p>“Tantas cosas…” Chanyeol suspira y Jongin lo mira en silencio. El alto mira por la ventana de la cocina y frunce sus labios. “No creo que vaya a escampar pronto. Ya vengo.” dice seco.</p><p>Al cabo de unos 10 minutos retorna con una mudada seca de ropa. Jongin niega con sus manos enérgicamente. “Estoy bien.”</p><p>“Estás mojando mi casa.” Chanyeol regaña. “Además, te puedes resfriar.”</p><p>Jongin se mete al cuarto de baño apresurado y se cambia a un calentador negro y un saco que le queda enorme de color gris. Recoge su ropa mojada y la guarda en una bolsa de plástico que su ex le había entregado hace poco. </p><p>“Mierda.” Jongin maldice al darse cuenta de que estaba puesto el saco que alguna vez le perteneció a Chanyeol. Solamente espera que el otro no se haya dado cuenta.</p><p>Cuando sale, camina descalzo y no se percata del agua que él mismo había dejado como rastro de sus pasos y resbala. Como casi siempre, Chanyeol está allí para atraparlo.<br/>
Jongin lo mira de cerca. Puede ver que sigue sudando y colorado, puede ver unos ojos expresivos y un rostro que no no quiere delatar nada. Sigue siendo delicado cuando lo atrapa, sigue sosteniéndolo de los mismo lugares que antes. Jongin cree que Chanyeol aun recuerda tácitamente su cuerpo. </p><p>“No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima.” Chanyeol pronuncia y se aleja del moreno algo bravo. “Si lo hago, sé que te caerás.”</p><p>Jongin se muerde su labio. Luego se acerca a Chanyeol y le dice con voz serena pero preocupada. “Estás hirviendo en fiebre. ¿Has tomado medicina?” </p><p>Chanyeol lo mira culpable. “No…”</p><p>Jongin no espera nada más. Su cuerpo se mueve como lo hubiese hecho hace 10 años: toma de la mano a Chanyeol y se lo lleva a la habitación del mismo aunque este se queje. En esta ocasión no dice nada pero Jongin sabe que no quiere subir. Lo recuesta en su cama y no le deja moverse de allí. </p><p>“Ya regreso.” Recordando sin dificultad alguna, el menor de ambos saca toallas pequeñas y las moja. Abre unos cajones y encuentra medicina. También deja preparando un té. </p><p>Cuando regresa, encuentra a Chanyeol tapando sus ojos con sus manos. Siempre que se sentía pésimo, fingía estar bien frente a Jongin. Solamente frente a él. Al parecer era una costumbre que nunca desapareció. </p><p>“Ya va a pasar.” Jongin se inclina junto a la cama de Chanyeol y le retira las manos delicado, para colocarle e su frente una toalla helada. Con una segunda toalla le seca el sudor del resto del rostro y del cuello. También le ofrece un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para la fiebre. Chanyeol lo observa manso y algo agradecido. </p><p>“¿Para qué viniste?” Insiste desde su cama y con los ojos entrecerrados. Jongin apaga la luz de la habitación y prende la de una lámpara. </p><p>“Hablamos mañana. Estás enfermo y bueno… no sé que tan consciente de todo.”</p><p>Chanyeol suelta una risilla sofocada. Jongin se sienta en un puff azul cerca de la cama del mayor y lo mira cansado. Nadie dice nada por varios minutos y Jongin baja a ver el té. </p><p>Al regresar le ofrece una taza a su ex novio. “Toma.” </p><p>Chanyeol lo mira resignado y acepta la taza. “Siento no poder llevarte de vuelta a tu casa. No puedes irte caminando tampoco.”</p><p>Jongin resopla y ríe bajito. ‘Siempre mandón.’ piensa sin cuidado.</p><p>“No te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí sentado hasta que escampe o tú te duermas. Lo que sea que pase primero.”</p><p>La lluvia suena agresiva y la ciudad está mucho más oscura. Jongin no tiene su celular consigo mismo y no puede ver la hora. Asume que serían cerca de las 12. Si quiera no era tan tarde. </p><p>“Entonces no me dormiré.” Chanyeol responde con una voz alargada y embriagada por las pastillas, que ya estaban haciendo efecto en él.</p><p>Jongin lo sonríe con ternura y niega con su cabeza. Ahora es Chanyeol quien jura que aun tenían 20 años y se siente muy lejano a su realidad. </p><p>“Duerme, Yeollie.” Jongin susurra suave. Chanyeol intenta no quedarse dormido pero es una tarea demasiado difícil de conseguir. </p><p>Jongin observa como Chanyeol lucha con sus ojos varias veces. Sus pestañas largas revolotean contra sus mejillas y párpados sin cesar. Jongin siente un estirón en el corazón. Si tan solo hubiesen funcionado antes. Si él no hubiese dejado que Chanyeol se aleje de él… pero no todo esta en su control. Chanyeol también tomó decisiones. </p><p>Unas que le marcaron el alma.</p><p>Cuando finalmente el más alto empieza a respirar más despacio y sus ojos ya no se mueven, Jongin se levanta del puff y le cambia la toalla de la frente con mucha delicadeza. </p><p>“Hasta pronto. Yeollie.” </p><p>Jongin se da la vuelta para salir pero siente un peso familiar al rededor de su brazo. Unos dedos algo calientes aferrándose a su piel, quemándole en consecuencia. </p><p>“No te vayas.” </p><p>Tal vez Jongin y Chanyeol no estaba destinados a funcionar. Tal vez su definición de verdadero amor se quedaba trabado en trágico y no en verdadero. Tal vez nunca saldrían a la superficie de una neblina que los rodeaba con tristeza. </p><p>Tal vez.</p><p>Pero Jongin se sostenía a ese tal vez y jugaba a la cuerda floja en el mismo, porque de esa única manera sus labios podrían llamar a Chanyeol una y otra vez. </p><p>“Ven.” Chanyeol lo jala hacia sí y Jongin cae junto a Chanyeol, en la cama de este. “Duerme aquí.”</p><p>Jongin siente la mano de su ex novio sostenerlo junto a él. Con miedo y fuerza. Con paciencia pero con brotes de desesperación. Nadie dice nada, la lluvia suena escandalosa junto a ellos en la ventana. </p><p>“Si quiera déjame meterme bajo las cobijas.”</p><p>Chanyeol suelta un gemido en forma de queja, pero suelta a Jongin para que este se pueda meter bajo las cobijas. Chanyeol le da más espacio y Jongin se mete quedándose casi en el filo de la cama, su cuerpo acostado hacia la izquierda, dándole la espalda a Chanyeol. </p><p>“Mírame.” Chanyeol protesta y se retira la toalla de su frente y la arroja al piso.</p><p>Jongin suspira pero cede. </p><p>“Me alegra verte. Sigues igual de delgado que la última vez que nos vimos.” Chanyeol susurra contra la cara de su ex novio. </p><p>Jongin siente un aroma frutal emanar de cuerpo del otro y se muerde las mejillas por dentro. Hay sentimientos enredados entre ambos. Hay un remolino en su corazón que no le deja en paz. </p><p>“Es raro. Es como si te viese por primera vez…Pero también es como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado.” Chanyeol comenta pensativo. “Sigues igual que antes. No sé cómo lo haces.”</p><p>Jongin decide no responder y dejar que el mayor hable. </p><p>“Estás más maduro pero. Claro, han sido varios años. También te noto ajeno. Pero tiene sentido, han sido varios años.” Chanyeol respira profundo. Sus ojos de cachorro somnoliento observan a Jongin con curiosidad e inocencia.<br/>
“Durmamos.” Jongin suelta sin detenerse.</p><p>“Duerme tranquilo. Yo solo quiero verte un rato más.”</p><p>Jongin se queda quieto y siente que se sonroja. Se llama a sí mismo idiota por dejar que alguien que lo lastimó hace mucho tiempo tenga mucho poder sobre él aun. </p><p>“Duerme Chanyeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol sonríe apenas. Jongin casi no nota la sonrisa.</p><p>“Muchas noches, Jongin-ah. Muchas noches no logré conciliar mi sueño porque me hacía falta tu cuerpo contra el mío y tu cabeza bajo mi mentón.”</p><p>“Para.” Es lo único que consigue articular el moreno. “Durmamos por favor.”</p><p>Chanyeol no dice nada pero acerca a Jongin hacia su cuerpo y calzan como solían hacerlo antes:  con sus piernas entrelazadas y la cabeza del menor bajo el mentón de Chanyeol. </p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol es quien se despierta primero ese domingo. Antes de abrir los ojos siente un peso y un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo. Más bien, casi encima del suyo. Hay un ronquido suave que reconoce fácilmente y un aroma que extrañaba.</p><p>Cuando sus ojos se abren y la luz de la mañana entra en contacto, tiene que entrecerrarlos. El solo brilla como en verano y Chanyeol lo atribuye a que Jongin está junto a él. Aprovecha que el otro esté aun dormido y lo abraza, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. </p><p>‘Tanto tiempo sin ti.’ piensa melancólico. </p><p>No puede creer que Jongin sea quien lo vuelva a buscar. No puede creer que lo haya cuidado sin rencor o maldad. Siempre él, siempre Jongin le demuestra por qué alguna vez se amaron. Le enseña las razones por las cuales el corazón de Chanyeol lo sigue a dónde sea que vaya. </p><p>“Jongin-ah.” Le susurra y su pulgar acaricia el rostro suave del moreno. Le parece gracioso que sus piernas sigan entrelazadas y que el otro se vea tan tranquilo y sin dolor. Tan joven. Era una gracia amarga. </p><p>“Ammmm.” Jongin responde enterrando su rostro entre el colchón y el pecho de Chanyeol.</p><p>“Levanta.” Chanyeol empieza a reír un poquito. “No creo que tus padres sepan que estás acá. Deberías volver.”</p><p>Jongin escucha eso último y se levanta de golpe, asustando al alto. En eso, recuerda dónde está y por qué está allí. ¿Acaso su vida no podría complicarse más?</p><p>“Chanyeol. Sí. Ya me iba…” Responde saliendo de la cama y con unas mejillas rojas, desenlaza sus piernas de las del otro, quien sonríe por el acto. “¿Cómo sigues?”</p><p>“Bien. Me siento bien.” Chanyeol responde sentándose.</p><p>Jongin lo mira detenidamente. Está con el cabello desordenado y un rostro risueño. Lleva el mismo brillo en sus ojos que tenía cuando estaban enamorados. Jongin quiere que lo mire siempre así. </p><p>“¿Te acuerdas de todo?” </p><p>“¿Por qué no lo haría?” Chanyeol responde con sus cejas fruncidas. Luego sale de la cama hacia el baño y cierra la puerta tras él.</p><p>Jongin oculta su cara entre sus manos. </p><p>x</p><p>“Jongin. Vamos, te llevo.” Chanyeol avisa tras salir del baño. </p><p>x</p><p>Una vez en el carro del padre de Chanyeol ambos evitan hablar mucho. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y en la radio suena música extranjera. Jongin siente mariposas en todo lado.</p><p>“¿Para qué viniste ayer?” el mayor insiste por tercera vez. Van manejando por unos minutos; Jongin nota que tomaron el caminos largo a su hogar.</p><p>Jongin se resigna respirando hondo. “Hablé con los amigos.”</p><p>“¿Cómo están?” Chanyeol finge no sentir nada. Jongin sabe que quiere saber más de ellos.</p><p>“Bien. Todos están bien con sus trabajos. Yixing es profesor de colegio.”</p><p>“¡Vaya!”</p><p>“Lo sé.” Jongin comenta y su voz suena algo alegre por un segundo. </p><p>Hay una pausa incómoda y la música es ahora en japonés. Jongin se imagina que Chanyeol entiende toda la letra. </p><p>“Me recomendaron que tengamos un cierre.” suelta con algo de remordimiento.</p><p>Chanyeol pone direccionales y curva por una calle angosta y llena de tiendas de medicinas homeopáticas y naturales. El cielo está extrañamente despejado y la brisa es fría pero agradable. Hay varias personas en las calles y las decoraciones de navidad abundan por todos los lugares. </p><p>“Un cierre.” Repite mirando a la calle. </p><p>“Creo que es necesario. Todo fue tan abrupto…” Jongin insiste y trata de no culpar a Chanyeol pero es complicado.</p><p>“Ajá.” Chanyeol está cortante y Jongin siente una herida en su corazón abrirse con dolor. </p><p>“Baekhyun recomendó que hiciéramos juntos algunas cosas de la bucket list…” Jongin la sostiene fuerte entre sus manos. “Unas pocas, como despedida…” </p><p>Chanyeol no dice nada. Jongin está harto de que se muestre tierno y al rato seco y retraído. </p><p>“Piénsalo. ¿Sí?” Es lo último que le dice a Chanyeol antes de bajarse a su casa cuando habían llegado. </p><p>x</p><p>Jongin entra haciendo un poco de ruido y tras anunciar su llegada sube a su habitación para darse una ducha la cual no es muy larga que se diga. Al salir, deja su ropa en la lavandería para que se seque y vuelve a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.</p><p>Cuando sale para comer algo, se da cuenta de que su familia no está. Solo se encuentra su padre en casa, pero está en su estudio dibujando y Jongin no quiere interrumpirlo. </p><p>El día sigue un poco soleado y es algo extraño debido a que estaban en invierno y se supondría que sería uno de los más fríos en 15 años. A Jongin le parece divertido. Su casa es increíblemente silenciosa sin sus familiares, solamente hay sonidos de madera crujiendo de vez en cuando porque era una construcción antigua. </p><p>Jongin decide comer kimchi con un poco de arroz que encuentra en su nevera. Y mientras desayuna, llama a Junmyeon por videollamada para contarle un poco de todo.</p><p>“Jongin-ah.” Junmyeon dice mientras mastica algo que Jongin identifica como camarón. “¿Cómo estás?” dice tras haber tragado su bocado de comida.</p><p>“Bien. ¿Tú?” Jongin luce exhausto. Junmyeon, como siempre, radiante.</p><p>“Todo bien. Irene salió a desayunar con unas amigas y creo que van a ir a comprar ropa de bebé.”</p><p>Jongin le sonríe emotivo. </p><p>La llamada consiste en conversar de todo. Junmyeon le cuenta que están moviendo las cosas de su estudio a un pequeño espacio en su sala para que la bebé tenga un cuarto propio, y que lo están pintando de blanco. Ni él ni su comprometida quieren que la niña asocie los colores con su género por lo que piensan vestirle de varios colores. Jongin le cuenta que habló con Chanyeol, le cuenta lo que pasó y que su corazón no quiere dejar de acercarse al alto. Junmyeon pone unos ojos desaprobatorios, pero le afirma que si eso es lo que siente, no está mal; que sus sentimientos nunca estarían mal. </p><p>Jongin cree que su mejor amigo tiene un alma pura. </p><p>“Espera un segundo.” Junmyeon le interrumpe confundido. “¿Qué le propusiste?” </p><p>“Que terminemos algunas cosas de nuestra vieja bucket list.” Jongin responde y lava los platos.</p><p>“Wow. Okay okay creo que tiene sentido.”</p><p>En eso, Junmyeon sigue hablando pero Jongin no lo escucha por el sonido de su puerta de casa. La persona que toca golpea la puerta con demasiada fuerza y eso causa algo de miedo en el moreno. Se pregunta si es un niño quien no alcanza a tocar el timbre.</p><p>“Espera Myeon.” Jongin dice pero su amigo sigue hablando. </p><p>Cundo llega a su puerta y la abre, lo que encuentra es un Chanyeol algo abrumado y nervioso. Jongin se queda callado y el otro igual. Ambas respiraciones agitadas y manos temblorosas.</p><p>“Eh, Jongin-ah. ¿Estás allí?” la voz de Junmyeon sale desde el teléfono.</p><p>Una brisa helada por la puerta abierta, golpeando a Chanyeol por la espalda. Su cabello se mueve hacia adelante y Jongin lo mira eterno. Es hermoso, tras tantos años y sigue siendo hermoso.</p><p>“Sí.” Chanyeol murmura con voz jadeante.</p><p>“¿Sí?” Jongin responde confundido. ¿Chanyeol?” lo anima a seguir</p><p>Junmyeon sigue diciendo desde Seúl “¿Qué pasa Jongin? Espera, ¿es ese Chanyeol?” y Jongin cuelga la llamada.</p><p>“Hagamos juntos la bucket list.” </p><p>x</p><p>Ese mismo día, antes de empezar la bucket list, Jongin va a visitar al padre de Chanyeol en el hospital. Había decidido ir en taxi porque estaba nervioso y no quería manejar. </p><p>El hospital luce igual que hace 7 años. El olor a desinfectante es fuerte y todas las paredes son blancas con tonos amarillos claros. Hay varias personas caminando con diferentes expresiones y humores. Hay doctores corriendo de lado a lado y enfermeras llenando historiales clínicos. Jongin sabe bien a donde tiene que ir tras registrarse en la recepción del lugar.</p><p>Camina hasta la habitación 809 y al dar un paso a su interior, saluda a los padres de Chanyeol con el mismo afecto que antes. Ellos lo reciben con una sonrisa enorme y los brazos abiertos. Jongin se entera que su familia los habían visitado esa mañana.</p><p>x</p><p>Chanyeol sale a almorzar con los amigos mientras Jongin visita a su padre. El restaurante es uno de mariscos algo metido entre las calles de su ciudad. Chanyeol puede oler la comida en cuanto entra al lugar, también puede escuchar la risa estruendosa de Jongdae sobre el resto de voces y enseguida escucha a Baekhyun llamarlo por su nombre. Chanyeol siente un deja-vú. </p><p>“¡Yah! ¡Chanyeol-ah, estamos acá!” </p><p>Chanyeol camina con una media sonrisa algo forzada y se sienta junto a Yixing, quien lo abraza un poco. Chanyeol se sorprende por el contacto físico pero se encarga de devolver el acto de cariño, aunque sea a medias.</p><p>No puede creer que los esté viendo de cerca y que estén sanos y salvos. Radiantes y felices. Chanyeol siente envidia mezclada dulcemente con un alivio palpable.<br/>
Siempre que estaba con sus amigos podía escuchar una melodía de un piano amigable sonando en el fondo de su cabeza. Era un día de invierno soleado y sus amigos estaban bien. Siente una urgencia por derramar lágrimas que habían sido forzadas a guardarse por tantos años y las ignora una vez más. Todos conversan y Chanyeol hace más de oyente que de orador. Están comiendo ostras crudas (uno de los platillos favoritos de Yixing y Baekhyun) y Chanyeol prepara, por costumbre, unas con mucho limón para Yixing, quien las come agradecido. </p><p>“Es lindo verte, Yeol.” Jongdae dice luego de haber hablado casi por 40 minutos sobre un nuevo anime que estaba viendo con Yixing cada fin de semana. </p><p>“Sí. Además estás más grande. Estás guapo.” Baekhyun le sonríe tanto que sus ojos se cierran y solo se ven unos dientes blancos bien cuidados resplandeciendo contra él.</p><p>“Les extrañaba…” Chanyeol confiesa y Jongdae coloca comida en el plato del más alto, quien no había comido casi nada.</p><p>“Nosotros a ti.” Yixing le devuelve el alivio que el otro parecía buscar en las miradas de los tres amigos. “Aquí nunca estarás solo.”</p><p>Con eso, esas lágrimas reprimidas logran abrirse paso hacia las mejillas de Chanyeol, empapándolas con su sabor salado. </p><p>“Ya está. Todos estamos juntos y nadie tiene ningún resentimiento.” Jongdae le sonríe y acerca su mano para sostener la de Chanyeol. </p><p>Baekhyun no dice nada pero se seca disimuladamente unas lágrimas cortas que también se le escapan. </p><p>Luego, la comida sigue como hace años hubiese seguido. Hay bromas algo pesadas y risas explosivas. Chanyeol les cuenta de Japón y que había estudiado derecho internacional. Les cuenta de su departamento de allá y de la ciudad. De la nieve y la soledad. Es un relato agridulce y Chanyeol siente muchas cosas que empiezan en las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>Cuando salen del restaurante, todos guardan el número de teléfono de Chanyeol, que ahora era japonés. Chanyeol sale con una sensación de tener el pecho caliente y unas ganas de respirar más y más el aire fresco. </p><p>Baekhyun lo había abrazado y susurrado en el oído que sea cuidadoso con Jongin y que cuando se sienta listo les cuente y explique por qué se marchó sin avisar.</p><p>x</p><p>En la noche, Jongin llega en su carro a la casa del alto. Está nervioso, como si estuviese yendo a una primera cita, como si ese fuese el último día de su vida. Lleva puesto un jean azul claro y una camiseta Gucci metida en sus pantalones. </p><p>Chanyeol le abre la puerta de su hogar con una sonrisa. Al parecer había tenido un buen día. Jongin se alegra a escondidas. </p><p>“¿Qué queremos hacer?” Chanyeol retira la bucket list de entre las manos del moreno y la revisa curioso recostado desde el sofá frente a la televisión. Jongin no sabe si sentarse en el suelo, en el mismo sofá que el otro o si quedarse parado.</p><p>“Elige tú.” Responde algo avergonzado.</p><p>“Ven.” Chanyeol se sienta y da una palmada al puesto junto a él. “No muerdo.” ríe solo y Jongin se acerca tímido, se sienta a una distancia prudente del mayor y espera tranquilo hasta que el otro decida.</p><p>Era tan raro tenerlo tan cerca, como si nada. Tan cerca y siendo nada. </p><p>“¿Cómo sigues de tu fiebre?” pregunta al cabo de un rato.</p><p>“Bien. Creo que estuve así ayer por el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Fue algo de solo un día. Ya sabes, con lo de mi padre y todo, es cansado. Además hay días en los que me toca ir a la pastelería y atender yo. Es cansado. Tengo que hacer reportes todas las semanas sobre unos casos. Es agobiante.” Chanyeol explica sin darle mucha importancia pero haciendo énfasis en lo agotador que era todo lo que tenía que hacer. </p><p>Entonces, Jongin se encuentra a sí mismo acercándose sigiloso a su ex novio. Hasta que están frente a frente.</p><p>“Eh…” Chanyeol dice sorprendido. Jongin lo ignora y coloca su mano sobre la frente del otro y hace un puchero mientras compara sus temperaturas.</p><p>“Estás bien.” Jongin afirma más para sí mismo que para Chanyeol y se aleja igual de callado como llegó. “¿Está bien si traigo algo del carro. Traje tus snacks preferidos de limón… no sabían si aun te gustan esos pero me acordé de ti hoy que fui a la tienda.” Jongin explica mientras empieza a caminar a la puerta de la casa.</p><p>“Claro claro.” Chanyeol responde mirándolo fugazmente. Parece estar sumido en decidir qué de la lista irían a hacer hoy. “Aun me gustan. Gracias.”</p><p>Al volver a la casa, Jongin ve que Chanyeol está prendiendo la televisión. La noche era fría pero no helada. Jongin ve la hora en su celular y dice que son las 8:56pm, la verdad es que no tiene idea a qué hora regresaría a su casa pero tampoco le preocupa ese detalle. </p><p>“¿Listo?” Chanyeol le pregunta cuando nota la presencia del otro. “Siéntate.” Comenta con la voz entrecortada debido a que está concentrado tratando de conectar unos cables detrás de la televisión.</p><p>“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” el moreno se sienta y espera con algo de inquietud. </p><p>Chanyeol termina de colocar algunas cosas y enciende la televisión. Luego mira a Jongin y sonríe. “Vamos a ver una película de terror.” </p><p>A Jongin se le seca la boca, no le gustan esas películas y de hecho le sorprende que el alto sea quien elija eso. Si Jongin no recuerda mal, ambos habían sido siempre muy miedosos.</p><p>“Tranquilo, no creo que en la casa haya fantasmas.” Chanyeol bromea y su risa sale fuerte. Jongin se pregunta qué era lo que estaba pasando. </p><p>En seguida las luces se ven apagadas y Chanyeol se sienta un poco muy cerca del moreno, quien en consecuencia, retiene su respiración por mucho más tiempo del que normalmente podría y acaba buscando aire algo estruendosamente. Chanyeol no dice nada pero lo mira con ternura que Jongin no nota por la falta de luz. </p><p>La película empieza y Jongin ya no quiere verla más, pero decide soportar todo lo que pueda. Sabe que en general los inicios de ese tipo de películas van llenos de una falsa calma y felicidad. Decide aprovechar esas escenas antes de que desaparezcan.</p><p>Chanyeol se aclara la garganta al cabo de los primeros 5 minutos de película. “Uhh… la bucket list dice que debemos tomarnos de la mano por toda la película.” su voz sale rasposa y Jongin suspira suave.</p><p>“¡Si no quieres, está bien!” Chanyeol añade apurado. </p><p>Jongin se acomoda sus lentes redondos y rueda sus ojos. Chanyeol lo mira con la punta de su lengua mordida entre sus dientes; expectante.</p><p>Al fin, Jongin lo toma de la mano. De pronto esa película ya no era tan terrible y la mano de su ex novio le traía tranquilidad.<br/>
Es que sostener a Chanyeol, con sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos era una sensación muy vieja y conocida. Era como ponerse un guante sobre su mano: calzaban perfectamente. Además ese simple acto siempre lograba crear un batallón de mariposas dentro suyo, que le recorren desde el estómago hasta sus pulmones. Puede que respirar resultaba en una tarea complicada, pero a Jongin no le molestaba, porque podía apretar la mano del otro cuando tenía miedo o cuando quería reclamar algo que no decía en voz alta. Puede, si ignora la tonta película, jugar con los dedos del otro y sacarle sonrisas que se transforman en reproches dulces para que vea la película. Puede sentir los anillos que Chanyeol usa para decorar sus dedos y los callos que se formaron por tocar la guitarra. A Jongin le gustaban todas esas sensaciones, le gustaba todo eso del otro; y eso que solo se trataba de su mano izquierda. </p><p>Tener la mano de Jongin en la suya era algo placentero y tierno. Era algo muy sencillo de hacer, pero que al mismo tiempo complicado. No quería que Jongin se sienta incómodo o forzado a hacerlo, pero Chanyeol se calma al sentir unos dedos muy familiares jugar con los suyos. Empieza a reír delicadamente por lo suaves que son los dedos del otro y lo mira con un poco de reproche. Solamente Jongin logra salirse con la suya cuando se trata de Chanyeol y el alto sabía que no había nada que hacer. Siempre sería así: Jongin buscando al otro y este último mimándolo al instante. </p><p>Sostenerse de las manos es algo que ambos extrañaban.</p><p>La película avanza rápida y Jongin se tapa los ojos y salta unas cuantas veces. La mano de Chanyeol se ve apretada agresivamente otro par de veces pero no se queda. Más bien trata de acariciar con su pulgar la mano del moreno y mostrarle que estaría seguro. </p><p>Para Jongin era una película aterradora. Para Chanyeol era una oportunidad más, de sentir al otro cerca suyo y nada más le importaba. La luna es brillante esa noche, con una luz amarilla que la rodea apenas. Chanyeol se pregunta si Jongin se habría quedado dormido en el sofá porque ya no se quejaba del miedo y su mano tenía un agarre flojo sobre la suya. Chanyeol trata de retirar su mano y en consecuencia Jongin salta desprevenido y se aferra más a la mano del otro. En efecto, se había quedado dormido.</p><p>“¡Ayy!” dice al levantarse de golpe.</p><p>“No pasa nada.” </p><p>Chanyeol deja que Jongin decida cuando soltarle la mano. La película estaba casi en el final y el moreno luce algo asustado. </p><p>“Voy a apagar la televisión.” Chanyeol dice y trata de levantarse, pero Jongin lo jala hacia é, sin solar sus manos, que están algo sudadas por la infinita fricción. </p><p>“Espera.” suplica. “Tengo miedo.”</p><p>Chanyeol asiente y la única fuente de luz que tienen es la de la pantalla. Jongin se acurruca junto al cuerpo de Chanyeol y solo zafa sus manos para poder ponerse de lado y pasar su brazo derecho sobre el torso firme del otro.</p><p>“Quedemonos así un rato.”</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin abre sus ojos y no encuentra a nadie a su lado. También nota que hay una cobija marrón sobre su cuerpo. La televisión está apagada y hay un olor espectacular a pollo asado. Su estómago gruñe sin recelo su boca empieza a salivar. Se muere del hambre.<br/>
Se sienta con algo de pereza y busca a Chanyeol por todos lados. Le encuentra en la cocina tarareando mientras cocina. Lleva puesto una camiseta negra deportiva pegada a su cuerpo, unas bermudas de jean que le llegan a las rodillas y un mandil de cocina, color celeste, sobre su ropa. </p><p>Jongin lo mira y siente lo que sentía cuando se imaginaba una vida entera con Chanyeol a su lado: dormir acurrucados, besos en todas partes, desayunar juntos por la mañana, realizar alguna actividad boba, apoyarse en sus trabajos. Y saber que al final del día, se tienen el uno al otro.</p><p>Tal vez si todo hubiese funcionado entre ellos, la vista que tiene ahora no sería algo de una solo única vez, y sería a lo que siempre se despierte. Pero las cosas son como son, eso ya lo entendió hace varios años.</p><p>El moreno se levanta sin hacer ruido y ve en su celular que la hora marca casi el medio día. No tiene mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Sus padres ya no lo llaman como cuando era más joven. Claro, ya tiene 30 años y confían en él. También abre la cámara de su celular por error y ahoga un grito al ver que su cabello está tieso y alborotado hacia todos lados. Sus labios más hinchados de lo normal y sus ojos se ven algo achicados. Jongin decide ir al baño.</p><p>Allí se moja la cara con agua helada, se mete pasta de dientes a la boca y trata de lavarse sus dientes lo mejor que puede. De la misma forma juega con sus dedos y su cabello y consigue arreglarlo a penas un poco. Suspira derrotado. ‘Cabello:1. Jongin:0.’ piensa de mal humor y sale.</p><p>Chanyeol lo saluda con una sonrisa enorme y dos platos de pollo asado con vegetales salteados en sus manos. Jongin le responde con movimiento de su cabeza.</p><p>“Comamos.” Chanyeol dice sentándose en la mesa blanca de su cocina. Jongin lo imita y empiezan a comer en silencio.</p><p>Chanyeol se levanta y trae dos vasos de agua. Jongin le agradece tímido.</p><p>“¿Qué tal está?” Chanyeol pregunta jugando con sus palillos y un pimiento.</p><p>“Delicioso. Perdón por no hablar mucho pero está tan rico y me moría de hambre.” Jongin se lamenta y sus mejillas se ponen rojas. </p><p>“Me alegra. Esta receta la aprendí de un amiga japonesa que se llama Sana, literalmente ella es quien me dio la mayoría de recetas que ahora sé preparar.” Chanyeol recuerda con una sonrisa tierna.</p><p>Jongin se imagina ese escenario y ríe un poco. Se pregunta, qué es lo que Chanyeol tiene, que consigue hacer todo lo que hace adorable y gracioso. </p><p>“Mientras dormías, me adelanté y escogí lo que podríamos hacer hoy. ¿Estás bien con eso?”</p><p>Jongin frena con sus palillos a medio camino y su comida queda colgada en el aire. Chanyeol lo ve expectante y emocionado. Jongin pestañea un par de veces y habla “Claro que está bien. ¿Qué haremos hoy?”</p><p>La verdad es que le había tomado por sorpresa que sea el más alto quien tome la iniciativa y propusiera que este lunes también hagan algo juntos. Además era 24, esa noche cada uno pasaría con su familia; pero no era mala idea pasar el resto del día juntos. Jongin no podía expresarlo bien, pero estaba contento.</p><p>“Bueno. Creo que podemos empezar con decir cumplidos al otro. Es algo sencillo y sería algo menos en la lista. Y si el clima mejora, podemos ir a la feria navideña que hay en la parte norte del parque.” Chanyeol explica y Jongin desvía su mirada al pedazo de cielo que se deja ver desde la ventana de la cocina. Hay una lluvia algo leve, pero molestosa. Espera con todas sus fuerzas, que deje de llover para salir con Chanyeol a esa feria.</p><p>“Okay.” Jongin comenta y las palabras cesan mientras terminan de comer.</p><p>“¿Sabes? Aun después de tantos años, me acabé levantando antes que tú.” Chanyeol comenta y observa como Jongin termina su comida. Luego se levanta y lleva los platos al fregadero. Jongin se queda sentado y pasmado por el comentario.</p><p>Era cierto.</p><p>“Creo que tienes razón.” Jongin responde y se encamina junto al más alto y con una toalla seca los platos que el otro va lavando.</p><p>“¿Quieres ir a tu casa?” Chanyeol cambia de tema.</p><p>“Sí…” Jongin responde sereno. “Quiero tanto bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.”</p><p>“Sabes que puedes hacer todo eso aquí. Además creo que aun tengo ropa tuya de la universidad.” Chanyeol suena muy nervioso cuando dice eso y Jongin no tiene que regresarlo a ver para darse cuenta de que sus orejas están rojas y calientes. </p><p>“¿Quieres que haga eso?” Jongin alza una ceja y gira su cuerpo para quedar frente al cuerpo de Chanyeol quien finge limpiar el lavaplatos. Jongin disfrutaba molestar al mayor. </p><p>“Sí.” Chanyeol susurra y se encoge de hombros. “Si quieres.”</p><p>Jongin otra vez se queda quieto, es la segunda vez que no espera un comentario así por parte del otro.</p><p>Por la falta de respuesta, Chanyeol suspira y da la espalda a Jongin y frunce sus labios. Luego camina hacia la sala para arreglar el sofá y la cobija.</p><p>Jongin sigue al otro y se hecha sobre el sofá, arruinando la cobija recién tendida. Chanyeol lo mira con sorpresa y no consigue enojarse con el moreno. Es como si tuvieran 20 otra vez.</p><p>“Claro que me quedo.” Jongin dice y Chanyeol se recuesta junto a él y lo mira con la misma felicidad pura que muestran los niños al recibir un juguete nuevo. </p><p>“Perfecto.”</p><p>x</p><p>Se había cepillado los dientes que un cepillo nuevo que Chanyeol sacó de su despensa y luego deja que el agua de la ducha corra hasta que se caliente lo suficiente y una vez que el agua tiene una temperatura agradable, Jongin se mete y deja que el agua caliente masajee sus músculos que estaban algo rígidos por haber dormido en el sofá.<br/>
Al salir, mira su ropa vieja y se la coloca. Era una camisa de cuadros larga que usaba mucho durante las vacaciones. Hay también un jean que le queda un poco flojo pero no es incómodo. Jongin se ve en el espejo y quiere reír amargamente. Si no fuera por las ojeras que tiene su rostro, juraría que había regresado en el tiempo. </p><p>Chanyeol había pesado lo mismo en cuanto Jongin salió del cuarto de baño. Era como tener frente a él al mismo Jongin a quien había amado febrilmente. Tal vez la forma en la que lo estaba mirando era tan intensa, que Jongin se sonroja y mira hacia el piso sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>‘Qué clase de profesional de 30 años reacciona así por su ex amor.’ Jongin piensa fastidiado. </p><p>“Ven.” Chanyeol dice con nostalgia en sus ojos. “Hagamos lo de lo los cumplidos.”</p><p>Jongin deja caer su cuerpo en la cama del mayor y en consecuencia acaba rebotando un poco. El cuerpo de Chanyeol apenas se mueve.</p><p>“¿Cumplidos, eh?” murmura el moreno formando con sus labios un puchero.</p><p>“Exacto. ¿Quieres empezar?” Chanyeol lo toma con sumo cuidado de las manos. Jongin frunce su ceño. Se siente en terapia de parejas.</p><p>“Mejor no. Empieza tú.”</p><p>“Está bien.” Chanyeol ríe con ganas y Jongin cierra y abre sus ojos con fuerzas porque jura que tras la risa del otro, el cuarto había empezado a brillar.</p><p>“Okay…” Jongin susurra para sí mismo.</p><p>“Okay.” Chanyeol le responde y tiene una mirada linda pero penetrante. Jongin siente que es la misma cara que le pondría antes de pedirle matrimonio. Se muerde la lengua ante esa idea y la desecha de su cabeza.</p><p>“Creo…” Chanyeol empieza y sus dedos juegan con los de Jongin. Es una sensación electrizante e intensa. “Creo que eres un hombre dulce, tierno y con buenas intenciones. Tu corazón perdona muy fácilmente y siempre crees en las segundas oportunidades.” Chanyeol le sonríe abiertamente. Tienes unos ojos que me encantan y tu voz por la mañana es más empalagosa que la miel. Tu risa es contagiosa y creo que no te das cuenta de eso. Haces feliz a las personas que tienes a tu alrededor y …” Chanyeol se queda colgado en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Jongin aprieta las manos del otro para que siga. Amaba cuando Chanyeol le elogiaba aunque eso significase que sus mejillas se tornen rojas y evite el contacto visual con el mayor.</p><p>“Y desde siempre te compraré con la luna y las estrellas. Sé que es un poco cursi pero ¡Tengo mi razón!” Chanyeol se apresura mucho y Jongin empieza sonreír. “Se supone que las estrellas pueden guiar a alguien perdido. Estuve perdido toda mi vida hasta que te conocí.También te comparo con la luna porque mi vida carecía de luz y las noches eran insoportablemente oscuras hasta que me besaste en ese balcón en el cumpleaños de Jongdae hace tanto tiempo…”</p><p>Jongin no quita su mirada del rostro de Chanyeol. Es tan lindo y noble. Sus ojos siempre amorosos y su nariz se retraer a veces al hablar. El lunar que tiene no ha cambiado en nada y es uno de los detalles preferidos del moreno. Sus labios rosados se ven tan suaves y Jongin aun recuerda qué se siente besarlos. Se muere por besarlos. </p><p>Chanyeol siempre fue romántico con las palabras. Pero nunca le había confesado algo parecido y Jongin sentía algo extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo. El hilo que aun los ataba, ya no lucía tan desgastado. </p><p>“Por todo eso me enamoré de ti.” Confiesa y ahora los dos están con las mejillas rojas rojas. </p><p>“Ah y también eres muy guapo, Jongin. Tu piel brilla y tu cintura siempre me atrajo mucho. Tus clavículas son una de mis partes favoritas de tu cuerpo y tu cuello es delicado. Tus piernas un monumento.” </p><p>Jongin tiembla un poco. Nunca se había considerado tan guapo y tan increíble como su ex novio lo define. Es algo tan extraño y único. Algo que solamente Chanyeol consigue hacerle sentir. </p><p>“Tu turno.” Chanyeol dice tímido y su voz suena demasiado baja.</p><p>“Okay…” Jongin suspira. Aun abrumado por todo lo escuchado. Siente que su cabeza está en las nubes.</p><p>“Okay…” Chanyeol repite nervioso. Sus manos siguen juntas y hay sudor acumulándose.</p><p>“¿Por dónde empezar?” Jongin ríe y su voz sale muy aguda. Su garganta le raspa y traga saliva con un poco de dolor. “Si yo fui tu luna y estrellas…”</p><p>“Eres.” Chanyeol le corrige apretando las manos que tiene entre las suyas.</p><p>“Uh, sí. Si yo soy tu luna y estrellas…” Jongin re corrige a sí mismo con algo de rubor y timidez. “Entonces tu siempre has sido mi sol.”</p><p>Chanyeol le sonríe animado. Siempre como un cachorro.</p><p>“No es que quiera copiarte o algo, pero es la verdad. Siempre te comparé con el sol.” Jongin siente su garganta seca. Se le es muy difícil hablar de todo eso. “Desde que te conozco eres una persona imposible de ignorar, y eso que lo intenté.” Jongin ríe amargo. “Siempre eres el centro de mi atención. El centro de atención de todas las personas, creo. Tienes un humor y personalidad que alumbra cada habitación en la que estás y siempre te brillan los ojos. Eres muy bueno, Yeol. Tienes un corazón tan grande y puro que mi mayor miedo era que en estos años, no encuentres alguien que sepa cuidar de ese corazón. Tal vez yo no lo cuidé bien…” </p><p>Jongin dice todo con unos ojos que están claramente tristes. Chanyeol quiere protestar pero el otro no le deja.</p><p>“Estos años … he sentido que he estado en un abismo frío. Sin calor sin luz sin nada. Y en cuanto regresé acá y te vi y escuché… cuando dormí con el saco viejo tuyo que me robé… sentí un calor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Eres el sol que me trae vida y calor. Eres irreemplazable.”</p><p>Jongin dice y su voz está entrecortada. Eran unas confesiones que necesitaban ser decidas en voz alta; y sobre todo, escuchadas. </p><p>“Puede que las noticias y la radio digan que este será el invierno más frío en 15 años.” Jongin recuerda que había escuchado eso hace unos días. “Pero yo me siento rodeado de un calor cada vez que estás cerca mío.”</p><p>Chanyeol solo mira a Jongin y ambos se sostienen con la mirada. Es otro tipo de intimidad que nunca habían conseguido tener. Ahora que la tienen, varias piezas empiezan a calzar con armonía y dos corazones se reparan el uno al otro en silencio. </p><p>x</p><p>A eso de las 3 de la tarde, ambos se encuentran recostados en la cama de Chanyeol; con sus piernas entrelazadas y comparando los lunares que tiene cada uno en sus brazos. Jongin siente mucho calor y Chanyeol siente que tiene unos brazos a los que pertenecer.</p><p>“Chanyeol.” Jongin murmura.</p><p>“¿Si?” </p><p>“Solo quería decir tu nombre en alto y saber que responderás.”</p><p>x</p><p>Por la tarde, tipo 5:30 pm, ambos salen en el carro de Jongin a la feria. Chanyeol se había cambiado a un jean oscuro para no tener frío y se coloca un abrigo gris sobre su cuerpo. Es él quien maneja y Jongin le toma una foto a escondidas. La claridad del día está casi desvanecida y hay varias luces decorando toda la ciudad. Las personas tienen en sus casa árboles de navidad y regalos. Jongin mira todo con una emoción infantil. En unas pocas horas le toca regresar a su casa para celebrar junto a su familia. </p><p>Cuando llegan a la feria del parque, hay demasiada gente y muchos stands pequeños llenos de comida de todo tipo. Música típica de navidad suena con un volumen algo alto y hay niños que corretean y cantan. </p><p>Jongin compra pasteles de pescado y los comen rápidos aunque estén calientes. Pasean entre las personas y miran las pequeñas atracciones: hay juegos de lanzar flechas pequeñas a dulces; manzanas en una piscina de agua y personas que tratan de sacarlas con sus bocas; un pequeño teatro de títeres y muchas cosas más que Jongin deja de observar por mirar más las expresiones que el mayor pone cada vez que observa algo que le parece divertido. </p><p>Jongin está fascinado con solo ver como su ex novio reacciona. </p><p>“¡Wow!” Chanyeol exclama mirando hacia un punto en específico que Jongin ignora y sus ojos se mantienen pegados a la cara del otro.</p><p>“Yo sé.” responde inconscientemente.</p><p>“¿Quieres ir?” Chanyeol pregunta regresándolo a ver y le sonríe ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos desaparezcan.</p><p>“Bueno.” Jongin responde sin saber a dónde irían. </p><p>x</p><p>“Ni loco. ¡No, no, no y NO!” Jongin intenta jalar a Chanyeol hacia otro lado del festival pero solo consigue moverse medio centímetro. “No me gustan las alturas. Además esa cosa se ve peligrosa.”</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira con su cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, como hacen los cachorros cuando no entienden algo. </p><p>“Pero dijiste que sí querías ir.”</p><p>“Cambié de opinión”</p><p>“Pero…” hay un tono de desilusión en su voz y el Jongin corazón de Jongin se retuerce adolorido.</p><p>“Mira, Chanyeol, las ruedas de la fortuna no son algo que me gusten…” explica y su ex novio ya no sonríe. “Pero puedo subirme UNA sola vez y listo.” acaba cediendo. </p><p>x</p><p>“Si no abres los ojos no es divertido.” Chanyeol le susurra al oído por lo que Jongin termina temblando agresivamente en su puesto. Apenas iban un minuto allí y su cabina seguía cerca del piso. “Dame la mano.”</p><p>Jongin no abre sus ojos pero a tientas sostiene la mano de Chanyeol, quien la estruja sin fuerza y le da ánimos. </p><p>“Jongin-ah… cada vez nos acercamos más a la cima, la vista es hermosa.” Chanyeol insiste al cabo de un rato. </p><p>Jongin no se mueve ni in milímetro. No quiere arriesgarse a balancear la cabina. </p><p>“Abre los ojos.” Chanyeol le acaricia la mano. “¿Por tus sobrinos?”</p><p>Jongin quiere rodar sus ojos y a regañadientes termina complaciendo al otro. Cuando sus ojos se abren, primero observa una vista magnífica. Hay luces de todos los colores en el parque, los árboles se ven algo pequeños desde dónde están y Jongin se sobresalta. Por suerte la cabina no se mueve mucho. Las personas son diminutas y parece una maqueta hecha a la perfección. La vista sí que es hermosa.</p><p>“Es hermosa.” Jongin afirma en voz alta. Su cabina para en la cima para que ambos disfruten un rato más del paisaje. Jongin agradece que Chanyeol le haya prestado un abrigo para el frío, aunque le quede un poco grande.</p><p>“Tú igual.” Chanyeol agrega y Jongin lo regresa a ver inexpresivo. </p><p>Una brisa suave los abraza por 10 segundos. 10 segundos suficientes para dejar que sus ojos se digan varias cosas que sus bocas no podían pronunciar. 10 segundos en los que Jongin se inclina hacia Chanyeol al mismo tiempo que el otro inicia esa acción. Jongin piensa que en general la historia o las cosas no se repiten, pero terminan rimando. También tiene miedo a quedarse sin suerte. El tiempo titila y antes de que sus labios se roce, su cabina empieza a moverse de nuevo, balanceando sus cuerpos rudamente e interrumpiendo todo. </p><p>“Mierda.”Chanyeol dice bajito y Jongin no sabe si es por la sacudida repentina o por el beso interrumpido.</p><p>Jongin siente vergüenza y solo se sostiene fuerte de la baranda que sirve también como puerta. El resto de tiempo que les sobra en la cabina, se quedan en silencio disfrutando la brisa y sus manos entrelazadas. </p><p>x</p><p>El camino de regreso es relajado y van conversando de lo deliciosos que estaban los pasteles de pescado y que era impresionante la cantidad de personas que habían. Es una charla amena y se termina rápido al llegar a la casa del más alto. Eran casi las 8 de la noche y Jongin tiene que apurarse porque en breve empezaría la cena en su casa. </p><p>“Chanyeol, vístete rápido y bien para ir a comer con tu padre.” Una señora esbelta y con piel parecida a la porcelana dice sin regresar a ver a los dos muchachos que entran por la puerta principal. “Hay que pasar por la casa de los Kim entregando este pastel.”</p><p>“Ma…” Chanyeol responde y ella regresa a ver.</p><p>“¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Chanyeol por qué no me avisas que Jonginnie iba a venir!” la mujer reclama y camina hasta donde está el moreno y le abraza. </p><p>Jongin siempre se sentía bienvenido por los padres del más alto.</p><p>“Tengo el pastel de tu familia.” Ambos muchachos le siguen hasta la cocina y Jongin recibe el pastel e inclina varias veces su torso en forma de agradecimiento. La madre de Chanyeol lo interrumpe sosteniéndolo por las mejillas y le da un abrazo adicional. “No fue nada, cariño.”</p><p>Chanyeol en eso desaparece para cambiarse de ropa como su madre le había pedido.</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin maneja con una sensación agradable en su cuerpo y el pastel de mora en el asiento del copiloto. Se había despedido de Chanyeol con un simple “adiós”, pero el alto lo había abrazado fuerte por unos segundos. Jongin no dejó de sonreír por ese lapso de tiempo.</p><p>Una vez en su casa, saluda con todos quienes estaban sentados en los sofás verdes y coloca el pastel en la mesa del comedor. Puede ver que bajo el árbol de navidad hay varios regalos y Jongin corre a su habitación y baja los suyos.</p><p>No se demoran en empezar a cenar juntos y conversan de varias cosas entre todos. Los niños comen rápido y curiosean los regalos empacados; se mueren por abrirlos. </p><p>En la hora del postre todos disfrutan el pastel hecho por la madre de Chanyeol y Jongin mastica con cuidado y lentitud. El pastel le traía muchos recuerdos de días felices y por primera vez, se da cuenta que los recuerdos no dolían más y eran más bien recuerdos cálidos. </p><p>A las 12 de la noche, empiezan a intercambiar regalos y desearse una feliz navidad. Raehee y Raeon parecen estar en el cielo, habían recibido demasiados juguetes y muñecos, pero estaban desasido felices por la plastilina. Jongin sonríe triunfante. </p><p>Todos sus familiares le agradecen por los regalos y Maya está encantada por el saco que Junmyeon le había ayudado a escoger. Más tarde, cuando la mayoría de sus familiares se habían ideo a dormir, Jongin escribe a sus amigos y llama a Junmyeon e Irene; luego habla con Sehun. Era algo triste no verles en navidad cuando estaba muy acostumbrado a pasar con ellos.</p><p>Esa noche en su cama, Jongin se encuentra feliz por sus regalos. Había recibido demasiadas cosas lindas. Pero su regalo favorito, después del dibujo que su padre le había hecho de ellos dos juntos cuando Jongin era pequeño, es el mensaje de texto por parte de Chanyeol, deseándole una linda navidad. Jongin le agradece y le desea una linda navidad a él y a sus padres. También le desea una recuperación pronta a su padre. </p><p>Era sin duda una navidad cálida a pesar de la temperatura baja.</p><p>x</p><p>La mañana del 25 Chanyeol pasa por Jongin y éste sale tras explicar a su familia a dónde iría. Todos se sorprenden de escuchar el nombre de Chanyeol salir de la boca del moreno, pero no dicen nada. Quieren dejar a Jongin ser. </p><p>“La pastelería de mis padres no abre hoy pero convencí a mi madre que nos deje desayunar allí.” Chanyeol comenta ni bien Jongin se sube al carro y se abrocha el cinturón.</p><p>“Hay varios postres deliciosos.” Chanyeol agrega y parece feliz.</p><p>“No me opongo.” Jongin responde también contento. “¿Cómo sigue tu padre?” su voz se torna más delicada. </p><p>Chanyeol amaba cada vez que Jongin se mostraba comprensivo. Tal vez era la única persona que sabía valorar y entender bien sus sentimientos. </p><p>“Mejor. Mucho mejor la verdad.” Chanyeol sonríe más.</p><p>Jongin siente un calor extremo en su pecho. “¿Podemos ver a tus padres luego del desayuno?”</p><p>Chanyeol desacelera un poco. Estaba cerca de su destino pero lo que el moreno pedía le sorprendía un poco, pero también ablandaba su corazón.</p><p>“Claro.” Chanyeol responde y estira su mano. Jongin la toma sin pensarlo mucho. “Gracias.”</p><p>El desayuno es delicioso y la conversación se siente eterna. Jongin le cuenta el éxito de la plastilina con sus sobrinos y Chanyeol habla de su cena con sus padres y que se había sentido en casa a pesar de estar en un hospital. Luego el alto muestra interés en Sehun, Irene y Junmyeon. Jongin le muestra fotos de sus amigos mientras comparten un pastel de frutos rojos.</p><p>“Voy a ser el padrino de la hija de Junmyeon e Irene.” el moreno presume orgulloso.</p><p>“¡Felicidades!” Chanyeol exclama sincero. </p><p>x</p><p>En el hospital, ambos caminan de la mano. Jongin quiere hacer sentir a Chanyeol que no está solo en estos momentos no tan agradables. Chanyeol está feliz de tener al moreno junto a él.</p><p>Los padres de Chanyeol lo reciben alegres como siempre y celebran navidad los 4 juntos. Hablan de la hermana mayor de Chanyeol quien estaba pasando navidad con la familia de su esposo en Barcelona (se había mudado allá y no podía venir al país por un problema con su visa). Es un mediodía frío y todos se quejan del clima. Todos menos Jongin quien se sentía cálido con la mano de Chanyeol entre las suyas. Ese mismo día, los médicos interrumpen la visita para comunicarles que en enero el padre de Chanyeol recibiría el alta pero que se quedaría unos días más en observación. </p><p>Chanyeol abraza a su padre y su madre llora. Jongin les deja solos y se despide tras felicitar a todos por la buena noticia. </p><p>x</p><p>En esa tarde, Jongin pasa con su padre pintando y dibujando en el estudio. Sus sobrinos también dibujan felices en el suelo sobre unos papeles viejos. Jongin besa a su padre en la mejilla. </p><p>“Te quiero.” </p><p>“Yo a ti hijo mío.” su padre responde con voz amable y cansada. “¿Te gustó el cuadro?”</p><p>“Me encantó. Gracias.”</p><p>“Espero que lo lleves a tu departamento en Seúl.”</p><p>Es así que la realidad lo golpea. Ulsan era una parada temporal en su vida. Chanyeol era algo breve que pronto se iría. </p><p>Otra vez.</p><p>x</p><p>Casi a las 3 de la tarde Jongin recibe un mensaje de Chanyeol que le dice que está fuera de su casa. Jongin se vuelve a subir a un jeep rojo y su corazón quiere salir de su pecho.</p><p>“Hoy, podemos hacer muchas cosas. De hecho, podemos eliminar 4 cosas de la bucket list de una sola vez.” Chanyeol lo recibe de esa manera. Siempre tan entusiasmado que se salta el saludo.</p><p>Jongin no puede mentir, siente emoción acumularse en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo algo de miedo y decepción. Quisiera hacer las cosas de la bucket list por separado, porque así tiene más cosas que hacer con el alto.</p><p>“¿Qué exactamente?” pregunta con cierto tono dulce que el mayor siempre había adorado.<br/>
“Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, jugar con pistolas de agua.” Chanyeol señala con su pulgar a los asientos traseros y Jongin ve varias cosas, entre ellas las pistolas de agua. “Nadar en el mar cuando se esté poniendo el sol y luego un picnic bajo las estrellas.”</p><p>Jongin está sin palabras y acaricia la mano de Chanyeol con sus dedos. </p><p>“Perfecto.” es lo único que consigue responder.</p><p>x</p><p>Llegaron a la playa en 45 minutos y para sorpresa de ambos, no había mucha gente. Dejan el carro en el parqueadero de un restaurante y comen mariscos asados con arroz.<br/>
Jongin paga la cuenta y en consecuencia tiene a un Chanyeol quejándose por eso varias veces.</p><p>“Yo te quería invitar la comida.” dice con un puchero. Jongin lo toma de la mano y empiezan a pasear por la playa. Sus pies se mojan con el agua que está helada y la arena secunde bajo sus cuerpos. Hay algunas nubes pero el sol brilla aún débil para los dos. </p><p>Jongin lleva puesto una camiseta rosada debajo de un abrigo y una pantaloneta de agua negra que Chanyeol había llevado para él. El alto va similar pero su lleva puesto una camisa floja con patrones de triángulos naranjas sobre la tela del mismo color pero varios tonos más oscuros. </p><p>“Ya está. No te quejes.” Jongin resopla. Se siente joven otra vez y es algo que no quiere dejar de sentir. Chanyeol es su niñez y juventud. Chanyeol es lo más amargo que ha vivido en el transcurso de su veinte y también lo más dulce casi a sus treinta. </p><p>Chanyeol no dice nada más y caminan el uno junto al otro por casi 40 minutos. </p><p>“Vamos al mar.” Chanyeol propone viendo el sol, que se empieza a ocultar.</p><p>“¿Estás loco?” Jongin detiene su caminata. “El agua está helada.” </p><p>“La bucket list…” Chanyeol dice como argumento. “Además será un rato y saldremos corriendo a nuestros abrigos.”</p><p>Jongin entrecierra sus ojos y antes de que Chanyeol pueda agregar algo más, se despoja de su abrigo y sale corriendo al mar. Chanyeol ama el lado divertido y espontáneo de Jongin y lo sigue trotando.</p><p>Meterse en el agua fue algo doloroso. Estaba fría y los huesos de ambos se congelan. Chanyeol nada hasta donde está Jongin temblando.</p><p>“Pensé que yo era tu sol.” Chanyeol le molesta y Jongin lo fulmina con la mirada.</p><p>“No eres un calefactor, baboso. Sabes que así no funcionas.” Jongin responde alzando sus cejas. “Ven.” abre sus brazos y Chanyeol lo toma por la cintura y lo levanta contra su cuerpo.</p><p>Jongin lo abraza por el cuello y se aguanta la respiración cuando Chanyeol decide sumergir ambos cuerpos. </p><p>Resurgen a la superficie tiritando y riendo como niños. El agua resplandece por la poca luz del sol y la piel del moreno brilla intensa. Ante esa vista, que está a unos 20 centímetros de él, Chanyeol se olvida como respirar. Más bien, y a pesar de que sabe nadar muy bien desde los 5 años, siente que se ahoga ante la risa de Jongin suelta.</p><p>“¿Qué es divertido?” Chanyeol se estremece contra el cuerpo del otro.</p><p>“Esto.” Jongin explica con rastros de risa dulce. “Esto no tiene sentido.”</p><p>Chanyeol lo mira con tranquilidad. Jongin es hermoso, es perfecto. Sus manos se alejan de la cintura del moreno y se colocan en sus mejillas. Jongin lo mira confundido pero acurruca su mejilla izquierda sobre la mano derecha de Chanyeol. </p><p>Y así, Chanyeol besa desprevenidamente a Jongin. Lo besa con pasión y sin remordimientos. Lo besa con certeza y sin miedo. Lo besa porque sabe que sus labios pertenecen pegados. Ambos mueven sus bocas con la misma sincronía exacta de siempre. Con la misma sincronía a la que estaba acostumbrados. Y los besos son largos, tan largos que parecen un acuerdo entre ambos para tratar de recuperar todos los besos que en 7 años no se habían podido dar. </p><p>El sol termina de ponerse y ellos siguen nadando entre risas en el agua helada y ofreciendo besos no tan fugaces y un poco torpes y empapados. </p><p>Jongin suspira cada vez que Chanyeol juega con su lengua y ninguno quiere parar pero el frío es casi insoportable.</p><p>x</p><p>En la noche, se cambian de ropa a una seca y sientan sobre sus toallas en la arena. Están con ropa abrigada pero el viento es letal. El picnic queda olvidado porque la arena amenaza con estropear su comida, pero eso no impide que ambos vean las estrellas mientras Chanyeol abraza a Jongin y este coloca su cabeza en el hombro del otro. </p><p>El silencio es perfectamente cómodo y hay veces en las que Chanyeol besa a Jongin en la coronilla de su cabeza y su boca queda con rastros salados por un cabello seco tras la metida al mar. </p><p>Esa misma noche Chanyeol trata varias veces de decirle algo a Jongin, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Jongin no se percata de los intentos fallidos del alto por hablar.</p><p>x</p><p>Al regreso, llegan muy tarde a la casa del mayor que estaba vacía porque la madre de Chanyeol estaba en el hospital como casi todas la noches.<br/>
Jongin está exhausto por lo que se hecha en la cama del otro y bosteza varias veces. Chanyeol plasma esa imagen con sumo cuidado en la sábila de su alma. </p><p>Chanyeol se recuesta junto e él y besos descuidados y mojados son intercambiados entre ambos. La ropa de Jongin es deslizada fuera de su cuerpo primero y la de Chanyeol no se demora en desaparecer. La luz de una luna casi inexistente brilla a través de la ventana que permanece abierta y una brisa fría los acompaña. </p><p>Es como la primera vez que hicieron el amor hace varios años en el mismo lugar. Pero hay varias cosas diferentes. Ya no ha música que suena en el fondo y son los sonidos emanados por sus cuerpos y los suspiros que sueltan de vez en cuando, que llenan el silencio. Tampoco es una tarde dorada en su juventud; más bien una noche con trazos del inicio de su adultez. Tampoco es un acto torpe lleno de risas nerviosas. Ambos saben bien cómo manejar sus propios cuerpos y tienen claro qué es lo que le gusta al otro. Se conocían y reconocían con exactitud y facilidad. </p><p>Es un acto más maduro y menos impulsivo. Tal vez es por eso que Chanyeol siente cómo Jongin bajaba sus barreras y le dejaba estar, al fin, con su verdadera esencia. Con su verdadero ser.</p><p>Llegar al orgasmo tampoco es complicado ni vergonzoso. Es un acto lleno de amor y sentimientos no confesados. Es una armonía que solo ambos conseguían tener. </p><p>Tal vez esta vez era el momento adecuado para llamarlo su segunda primera vez. </p><p>“Nini.” Chanyeol susurra antes de sellar sus bocas y después de haberse corrido.</p><p>Jongin está en el cielo. </p><p>x</p><p>Por la mañana siguiente, es Jongin quien se despierta primero y decide darse una ducha. El cuerpo desnudo de su amado respira con serenidad sobre la cama, cubierto por unas sábanas delicadas y finas, pero no da signos de tener frío. Jongin lo deja descansar.</p><p>Mientras espera que Chanyeol se despierte, Jongin revisa las pocas cosas que les quedan por hacer en la bucket list. De esa manera se da cuenta de dos cosas.</p><p>La primera, es que nunca jugaron con las pistolas de agua y a Jongin no podría importarle menos ese pequeño detalle.</p><p>La segunda cosa que se da cuenta, es que Chanyeol había añadido varias cosas a escondidas en la bucket list. A Jongin no le podría conmover más el corazón ese pequeño pero enorme detalle.</p><p>x</p><p>Ese día, 26 de diciembre, pasan juntos en la casa del moreno. La familia de Jongin recibe a Chanyeol con cariño y amabilidad. Todos lo tratan con respeto y lo hacen sentir bienvenido. Todos menos Malia, quien se porta cortante con el visitante.</p><p>Esa noche, recostados en los sofás verdes, Jongin besa a Chanyeol muchas veces sin darse cuenta de que sus sobrinos habían llegado a jugar con ellos.</p><p>“Ew. El tío Jongin tiene un novio.” Raeon grita y Jongin salta del susto. Chanyeol se hecha a reír con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. </p><p>“No es un novio, es un príncipe.” Raehee le corrige y le saca la lengua. </p><p>“Vaya.” Jongin comenta perplejo.</p><p>Chanyeol se levanta y se acerca a los niños y sin mucha desconfianza empieza una pequeña guerra de cosquillas. Los tres ríen y chillan y corren en la sala. Jongin los observa con calma y amor en su corazón. No podría pedir por más.</p><p>x</p><p>Cuando Chanyeol se está yendo (tenía que ir a dormir en el hospital porque su madre estaba muy cansada y él extrañaba a su padre), Jongin se disculpa por la actitud cortante de su hermana mayor. </p><p>“Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti.” Chanyeol le responde en un susurro meloso mientras arregla el cabello del moreno.</p><p>Ambos están parados fuera de la casa de Jongin. La brisa es seca pero fría y la noche es serena. </p><p>“¿Cómo sabe que eso no eres tú?” Jongin responde con otro susurro.</p><p>Chanyeol ignora la pregunta y le planta un beso en los labios antes de darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.</p><p>x</p><p>El 27 es un día regular. Ninguno decide hacer algo de la bucket list. Más bien se juntan por la tarde en el parque.<br/>
Dicho lugar está casi vacío. Están sentados en unos columpios y se balancean suavemente. Jongin empieza a hacerle preguntas a Chanyeol. Le pregunta todo lo que le causaba miedo y curiosidad.<br/>
Chanyeol responde porque cree que es hora de abrirse más con el otro, por lo que le deja indagar con libertad.</p><p>“¿Estuviste con alguien en Japón?” Jongin patea un roca que está bajo él. </p><p>Chanyeol había dejado de columpiarse hace un rato y se demora en responder. Jongin se impacienta. </p><p>“Traté de estar con varias personas varias veces. Pero nunca tuve interés en nadie específico y tampoco tenía tiempo.” Chanyeol explica pensativo. “Además había una persona que se rehusaba a dejar mi cabeza.”</p><p>Jongin, por alguna razón, no siente alivio con esa respuesta. </p><p>“¿Por qué ya no tienes miedo a las películas de terror?” Jongin también se deja de columpiar y mira a sus pies. </p><p>“La verdad es que ya no le tengo miedo a nada en general.” Chanyeol suspira; no le gusta mucho la explicación que va a dar, pero cree que es justa. “No tengo miedo a nada en general desde que pensé que te perdería para siempre el día del choque.”</p><p>A Jongin se le eriza el piel con esa respuesta. Se esperaba todo menos eso y recordar ese evento no era para nada agradable. </p><p>“Entonces…” inquiere más “¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?” La pregunta es como una daga que corta la piel de Chanyeol pero no deja marca alguna.</p><p>Hay una pausa dolorosa y el silencio parece gritarle a Jongin en los oídos.</p><p>“Yo…tenía miedo.” El alto confiesa con vergüenza. “Todo empezó cuando comencé a estrenare con la universidad. Empujé a todos lejos mío. Te empujé a ti. Pensé que necesitaba espacio pero nunca te lo pedí porque era orgulloso y cobarde. Luego…” hace otra gran pausa y traga sonoramente. “Luego empezaste a perder peso y te veías desanimado y cambiado. Supe que fui yo el culpable y el causante de todo eso y la idea de que te hice tanto daño me atormentaba pero otra vez, fui incapaz de ayudarte y ayudarme a mí mismo.”</p><p>Jongin escucha todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin ofrecer ni una sola mirada. El frío que antes sentía lo empieza a envolver sigiloso. </p><p>“No quería que seas dependiente de mí. No quería que cambies por mi egoísmo y no quería volver a lastimarte … pero no hice más que empeorar las cosas.” Chanyeol continua con su explicación. “Quería que seas libre de mí.”</p><p>Jongin no protesta y sus huesos empiezan a helar. Chanyeol tiene la garganta seca y su voz suena rasposa.</p><p>“La noche de la fiesta… del choque, me di cuenta de algo. Supe que tú, Jongin, el humano más resplandeciente y etéreo, quien nunca me había hecho daño y que hasta ese entonces nunca había cometido errores…” Chanyeol no encuentra las palabras para expresarse y solo consigue enredarse.</p><p>“Me di cuenta de que el único error fatal que habías hecho era yo.” Chanyeol piensa decir todo lo que vivió esos últimos días. “Cuando estabas en el hospital, iba a verte, te amaba tanto pero no sabía qué hacer. Era lo peor para ti.”</p><p>Jongin se muerde fuerte sus labios y se saca sangre. No estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que Chanyeol le decía pero su cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil.</p><p>“Malia…” Chanyeol habla más bajito. “Malia me dijo exactamente lo que yo estuve pensando. Me pidió que me alejase de ti porque no hacía más que herirte. Ahí decidí irme a Japón. Pensé que una herida rápida y fuerte era mejor que seguir hiriéndote constantemente a tu lado.” Chanyeol se pasa sus manos por su cabeza y cabello. “Si te perdía de mi lado, nunca más tendría que enfrentarme a perderte de verdad.” Jongin entiende que el otro quiere referirse con esa última frase a la muerte.</p><p>Jongin escucha estupefacto todo lo que Chanyeol le cuenta y no piensa antes de reaccionar. Solo se levanta del columpio y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos camina hacia su carro. Chanyeol grita su nombre y corre tras él.</p><p>“¡Jongin! Lo siento tanto.” El alto también solloza y consigue atraparlo del brazo. “¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?”</p><p>“¡Suéltame!” Jongin implora con voz desgarrada y consigue abrir la puerta de su carro.</p><p>“¡Por favor espera!” Chanyeol cierra de un portazo la puerta. Jongin lo mira abrumado; Chanyeol luce desesperado y asustado. </p><p>“¿Por qué?” Jongin llora en el pecho de su ex novio. “Irte no hizo más que lastimarme de por vida. Te necesitaba. Aún lo hago.”</p><p>Chanyeol lo abraza con ternura y algo de fuerza ya que tiene miedo que el moreno decida irse. </p><p>“N-no lo sé.” Chanyeol ya no llora pero su voz va pintada de dolor.</p><p>“Malia es una idiota.” Jongin dice al cabo de pocos segundos. “No puedo…” </p><p>Chanyeol fuerza a Jongin a que lo mire a los ojos. Jongin derrama lágrimas constantemente y sus ojos están rojos. Chanyeol odia ser quien lo haga llorar otra vez. Jongin lo mira y su mirada parece suplicarle algo.</p><p>Chanyeol solo lo besa fuerte y Jongin siente que pertenece a esos labios.</p><p>x</p><p>Esa noche, Jongin llega a su casa con el corazón roto por segunda vez. </p><p>x</p><p>Cuando se levanta, Jongin desayuna con su familia pero evita a Malia con fuerzas. No puede hablar con ella y se traga un llanto lleno de ira y decepción. Sabe que necesita tiempo para perdonarla. También sabe que lo que hizo hace varios años fue, hasta cierto punto, por protegerlo. Pero ella no sabe lo que todo lo demás significó para él. </p><p>Jongin también evita a Chanyeol y se refugia en la casa de Baekhyun. Todos los amigos se reúnen allí y Jongin les cuenta un poco, pero no todo, de la historia. Cree que no es su lugar contarles todo, ya que Chanyeol debe explicarles todo a ellos. </p><p>“Es un enredo enorme.” Jongdae comenta sacándose una paleta azul de su boca. </p><p>Yixing y Baekhyun asienten sincronizados. </p><p>“Es un idiota con miedo a lastimarte. Pero recalco el idiota porque sus decisiones no hicieron más que daño.” Baekhyun agrega.</p><p>“¿Qué vas a hacer?” Yixing le pregunta y pasa su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Jongin. </p><p>Todos se encuentran sentados en las sillas blancas de plástico que tiene el balcón del hogar de Baekhyun. Además están cubiertos por cobijas por el frío. Jongin no deja de temblar.</p><p>“Nunca pude decidir yo qué hacer o qué quería porque Malia y Chanyeol hacía todo por su cuenta.” Jongin razona.</p><p>El día es sereno al contrario de las emociones del moreno.</p><p>“Creo que es mi turno de decidir.”</p><p>x</p><p>Jongin amanece en su cama con un sabor amargo en la boca y un dolor molestoso de cabeza. Pasa toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación y su antiguo compañero, el abismo, lo visita con cierta vehemencia. Es una mañana helada y sin sentido del tiempo.</p><p>Jongin no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado recostado en su cama y asume que ha de ser la tarde porque la noche amenaza con salir. Su padre había venido hace unas horas y lo había tratado de animar sin mucho éxito. Jongin solo le había repetido que lo quería mucho. </p><p>Decide pasear por su casa, la cual tenía muchos cuartos y pasadizos confusos. Era un lugar enorme pero divertido. Antes de poder emprender su aventura, Jongin escucha la puerta y sale a abrirla. Nadie de su familia estaba en casa. Habían ido a visitar a una tía de su madre, Jongin se había rehusado a ir. </p><p>“Jongin-ah.” Chanyeol suelta su voz de una manera casi estruendosa y con alivio. </p><p>x</p><p>Ambos están sentados frente a la laguna de su universidad. El campus era abierto por lo que llegar a ese lugar había sido sencillo. Alguien, en un aula cercana de música, toca una canción melancólica de piano al estilo japonés. Es un día extraño.</p><p>“Lo siento tanto.” Chanyeol habla primero. “Yo…”</p><p>Jongin niega con su cabeza y ambas manos. Cree comprender las razones de Chanyeol para haberse portado así en el pasado. Pero en esta ocasión, la suerte se les acaba y el tiempo están en su contra.</p><p>“Yeol…yo no pienso dejar que me rompas el corazón una vez más. A mediados de enero me voy a Seúl y tu tienes que regresar a Japón en cuanto tu padre salga del hospital.”</p><p>Jongin entonces escucha algo que no pensaba oír. </p><p>“No pienso alejarme de ti otra vez. No me importa si eres tú el que quiere eso. Yo…” Chanyeol respira hondo. “También te necesito.”</p><p>Jongin lo mira con detenimiento. Para Jongin, Chanyeol sigue luciendo igual de hermoso que antes, sus ojos son tiernos y tiene el mal hábito de seguir todos los movimientos que el cuerpo de Jongin realiza. Unos ojos dulces que leen cada palabra que sale de los labios del otro. </p><p>“En Japón perdí lo más importante que tenía en mi vida. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte una vez más.”</p><p>“Yeol…” Jongin dice entrecortado.</p><p>“Nini. Por favor.”</p><p>Jongin le sonríe con tristeza y amor. “Prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado.”</p><p>“Prometo nunca más dejarte.” Chanyeol lo toma de las mejillas y le besa suave por unos segundos. “Nunca logré dejar de amarte.”</p><p>“Te amo.” Jongin le responde con una voz baja y delicada. “¿Quieres continuar la bucket list conmigo?”</p><p>Chanyeol sonríe y siente que se derrite. “Por el resto de nuestras vidas.” Hay una abrazo fuerte que reconforta a ambos y pone a sus corazones en paz. </p><p>“Hablando de la bucket list,” -Chanyeol agrega cuando se separan- “vi algo con mi número preferido allí.”</p><p>Jongin lo mira un poco confundido y no se percata que ahora la melodía del piano lejano es una un poco más alegre. </p><p>“61 besos para mí, Nini.”</p><p>Y con ese comentario, ambos vuelven a ver un futuro juntos, que se había desvanecido hace más de 7 años.</p><p>FIN</p><p>✩</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>